Finding the Place Where We Belong
by HieiKitty
Summary: Everyone needs to find the one place where they belong. It's just harder to find than you think. SessXOC, InuXOC
1. A kitsune and an ookami hanyou

Written on Thursday, April 15, 2003 at 11:29 pm.  
  
Pairings: Main: Sesshomaru and Becca (Japanese name: Bekuka) (OC), Inuyahsa/Sara (Japanese name: Sara. It stays the same) (OC), Miroku/Sango Kouga/Kagome  
  
Hello! I'm back! *people begin to scream and run off in panic* Hey! Anyways, I'm starting a new fic because I can't find the floppy disk that has Chapter Twenty Five for Down the Well and Back Again at the moment. Yes, I am typing this while I'm watching Inu Yasha on Adult Swim. I have decided to put Sara in this fic so I can write stuff and use it as blackmail but that probably won't work cause Sara has blackmail on me.....so, yeah.  
  
Hiei: What the hell are you doing?  
  
Hiei's finally talking to me again! If you don't have any idea what I am talking about don't worry it's not important. It's most likely that Sara's the only one who's gonna read this so I can put anything I want in this that is an inside joke between me and Sara. If you don't know who Sara is, she is my best friend. She's the same age as me only nine days older but she WAY taller than me! It's not fair! Anyways, her pen name is Inu Faceness so go and read her fics but read mine too! *sighs* Why I am talking to people like this? Like I said Sara's probably the only one who's reading this.  
  
Hiei: Hey, nigen. I asked you a question.  
  
^^; Well, I better start the fic so I don't forget what I was going to write and plus I need to talk to Hiei. *whispers* He's still mad about the whole Sesshomaru thing.......  
  
Oh, and don't ask about the title. It kinda goes with the story but not really. I was thinking of a title and that was one of the titles I thought of.....ON TO THE STORY!  
  
~*~FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG~*~  
  
~*~CHAPTER ONE:A KITSUNE AND AN OOKAMI HANYOU~*~  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou trudged along a path that leads through a thick forest. It was about noon since the sun was shinning down at them in the middle of the sky. Kagome had sensed a jewel fragment towards the east and the group decided to follow the uncertain lead. Shippou sighed and jumped up onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Don't you think we should stop to eat some lunch?"  
  
Inuyasha turned his head and glared at the young kitsune. Suddenly both of their stomachs growled. Inuyasha scoffed and they began to set up camp for a short lunch. Kirara jumped off of Sango's shoulder and she and Shippou began to play while the two teenaged girls began to make their lunch. "Inuyasha do you want some ramen?"  
  
Kagome asked this as she held up a package of uncooked instant ramen. Inuyasha instantly began to drool over his favorite dish of all time. Kagome took this as a yes and began to cook the food. Inuyasha sat on the ground watching and waiting. Sango was watching the young ones play nearby. Miroku sat against a nearby tree staring at a certain youkai slayer's behind.  
  
Suddenly, a boomerang came flying through the air and hit the monk in the head. Everyone turned and looked at Sango who's right eye was twitching. "Miroku are you such a hentai."  
  
Suddenly, a high pitch screamed came from the forest and disturbed their lunch. They looked at the surrounding forest to see crows flying away from the east. Kagome stood straight up when she sensed two jewel shards coming from the direction of the scream. "Inuyasha, there are two jewel shards close by."  
  
Inuyasha and the others stood as well. Inuyasha glanced at Kagome. "Are you sure, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked her. Kagome nodded and quickly packed up their small camp. Sango quickly changed into her youkai slayer's clothes. Kirara transformed and Sango got on her with Miroku sitting behind her. Kagome got onto Inuyasha's back with Shippou.  
  
The group headed into the surrounding forest heading towards the direction of the scream. As they got closer to the source, they heard another scream only now it was louder and full of pain. Suddenly the five entered a huge clearing. In the middle of the clearing sat a girl who appeared to be seriously injured and a bear youkai who had attacked her. The girl turned to them when she noticed them.  
  
"Please, help me! It has a jewel shard in it's fore head!" The girl called to them. Kagome and Sango were willing to help the girl but Inuyasha and Miroku needed convincing. Kagome took a look at the bear youkai as saw that it did indeed have a jewel shard in it's forehead. She also sensed another shard but she couldn't pin point it.  
  
"Inuyasha! There's a shard in it's forehead just like she said!" Kagome concernly told him. Inuyasha scoffed and took Tetsusaiga from its sheath. One thing that the whole group failed to notice was that the bear youkai didn't not have any blood on its claws which it would have used to injured the girl. All the wounds that the girl had were self inflicted. Unknown to them, she was on a mission.  
  
"Hey, woman, don't move!" Inuyasha called out to the girl as he attacked the bear youkai with the Wind Scar. The youkai was instantly killed while the attack barely missed the girl. Once the youkai was the dead, the girl crawled over to its body and removed the jewel shard from its body. She then placed in her kimono sleeve. Kagome and Sango ran up to the uninjured girl.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Sango asked the girl as she and Kagome kneeled down beside her. She was wearing a kimono that was black were silver embeddings. The girl turned and smiled at them. Something about that smile made Inuyasha and Miroku uncomfortable.  
  
"Thank you so much for helping me. It took me by surprise. I had sensed the shard before it attacked but it was too late. I'm just glad you guys came." The girl happily told them while she smiled at them. She then stood up weakly and walked up to Inuyasha. "Thank you for saving me."  
  
"Becca!" The group heard someone call. All of them turned to see another teenaged girl standing at the edge of the clearing with her hands on her hips. The injured girl laughed nervously and walked over to her. The newly arrived girl glared at her. "What the hell are you doing? And how the hell did you get those wounds?"  
  
"Eh, I was getting a jewel shard from a bear youkai. What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were with your brother." The injured replied. The others standing in the background stood and watched this weird scene unfold.  
  
(TIME FOR DESCRIPTIONS!!!! ^^) The newly arrived teenaged girl had chestnut brown hair with silver eyes. She had youkai ears on the top of her head that looked similar to Inuyasha's proving that she was an ookami youkai. The girl wore an outfit similar to a certain ookami youkai that the others knew (talking about Kouga here just in case you didn't know). The girl scoffed and rolled her eyes. "My brother can take care of himself for awhile, I hope. Even if he can't, I still had to come and get you, you stupid baka."  
  
"Hey! I'm not the stupid baka! That would be you! You're the one who's a hentai as well, Sara!" The injured girl yelled at the ookami hanyou. (MORE DESCRIPTIONS!!!!!!) The injured girl stuck out her tongue at the ookami hanyou as she used one of her hands to tuck a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. The girl's hair was a shade of dark brown with black tips while her eyes were a shade of dark purple.  
  
Sara, the ookami hanyou, scoffed once more and suddenly hit the girl in the head knocking her to the ground. The girl quickly stood back up with her hands on her head covering the huge bump from the hit. She glared at Sara. "What the hell was that for?!?!"  
  
"Becca, why were you using a concealment spell?" Sara asked as the girl removed her hands from her head. Once her hands were gone from her head, the rest could see the two youkai ears on the top of her head (same as Sara's and Inuyasha's ears. Inu ears all around!) and if they had looked farther down on her body, they would have seen a fluffy tail waving in the wind behind her indicating that she was a kitsune. Becca, the injured girl, laughed nervously.  
  
"Um, well, that's an interesting story...............look! I got another shard for our collection!" Becca told her to change the subject. She brought the shard out of her sleeve and showed it to the girl. Sara sighed and shook her head.  
  
"Do you keep everything in your sleeves? Is there a pocket in there or something?" Sara asked her. Not even waiting for an answer, she sighed again and walked to the people watching the scene. She walked up to Inuyasha and smiled at him. "So, are you the infamous Inuyasha?"  
  
"Oh?" Becca ran up to the two hanyous and watched while Sango, Kagome, Shippou, and Miroku watched as well. Inuyasha scoffed and looked away from her.  
  
"Yeah, so what if I am?" Inuyasha asked then heard Sara snickering. He turned to see Sara smiled and laughed while her friend held back her own laughter. "What are you two laughing about?"  
  
"So, you're my brother's rival in love. Strange. I thought you would be a lot uglier." With that being said, Sara started laughing louder and harder with Becca joining her. Sara stopped laughing long enough to turn to Kagome and ask her a question. "And are you Kagome?"  
  
Kagome smiled slightly and nodded wondering how she knew who they were. In the background of this scene, Miroku stood in silence trying to hold back his urge to ask the two girls his infamous question. He gulped when he saw the two girls laugh making their chests raise up and down in time with the fast breathing. Suddenly, he was met with a sharp pain in his head. Miroku turned to see Sango standing beside him with her huge boomerang in hand glaring at him. He sighed and went back to watching the interesting scene.  
  
Sara laughed a little longer then took a long look at the black haired miko. "Well, I guess my brother doesn't have that bad of taste after all. Well, at least you're pretty and your miko powers are growing so that's good as long as you don't end up purifying him."  
  
"Oh, that would be so funny! Kouga and her would be mating and suddenly she purifies him on accident! Oh my gosh, that's hilarious!" Becca laughed. Sara soon joined her in laughing while Kagome stood there blushing. Inuyasha turned to the two girls and glared at them.  
  
"Kouga?!?! That wolf!?!" Inuyasha angrily asked them. Sara nodded while still laughing. Suddenly the two stopped their laughter as their noses and ears twitched. They exchanged smiles then turned to Inuyasha. Sara gave Inuyasha an evil smile while Becca snickered. Out of nowhere, Sara suddenly hugged the ignorant inu hanyou making everyone gasp and Becca laugh.  
  
Just as Inuyasha was about to push the ookami hanyou off of him, they all heard a familiar voice yell at him. "Mutt face, get your filthy arms off my sister!"  
  
~*~END OF CHAPTER ONE~*~  
  
Oh? So how did you like it? I know, I know. It was pretty lame but you gotta remember that I writing this at night while I drinking Diet Coke (don't ask. I didn't have any other kind of pop around.).  
  
Hiei: Are you finally done?  
  
Um........ ^^;....perhaps. *shifty eyes*  
  
Hiei: Well, hurry up. I'm going to sleep.  
  
OH? Anyways, I know the chapter is kinda of cliff hanger but that's okay. If anyone actually is going to read and review they can flame me. I don't care as long as it is some kind of review. Sigh, I think I might write another chapter just because I'm bored and a little sleepy. I think it's best to write some things when your sleepy because sometimes you can get delusional when you're sleepy so you'll write more hilarious things. That reminds me of my birthday. I had Sara spend the night at my house and it was like two or four o'clock in the morning and we were talking. We were seriously delusional! I would be laying there and Sara starts answering a question telling me that I had asked her a question when I didn't. I have it recorded somewhere............  
  
Anyways, please review. Tell me what you think and give me some suggestions on how they will meet up with Sesshomaru. I have an idea of how it's going to happen but I like to see what others think as well. Sara, if you're the only one reading this, I feel stupid. How come no one reads my fucking fics? Do they suck that much? Sigh, oh well. Now I have one last thing to say before I go write the next chapter.  
  
-Sara- Don't you dare say anything about this! I was half way awake, so yeah! Anyways, tell your mate that I said hi and then tell Sesshy-chan that I said hi! Do you know how hard it is to go without petting his fluffy tail? I'm suffering from withdrawal!!!!! ..............yeah.............  
  
Well, thank you for reading the first chapter of FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG!!!! Just for some of the idiots out there, the inu brothers are Inuyasha and Sesshomaru seeing that they are half brothers and both are inus. Yeah, don't ask. I'M DELUSIONAL! LEAVE ME ALONE!  
  
-HieiKitty  
  
-(here's my new saying) A is for anteater-  
  
Ended Writing on Friday, April 16, 2003 at 12:45 am. 


	2. The meeting of two rivals

FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by HieiKitty  
  
Began Writing on Friday, April 16, 2003 at 12:55 am.  
  
OHAYO GOZAIMASU! Or if you're reading this in the afternoon, KONNICHIWA! Or if you're reading this at night, OYASUMI NASAI! Yeah, just don't ask. I'm kinda like this during the morning. Anyways, I decided to write another chapter while I was up and half way awake. Yawn, I need to remember what I was going to write. I'm kinda watching Futurama at the same time I'm writing this.  
  
Thanks, to all who have review which is probably no one since I haven't posted this yet right now so yeah.....but when you're probably reading this it will have been posted fro a while, possibly.  
  
~*~FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG~*~  
  
~*~CHAPTER TWO:THE MEETING OF TWO RIVALS~*~  
  
"Kouga?!?! That wolf!?!" Inuyasha angrily asked them. Sara nodded while still laughing. Suddenly the two stopped their laughter as their noses and ears twitched. They exchanged smiles then turned to Inuyasha. Sara gave Inuyasha an evil smile while Becca snickered. Out of nowhere, Sara suddenly hugged the ignorant inu hanyou making everyone gasp and Becca laugh.  
  
Just as Inuyasha was about to push the ookami hanyou off of him, they all heard a familiar voice yell at him. "Mutt face, get your filthy arms off my sister!"  
  
Sara smiled as she let go of Inuyasha and turned to face her brother. They others had turned and looked at Kouga when they first heard him. Becca continued to laugh quietly to herself as Kouga made his way up to the group of seven. "What the hell do you think you were doing to my sister, mutt face?!?!"  
  
"Kouga, calm down. It was all just a hoax to see what you would do. Right, Becca?" Sara asked the kitsune and Becca nodded in agreement as she held back her laughter. "See, Kouga? Inuyasha didn't do anything to me. So, go and say hi to your woman."  
  
With that being said, Sara shoved her brother into Kagome who was standing beside Inuyasha. The shove Sara gave him had a little too much force behind it and it sent both the ookami and the miko to the ground. Instantly Sara and Becca began to laugh while the two struggled to get up. Inuyasha stomped over to the ookami and pulled him up. "Get the fuck off of Kagome, wolf!"  
  
Sango, Shippou, and Miroku rushed to Kagome and helped her up while Kouga and Inuyasha began their fight.  
  
(Eh, I'm going to bed so I'll continue this chapter later. *yawn* ja ne. Stopped at 1:24 am.)  
  
(I'm back and feel awake now. Now let's get back to the chapter! Continued at 6:33 am.)  
  
"Kouga! Don't you know the meaning of calm down?" Becca asked him while she began to stop laughing. She then walked in between the inu and ookami with her back to Inuyasha. Becca held up to jewel shard to Sara's brother then handed it to him. "You keep this one. I don't want it."  
  
Sara stopped laughing and glared at her kitsune friend. "Hey! What about me?" Sara asked her angrily as she stomped up to them. Becca gave her a look then pushed her into Inuyasha. The push sent the two on the ground with Sara on top of Inuyasha. Instantly Becca began to laugh. Even Sara laughed while she struggled to get off the inu hanyou.  
  
"You don't get another jewel shard, Sara. You can have Inuyasha instead." Becca told her in between laughs while she helped her ookami hanyou friend off Inuyasha. Kouga stood behind Becca glaring at her and Inuyasha. Sara when she was finally off Inuyasha stopped laughing. Inuyasha quickly stood up once she was off. Sara gave him a smile.  
  
"Fine! My Inu-chan!" Sara said happily as she hugged the inu hanyou before anyone could react to her words. Inuyasha began to blush at the second embrace he received from the ookami hanyou. Kouga rushed over to the two hanyous and pulled his sister off of Inuyasha then glared at Inuyasha.  
  
"Keep your hands off my sister, mutt face." Kouga told him as he dragged Sara away from Inuyasha. Becca finally stopped laughing and turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"Sorry about that. Sara is.......yeah." Becca told him then turned to Kagome and the others. "Anyways, I haven't properly introduced myself. My name is Rebecca but most people call me Becca since it's shorter. That baka with Kouga is Sara, she's his half sister."  
  
Sara broke out of her brother's grasp and walked up beside Rebecca. "Hello!" Sara told them happily. Inuyasha and Kouga both secretly raised a brow while the others gave the two friends a friendly smile.  
  
"Um, it's nice to meet both of you. My name's Kagome and this is Shippou." Kagome told them as Shippou jumped onto her shoulder. Sango stepped up beside Kagome to introduce herself.  
  
"And my name's Sango. It's a pleasure to meet you two." Sango told them happily while Kirara mewed in her arms. "And this is Kirara."  
  
(sorry gonna have to stop. I have to get ready for school. I start again after school. Stopped at 6:59 am.) (Back! Continued at 5:13 pm.)  
  
"OH! Can I pet or even hold her?!?!" Rebecca asked happily. Sango looked at her like she was crazy then nodded her head and handed the fire cat to the kitsune. Rebecca squealed happily as she petted Kirara. Sara groaned at the sight. (Sara hates cats for some reason! I can't see why! They're so kawaii! *hugs Kirara*)  
  
Unknown to the others, while Inuyasha and Kouga were fighting and Kagome and Sango were talking to Rebecca and Sara, Miroku had slipped behind the kitsune and ookami hanyou.....  
  
~*~ENE OF CHAPTER~*~  
  
HEHEHE! I THOUGHT I WOULD END IT RIGHT THERE FOR NOW....SO SLEEPY....YAWN! ANYWAYS, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
  
-A IS FOR ANTEATER-  
  
HieiKitty 


	3. Hints, groping, and departures

FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by HieiKitty  
  
Began writing on Saturday, April 17th at 6:49 pm.  
  
Konban wa! Yes, I'm back! And now, I must say I was right. So far, Sara has been the only one who has read and reviews this fic. Sigh, oh well. At least someone is reading it....And this time I have made it my goal to actually finish this fic! I even have the outline for it! By my outline, I am supposed to have 110 chapters by the end of this fic. Well, it could actually be less than that or more. You'll just have to wait and see.  
  
Here's a question: Does anyone know what color the robes are that Naraku wears when he's not wearing the purple ones? If you know the answer to that question, please tell me in a review. Sara really wants to know and so she keeps asking me and I don't know. So if you tell me or her then she'll shut up about it. Arigato.  
  
Now, let's get to the story cause Sara's getting mad at me.  
  
~*~FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG~*~  
  
~*~CHAPTER THREE: HINTS, GROPING, AND DEPARTURES~*~  
  
Unknown to the others, while Inuyasha and Kouga were fighting and Kagome and Sango were talking to Rebecca and Sara, Miroku had slipped behind the kitsune and ookami hanyou.....  
  
Suddenly, they felt their butts being groped by Miroku's hands. "Hentai!" They screamed then turned and punched the perverted monk in the face. The force behind their punches sent Miroku into a nearby tree. Both Kagome and Sango sighed while Kouga and Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"And that's Miroku, he's supposedly a monk." Sango said as she shot glares at Miroku as he painfully stood up. After a while Kouga stopped laughing and went to the two girls.  
  
"Come on, Sara. Let's go, Becca. We need to get back to the den." Kouga told them. Rebecca gasped and pulled Sara away from the others. Sara gave her a look when they were out of hearing from the others.  
  
"Sara, we can't leave! What about our mission?" Rebecca asked her nervously then looked into the forest surrounding them. Sara thought for a second then nodded.  
  
"I tell Kouga something and we'll stay with them for a while until we can get the mission done." Sara told her then sighed. "We can only hope that they allow us to stay with them. If they don't, it will make things more difficult and we'll have to follow them secretly."  
  
Rebecca nodded and the two of them return to the group to see Kouga and Inuyasha engaged in another verbal fight. Miroku was standing at the side watching the two fight, smirking with Shippou. Sango and Kagome were having a conversation a little ways off so Rebecca and Sara went over to them.  
  
"Hey, Kagome, Sango, can we talk to ya?" Rebecca asked them when they reached them. Kagome and Sango put their conversation to a halt and nodded. Rebecca laughed nervously and nudged Sara in the side with her elbow. Sara turned and glared at her then smiled at Sango and Kagome.  
  
"Well, we were wondering if you might us allow us to stay with your group for a while. I know that you are trying to defeat Naraku." Sara began to tell them. Rebecca flinched a little when Sara mentioned Naraku but made it unnoticeable. "We also have something against Naraku. He killed Rebecca's mother when she was young and he has done my family wrongs as well."  
  
"Yes, we think we should join forces and it might be able to go faster. Both Sara and I have great powers and can sense the jewel shards when they're close. So, if you would please allow us to stay." Rebecca told them as well. Kagome and Sango both smiled and happily nodded.  
  
"Of course, you can stay. We won't able to say no. We're not like that." Kagome told the two happily. Sango nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yes, in fact, we would love it if you guys would stay. It would be great to have some other girls to talk to." Sango told them with a smile. Rebecca and Sara also smiled and nodded.  
  
"Thank you so much." They both said then turned to walk off. As they walked back to the others, Sara and Rebecca had a evil grin on their faces. Their faces went back to normal when they approached the four males. Sara smiled as she went up to her half brother.  
  
"Hey, Kouga-kun. I think Becca and I will stay here with Kagome and the others. Kagome and Sango already said it was okay plus I wanted to get to know your woman." Sara told her brother. Kouga stared at her for a moment then nodded in understanding. Becca smiled and stood behind Sara.  
  
"Yeah, Kouga-kun. And you don't have to even worry about Sara either. She's got your reliable cousin here." Rebecca said proudly. Suddenly both Sara and Kouga laughed. Rebecca glared at them. "What's so funny? Care to tell?"  
  
"I didn't know I had a RELIABLE cousin here. I thought you were here not one of our other cousins." Sara said in between her laughs while Kouga began to slow his laughter. Rebecca glared at the two and scoffed.  
  
"Well, I'm going. I can't stand to be so close to an inu. Plus I can't rely on Ginta to watch over the den while I'm gone." Kouga told them as he stopped laughing and sent a glare at Inuyasha. Inuyasha sent one back. Kouga smiled at his sister and cousin. "Later, Sara. See ya, Becca."  
  
With that being said, Kouga disappeared into a tornado while Sara and Becca waved good-bye. Both of them stopped waving and turned to Inuyasha and the others. Sara smiled happily. "So, are we just going to stand here or are we going to start looking for jewel shards?"  
  
~*~END OF CHAPTER~*~  
  
I would like to say sorry to Sara for lying to her. I told her that I was going to write mine and hers pasts in this chapter. But she can wait until the next chapter. ^^ Anyways, don't forget to review! I'm going to start on the fourth chapter immediately!  
  
-A IS FOR ANTEATER-  
  
HieiKitty 


	4. Two pasts are revealed but secrets remai...

FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by HieiKitty  
  
Written on Monday, April 19, 2004 at 3:45 pm  
  
Hey, everyone! I would like to thank Sara and Inu-Yashas-gal1 for reviewing for my fic. I really appreciate it! ^^ Anyways, I'm writing this chapter while I'm watching "Grease." I'm going to say something in my defense since I know that Sara's going to yell at me.  
  
I WAS going to write this chapter last night but Hiei was muttering to himself in my room. So, I didn't dare go in there when he was in there pissed and muttering to himself. And since my computer is in my room and I wasn't allowed to use the family computer, I couldn't type this chapter last night. I hope you understand, Sara. *glare* since, this is kind of you're fault. Anyways, let's get to the story before I get pissed and forget what I was going to write.  
  
~*~FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG~*~  
  
~*~CHAPTER FOUR: TWO PASTS REVEALED BUT SECRETS REMAIN~*~  
  
"So, are you two related?" Kagome asked the two friends that had joined their traveling group. After Kouga left, the seven of them began their adventure together looking for the Shikon Jewel shards. Rebecca and Sara were traveling in the back keeping their eyes on someone. Well, not the person in particular but actually the person's weapon. Sara glanced once more at the weapon then looked at Kagome and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, we're cousins in a weird way. Rebecca being the weird part." Sara told her with a smile then laughed. Rebecca took her gazed off the weapon and glared at Sara. She then laughed sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, real funny. That was hilarious." Rebecca told her sarcastically. Sara laughed and nodded.  
  
(Sorry, be right back! The ice cream man is in the neighborhood and I got to get some ice cream! YUM! ^^)  
  
(Back! Yum! I got this one ice cream called SUPER FREEZE CHERRY FLAVORED! It's really good! YUM! BACK TO THE STORY!)  
  
"Yep! I know it was funny!" She told her in between laughs. Rebecca continued to glare at her. Sara stopped laughing and went back to talking to Kagome. "Yeah, her father is my uncle."  
  
"Um, yeah, my father." Rebecca said as she and the others began to slow down. They needed to set up camp for the night since the sun had already begun to set. They were now in a clearing that would serve great for a campsite. Inuyasha sat down and leaned against a tree while Kagome and Sango started the campfire. Miroku, Sara, and Rebecca sat down around the fire. "My father isn't the most likable guy that anyone has met."  
  
"Yeah, lately Becca and I have been just wandering around the world looking for something. We have finally found it but we still haven't found a place where we belong." Sara told them while the others listened. Rebecca sighed and nodded. Then Sara continued. "Since I'm a hanyou, I was never accepted in any place. Not with humans nor youkai. Only with Kouga and his followers."  
  
"Yeah, I'm not really accepted by people who know my family except for Sara and Kouga. It's all because of my father and his history." Rebecca told them then looked down at the ground. Sara nodded then tried to change the subject.  
  
"So, Kagome, why are you guys looking for the jewel shards?" Sara asked her. Kagome sighed then told them how she came to the feudal era and how she broke the Shikon Jewel. Sara nodded in understanding. She had to keep herself from smiling or laughing at the poor girl but for Rebecca, she just kept quiet.  
  
After eating and talking for hours on end, they began to fall asleep. Inuyasha was leaning against a tree with his eyes closed and the others couldn't tell if he was sleeping or thinking. Kagome and Sango were sleeping on one end of the campsite with Shippou lying at Kagome's side. Miroku was sleeping while he sat up in front of the fire. Sara and Rebecca were leaning against the same tree but different then Inuyasha's. While the others slept, they were quietly talking.  
  
"So, do you ever think that he ever let's that out of his sight?" Rebecca asked Sara in a whisper. Sara sighed and shook her head. "Neither do I. He always has it at his side and never leaves it. So, what are we going to do?"  
  
"We're just going to have to approach him sometime when he's alone, if that's ever. When ever I think, he's going to be by himself, that girl follows him with a smile on her face. She makes me sick." Sara sneered not mentioning the name of the girl she was talking about. Rebecca laughed quietly and smirked.  
  
"Jealous, are we?" Rebecca asked her with a smile planted on her face. Sara turned her head so that Rebecca could see the glare she was giving her. Rebecca had to bit her bottom lip to keep herself from laughing. Suddenly, they heard rustling. "Shh..."  
  
Both of them turned and closed their eyes but leaving them open slightly to their surroundings. They saw Inuyasha open his eyes and stand up. For a second, they held their breaths thinking that he had heard their conversation and was about to commence yelling at them.  
  
Both of them sighed when he didn't even look at them but headed into the surrounding forest by himself. Sara smiled to herself as she turned her head to tell Rebecca something. "Now, is the time. He's by himself and now would be the perfect time to get what we need without having the others know."  
  
Rebecca nodded in agreement. Just as the two were about to stand there heard some more movements in the camp. They quickly looked over to where Kagome, Sango, and Shippou were sleeping. Sara's right eye began to twitch when she saw Kagome sit up and look around the campsite. To her, the two looked like they were sleeping so they didn't have to worry about it.  
  
Kagome's eyes quickly scan the campsite for the inu hanyou but didn't seem to find him anywhere near and everyone else looked like they were asleep. She sighed and stood up making sure that she didn't hit the young kitsune that had been sleeping at her side but now was by Sango and Kirara. "Inuyasha, please don't be with her."  
  
The two watched as Kagome left the campsite in search of Inuyasha. That's when they sensed it. They were soul capturers surrounding the campsite that had lead the inu hanyou away from the campsite in the first place.  
  
~*~END OF CHAPTER~*~  
  
What is the secret that Rebecca and Sara keep talking about when they think no one is listening? And what does it have to do with Inuyasha? Why are soul capturers around the campsite? And who is the person Kagome is hoping that Inuyasha is not with?  
  
The answers to all the questions will be answered some time soon in this story. The first two wouldn't be answered until a few chapters after this one but the last two will be answered in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I didn't but that's only because my stomach hurts right now from eating too much ice cream.  
  
PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! DON'T MAKE ME SHAKE MY FIST AT YOU!!!!!  
  
-A is for anteater-  
  
HieiKitty 


	5. Soul capturers

FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by HieiKitty  
  
Written on Monday, April 19, 2004 at 5:51 pm.  
  
I CAN'T WAIT TIL SATURDAY! *jumps up and down like a crazed fangirl* THEY'RE FINALLY GOING TO SHOW THE SECOND SEASON OF INU YASHA ON ADULT SWIM ON SATURDAY AND I CAN'T WAIT!!!!! PLUS TOMMY'S (MY FRIEND) BIRTHDAY IS ON SATURDAY AND HE'S HAVING HIS BIRTHDAY PARTY THEN!!!! I WOULD SAY WHAT I'M GETTING HIM BUT THEN IF SARA OR TOMMY IS READING THIS THEY WOULD KNOW WHAT IT IS AND THEY DON'T NEED TO KNOW!!!!!!!!!! *laughs insanely*  
  
*calms down and sits in front the computer* Anyways, all that stuff is off topic and I know that I should be going straight to the chapter since Sara keeps threaten me that she's going to tie up Sesshy so I can't pet his tail. THAT'S CRUEL AND UNUSUAL PUNISHMENT, SARA! AND THAT'S ILLEGAL!!! *cries into hands* I don't think I would able to go without petting Sesshy's tail. I know cause I was dare to not pet his tail for a day and it was truly torture!  
  
*suddenly jumps on bed and rolls on to the ground* WHEE!! *from on the ground* Well, I guess I should start before that torture actually happens. I still have to put up with a pissed Hiei. So, yeah.......  
  
~*~FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG~*~  
  
Kagome's eyes quickly scan the campsite for the inu hanyou but didn't seem to find him anywhere near and everyone else looked like they were asleep. She sighed and stood up making sure that she didn't hit the young kitsune that had been sleeping at her side but now was by Sango and Kirara. "Inuyasha, please don't be with her."  
  
The two watched as Kagome left the campsite in search of Inuyasha. That's when they sensed it. They were soul capturers surrounding the campsite that had lead the inu hanyou away from the campsite in the first place.  
  
~*~CHAPTER FIVE: SOUL CAPTURERS~*~  
  
(A/N: Now that you have read the chapter title, can anyone guess who will be mentioned in this chapter? I can! ^^ *jumps up and down with hand raised*)  
  
"What the hell are those things?" Sara asked as she and Rebecca quickly stood up when the soul capturers appear before them. Rebecca shrugged then attacked one of the soul capturers. It instantly disappeared dropping the soul that it had been carrying. (A/N: I know this is going to be strange and unreasonable but it's my fanfic so live with it!) The soul slowly dropped to the ground and laid motionless on the grass. Sara and Rebecca kneeled down beside it.  
  
Instantly the two began to poke the light blue soul orb. Rebecca smiled as she continued to poke it but Sara poked it really hard just to see what it was. (A/N: Oh, that didn't sound right.....) Suddenly, the orb broke and a fine mist raise into the air then disappeared. Sara then realized what it was. "Uh oh......."  
  
"What's up? Why did you say 'uh oh'?" Rebecca asked as she and Sara stood up. Sara shook her head then looked around.  
  
"Something's not right here. That orb was a soul and we just broke it...sadly......." Sara informed her as she looked around the campsite. Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kirara were still asleep and didn't even sense the presence of the soul capturers. Rebecca looked up at the sky where the soul had disappeared.  
  
"Ok......if that was a soul and we broke it.......what happened to it?" Rebecca asked as she attacked another of the soul capturers and another soul dropped and landed on the grass. She was about to poke it when Sara stopped her.  
  
"I don't know what happened to it but if it has a bad effect then I suggest we don't make the scene worse. But we should kill those soul capturers and free those souls." Sara told her. Rebecca nodded and left the soul orb alone in peace. Then the two began to destruction of the soul capturers that were in and surrounding the campsite.  
  
"Where do you think Inuyasha and Kagome went to? And why were those things here with souls?" Rebecca began to ask the ookami hanyou. Sara shrugged then smiled.  
  
"There's only one way to find out and I say we trail them and found out for ourselves." Sara told her then began to walk into the forest in direction Inuyasha and Kagome had left the campsite in. Rebecca stood there for a moment then followed her.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha thoughts were disturbed when he sensed the change in the wind direction. His ears began to twitch when he smelt the familiar scent in the air. He quickly opened his eyes and searched the campsite. There was no sign of the dead miko but he could see her soul capturers all around the campsite.  
  
Inuyasha quickly stood and followed the scent to where he knew he would find his first love, Kikyou.  
  
~*~END OF CHAPTER~*~  
  
Yes, I know that this chapter was very short but at least you know now who Inuyasha went after and who Kagome was talking about. Well, I guess I'll write the next chapter so no one gets mad and tries to kill me. No going to mention any names......*glares at Sara who is sitting with Inuyasha and rubbing his ears. Sara: What?* Sigh, anyways, don't forget to review!  
  
REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! DON'T MAKE ME SEND AN ANTEATER TO YOUR HOUSE!!!!  
  
-A is for anteater-  
  
HieiKitty 


	6. A dead miko, a teenaged miko, and an ook...

FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by HieiKitty  
  
Written on Monday, April 19, 2004 at 6:37 pm.  
  
HELLO! *A BAG OF SUGAR IS SEEN IN A CORNER, EMPTY* WHEE! I'M HAVING THE TIME OF MY LIFE! HIEI CAME HOME FROM THE STORE WITH SUGAR AND HE GAVE ME SOME! *JUMPS OFF BED TRYING TO FLY BUT FALLS ON MY FACE ON THE GROUND THEN BEGINS TO LAUGH INSANELY* I THINK THERE WAS SOMETHING IN THAT OR IT WASN'T SUGAR! BUT WHO CARES? IT SEEMS THAT I'M AMUSING HIEI WITH MY RAMBLINGS! WHY CAN'T I STOP SCREAMING? *STANDS UP AND RUNS TO HIEI AND SHAKES HIM BY HIS SHOULDERS* WHY AM I SCREAMING!?!?  
  
Hiei: How the hell am I suppose to know?  
  
DAMN IT! IT WAS THAT SUGAR WASN'T IT?!? DAMN IT, HIEI! STOP BEING SO JEALOUS OF SESSHOMARU!  
  
Hiei:..... *takes out a tranquilizer gun and shots Becca with it*  
  
GRRRRRRRRR!!!!!! DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.................hey, I'm not screaming anymore! Yay! ^^ Anyways, Let's get to the story so before the tranquilizer wears off and I start screaming again.....  
  
~*~FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG~*~ ~*~CHAPTER SIX: A DEAD MIKO, A TEENAGED MIKO, AND AN OOKAMI HANYOU~*~  
  
Inuyasha thoughts were disturbed when he sensed the change in the wind direction. His ears began to twitch when he smelt the familiar scent in the air. He quickly opened his eyes and searched the campsite. There was no sign of the dead miko but he could see her soul capturers all around the campsite.  
  
Inuyasha quickly stood and followed the scent to where he knew he would find his first love, Kikyou.  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha quickly traveled through the forest searching for Kikyou. Suddenly, he found himself in front of her. She was sitting in front of a medium sized tree and had her eyes closed. As soon as he opened his mouth to question her, her eyes shot opened and stared at the inu hanyou in front of her.  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked him in a whisper. She slowly stood up and left her bow and arrows on the ground where she had been sitting. Inuyasha had wanted to ask her why she was there but the words disappeared from his lips. Kikyou gave him a sincere look and lift her hand then placed it on his cheek.  
  
"Inuyasha, since you are here, I will take you to hell with me now. I was going to kill Kagome but you came instead. This way is better. I won't have to kill anyone else just us." Kikyou whispered to him as her cold hand rested on his face. Inuyasha's eyes slowly began to close and he nodded in agreement with Kikyou. She smiled and removed her hand from his face then placed both of her hands on his shoulders.  
  
"Kikyou. Leave Inuyasha alone!" She heard someone yell at her. Kikyou turn her gaze from the inu hanyou to Kagome who was now standing several feet away from them. She smiled evilly at the young miko.  
  
"I'm sorry, Kagome, but I'm going to hell and I'm taking Inuyasha with me." With that being said, Kikyou and Inuyasha were surrounded by a bright light. Kagome gasped and instantly ran to the two but was stopped by a barrier that Kikyou had set up earlier. Kagome panicked and began to yell at Inuyasha, hopefully awaking him from his trance.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't do it! Kikyou! This isn't right! You have him in a trance! He still has things to do! You can't do this!" Kagome began to yell as she tried to use her own miko powers to get through the barrier but to no prevail. Suddenly, the ground surrounding Kikyou and Inuyasha began to disappear taking the two with it. "Inuyasha! Wake up!"  
  
"Kagome! What's happening?" Rebecca asked as she and Sara entered the clearing where the three were. Kagome instantly turned to them and frowned.  
  
"Sara! Rebecca! Kikyou's going to take Inuyasha to hell with her! You guys have to do something! I can't get through to him!" Kagome told them in a rush. They could hear the pain that she held in her voice. She was truly concerned for the inu hanyou's life. Sara and Rebecca nodded and walked up to where Kagome was and where the barrier began.  
  
"Kagome, stand aside. We'll try to remove the barrier and get Inuyasha away from her. I promise you that Inuyasha is not going to hell anytime I'm around." Sara told her as she gently pushed Kagome out of the way. Rebecca took a step towards the barrier and a small fire sprung up around her. She sighed and turned to Sara.  
  
"Sara! I think I'll be able to break the barrier but only for a few moments. You'll need to go in and get Inuyasha! We have to hurry. He's almost a fifth in." Rebecca quickly told her as the fire around her began to grow and made a small hole in Kikyou's barrier.  
  
Sara nodded and walked over to where her kitsune friend was. She then sighed and walked through the hole and into the area inside the barrier. The instant she was in, the fire surrounding Rebecca disappeared and so did the hole in the barrier. "Sara, you'll have to hurry and get Inuyasha away from Kikyou. Once you do, I'll make a hole in the barrier again."  
  
Sara let the thought sink into her mind as she moved through the bright light and towards where she though Inuyasha was. After a few seconds, she found herself in the middle and the light was no longer bright. She could see Inuyasha and Kikyou. They were close to a fifth in hell. Kikyou was standing in front of Inuyasha with her hands resting on his shoulders. Inuyasha was just standing there with his eyes closed. "Inuyasha!"  
  
~*~END OF CHAPTER~*~  
  
HA! ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER! WELL, AT LEAST THIS ONE WAS PRETTY GOOD! CHAPTERS FOUR AND FIVE WERE BORING BUT THIS ONE HAD SOME ACTION IN IT! AS SOME OF YOU CAN TELL THE TRANQUILIZER HAS WORE OFF AND NOW I'M SCREAMING AGAIN! *SIGH* I WONDER HOW LONG THIS IS GOING TO LAST.........  
  
PLEASE REVIEW! DON'T MAKE ME SEND AN ALIEN MOO COW TO YOUR HOUSE AND SHAKE MY FIST AT YOU!!!  
  
-A is for anteater-  
  
HieiKitty 


	7. Saved by an ookami hanyou

FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by HieiKitty  
  
Written on Monday, April 19, 2004 at 9:59 pm.  
  
SMUGGLES, EVERYBODY! (SMUGGLES=HELLO/HI) AS YOU CAN SEE, I'M STILL A SUGAR HIGH PLUS I JUST ATE SOME BEEF RAMEN! I WOULD LIKE TO THANK SARA FOR REVIEWING AND ANYONE ELSE WHO MIGHT'VE REVIEWED WHILE I WASN'T ON! THANKS, REVIEWS MAKE ME VERY HAPPY! ^^  
  
EVERYBODY IN THE CLUB GETTING TIPSY! HEHE! SORRY IF YOU HAVE NO CLUE WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT! I WAS TALKING TO SARA EARLIER ABOUT HIEI SINCE THE LAST CHAPTER HIEI HAS BEEN VERY NICE TO ME CONSIDERING HOW HE REALLY IS! HER MADE ME SOME BEEF RAMEN, ISN'T THAT NICE? *HUGS HIEI WHO IS SITTING BESIDE ME*  
  
Hiei: Yeah, about that.......since, I did that.......  
  
YOU CAN TELL ME LATER, HIEI! I HAVE TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER THEN WE TALK ABOUT WHAT EVER YOU WANTED TO TALK ABOUT!  
  
Hiei:......I expect....  
  
LATER, HIEI! GEESH, I'M TRYING TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER! AND IF YOU SAY ANYTHING ABOUT MY YELLING(OH THAT DOESN'T SOUND RIGHT...), HIEI, I'LL HIT YOU SINCE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO GAVE ME THE SUGAR!  
  
Hiei:....something out of this.....  
  
*SIGHS* HIEI, BE QUIET FOR NOW! YOU CAN TALK TO ME WHILE I'M WRITING THE ACTUAL CHAPTER! ANYWAYS, NOW TO THE STORY BEFORE HIEI PROLONGS IT ANYMORE!  
  
~*~FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG~*~  
  
WARNING: THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS SOME TEXT CONCERNING KIKYOU. IF YOU ARE A HUGE FAN OF KIKYOU, I SUGGEST YOU DON'T READ THIS CHAPTER.  
  
~*~CHAPTER SEVEN: SAVED BY AN OOKAMI HANYOU~*~  
  
Sara nodded and walked over to where her kitsune friend was. She then sighed and walked through the hole and into the area inside the barrier. The instant she was in, the fire surrounding Rebecca disappeared and so did the hole in the barrier. "Sara, you'll have to hurry and get Inuyasha away from Kikyou. Once you do, I'll make a hole in the barrier again."  
  
Sara let the thought sink into her mind as she moved through the bright light and towards where she though Inuyasha was. After a few seconds, she found herself in the middle and the light was no longer bright. She could see Inuyasha and Kikyou. They were close to a fifth in hell. Kikyou was standing in front of Inuyasha with her hands resting on his shoulders. Inuyasha was just standing there with his eyes closed. "Inuyasha!"  
  
~*~  
  
Kikyou laughed to herself as she saw entered the area behind the barrier. Then she heard the girl call out to Inuyasha. "Inuyasha!"  
  
"There's no use, you arrogant wolf. I'm taking him to hell and there isn't anything you'll be able to do about it." Kikyou sneered at Sara. Sara scoffed and glared at the dead miko. She took a couple of steps towards Kikyou then stopped and continued to glare at Kikyou.  
  
"You better let go of Inu, Kikyou. I'll kill you if I have to and I won't hesitate but I won't if you let Inu go." Sara sneered back. Kikyou laughed at the statement that she received from the teenaged ookami hanyou.  
  
~*~END OF CHAPTER~*~  
  
NAH I'M JUST KIDDING! THE CHAPTER'S NOT OVER! HEHE! I JUST WANTED TO SEE IF I GOT ANYONE MAD! HEHE!  
  
Hiei:....hey, nigen......  
  
*BLUSHES* I TOLD YOU! I'M NOT DOING THAT! NO! NO! NO! NOT DOING THAT! AND DON'T CALL ME NIGEN! I HAVE A NAME YOU KNOW! AND I WOULD APPERCIATE IT IF YOU WOULD CALL ME BY THAT TOO! IT'S BECCA IF YOU DIDN'T KNOW, WHICH WOULD BE PRETTY SAD IF YOU DIDN'T!  
  
Hiei: .....Beccako...  
  
(-ko is used as a permanent suffix on a female name, or can be used to make a shortened nickname form of a name for someone who you are romantically involved with. Example: Rebecca=Beccako)  
  
*FACE GROWS REDDER WITH EMBARASSMENT* WELL, BACK TO THE STORY! I NEED TO TALK TO HIEI!  
  
~*~BACK TO THE CHAPTER~*~  
  
"Do you actually think that you could kill me? You're just an ookami hanyou." Kikyou told her then laughed. Sara glared at her then pulled out one of her two katanas, which hung by her side,(have you ever noticed that Kouga has a katana but I've never seen him use it. Weird.) out of its sheath and pointed it towards Kikyou.  
  
"You left one thing out, I'm a PISSED ookami hanyou." Sara told her before she ran towards Kikyou for her attack. Sara jumped into the air and was about to come down and attack Kikyou when she moved Inuyasha in the way of the attack. She immediately stopped her attack so she didn't hit Inuyasha on accident. "Damn you, Kikyou."  
  
"Heh, you wouldn't be able to attack me if I put Inuyasha in your attack's path every time. What are you going to do about it? What will you do? How are you going to save the poor Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked her then began to laugh again, (is it me or does Kikyou laugh a lot in this fic?) Sara saw that Kikyou had left her weapons on the ground so she went and quickly picked them up.  
  
"Fine, I'll just close the portal to hell you made." Sara told her as she readied the arrow and bow. She aimed the arrow towards where Kikyou's and Inuyasha's feet were disappearing into the earth. Sara took a deep breath and shot the arrow.  
  
(should i stop here? nah, I'll continue just for the people who want to continue to read)  
  
Suddenly, Rebecca, Kagome, and Sara ears were filled with the sounds of screams of death. When Sara had shot the arrow, she slightly moved upwards causing the arrow to raise hitting Kikyou unexpectedly. The arrow had hit Kikyou in the chest and now she was bleeding all over Inuyasha. She had to lean on him to support herself.  
  
Kikyou could feel herself dying and knew that she wouldn't be able to keep her promise of taking Inuyasha with her when she died which also meant that he would have to go back on his own promise. Kikyou took her last breath then fell to the ground with almost no more noise. Instantly, the barrier and the bright light disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha was standing in the middle of the clearing still half way in the trance. Sara dropped the bow when she saw Inuyasha drop to the ground. She rushed over to him and sat down on the ground beside him. His eyes were closed and his breaths were shallow. Kikyou had taken some of his energy when she opened the portal to hell. Kagome and Rebecca quickly walked over the two just as she moved Inuyasha's head onto her lap.  
  
"Inuyasha? Can you hear me? If you're a stupid inu hanyou, say something." Sara quietly commanded him in a joking tone of voice. Kagome and Rebecca let out a sigh of relief when Inuyasha slightly opened his eyes and looked up at Sara.  
  
"You're the baka, woman. And yes, I can hear you. You're practically in my ear, you know." Inuyasha told her in his normal voice. Sara smiled down at him and nodded. Something about Sara's smile comforted Inuyasha. He knew that he could trust her with his life if needed. The next thing he knew, he felt himself beginning to drift off into slumber while his head still lay on Sara's lap.  
  
~*~END OF CHAPTER~*~  
  
FINALLY! THERE YOU GO, SARA! THERE'S YOUR FLUFF WITH INUYASHA! BUT YOU HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL YOUR LEMON COMES AND IT WON'T BE FOR A WHILE TOO! HEHE! SO HOW WAS THAT CHAPTER? PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!  
  
Hiei: Beccako, I expect.....  
  
NO! If I was to do that, Sesshy would get really pissed!  
  
Hiei: *glare* Fine, go fuck that damn inu! I don't care! Leave my sight, Rebecca!  
  
Um, Hiei?  
  
Hiei: WHAT?!?!  
  
You're kinda in my house so I can't go anywhere else especially at this time of night (11:32 pm) and you know I didn't mean it, Hiei-chan. But I understand if you want to leave, Hiei-chan.  
  
Hiei: nope, I'm not going anywhere. I have to make sure that inu doesn't come looking for you later on.  
  
*sigh and shakes fist towards Sara's direction* damn you, Sara! Can't you see what you got me into?!? *sigh* Anyways, don't forget to review!  
  
REVIEW! OR I'LL SEND HIEI AFTER YOU FOR MAKING ME SAD! REVIEW SAYS HIEI AND ME!  
  
-A is for anteater-  
  
HieiKitty 


	8. News about Kikyou

FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by HieiKitty  
  
Written on Tuesday, April 20, 2004 at 11:53 am.  
  
DAMN YOU, HIEI! DAMN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THAT! GEESH! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE I AM GOING TO GET IN?!?  
  
Hiei: *smirk*  
  
*Glares at Hiei* GRRRRRR! Anyways, thanks for all the reviews that I have received, if any new ones, cause they make me very happy! ^^ You may be asking, "Why is she yelling at Hiei?" Well, I'll tell you!  
  
Last night, I agreed to let Hiei sleep in my bed with me and surprisingly he didn't misbehave. Anyways, I wake up this morning to find out that it's eleven-fifty and I had missed the bus for school! DAMN HIM! HE DID THIS ON PURPOSE! I know because it's his job to wake me up for school but no! He didn't wake me up and now I'm going to get in trouble by the school and my mom!  
  
Hiei: Nigen...  
  
SHUT UP, HIEI! Let's get to the story before I get really pissed and don't feel like writing this chapter. I hope you all are enjoying this fic so far! And now onto Chapter Eight!  
  
~*~FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG~*~  
  
~*~CHAPTER EIGHT: NEWS ABOUT KIKYOU~*~  
  
Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes as he regained conscious. As he sat up, he looked around at his surroundings. He was now in a hut that had s fire going inside with a pot over it cooking something. Then he saw Kagome's yellow bag, Sango's weapons, and Miroku's staff leaning against the wall opposite of him. Inuyasha stood up and exited the hut.  
  
"Inu!" He heard someone call. Inuyasha looked ahead of him to see Sara run up to him. "So, you're finally awake. It's about time! While you were sleeping, we took you to Kaede's village."  
  
Inuyasha looked around to see that he was indeed in Kaede's village. Suddenly, he felt a slight pain in his shoulders. He turned to look at them to see that Sara was still there but now she had started to poke the areas where Kikyou had had her hands. Sara laughed as she stopped poking him then smiled at him. "You have bruises from Kikyou. Did you two do something?"  
  
Sara laughed then patted him on the shoulder. "I'm just kidding. I know for a fact that you and Kikyou did nothing of the sort. Hehe. Anyways, about Kikyou......."  
  
"Inuyasha!!!!" The two hanyou heard Kagome call to him. They turned to see Kagome running towards them, followed by Sango and Rebecca, whose faces were red with anger, and then finally Miroku, who had a red hand print on each of his cheeks.  
  
"Inuyasha, you're awake! I was so worried that you would never wake up!" Kagome told him when she finally reached the two hanyous. Sango and Rebecca stood beside the three. Rebecca sighed.  
  
"Kagome, I told you that he would wake up....." Rebecca told her but Kagome ignored her and hugged the inu hanyou. Sara took a couple of steps back from the couple with her right eyes twitching. Rebecca came up beside her smirking. "Jealous....."  
  
Sara glared at her then hit her on the top of her head with her fist. Miroku finally joined the group smiling. Rebecca and Sango turned to him and glared at him. Sara saw the hand prints on the monk's face and figured out what had happened between the three. She began to laugh as she pointed at Rebecca. "Miroku groped you!"  
  
"Grrrrr! Miroku's just a dirty lecher!" Rebecca told her then stomped away and went into the hut that Inuyasha had come from. Sango nodded in agreement and followed the angry kitsune. Miroku smiled at the ookami hanyou.  
  
"It was worth it." He said then followed the two girls into the hut. Sara continued to laugh forgetting about the two beside her. Inuyasha pushed Kagome off of him with a little force then turned to Sara.  
  
"What happened to Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked with a bit of concern. Sara stopped laughing and turned to the inu hanyou and the miko. Kagome fell silent and looked away from Inuyasha. Sara was no longer smiling but wasn't frowning. She sighed then told Inuyasha the news.  
  
"Kikyou's dead."  
  
~*~END OF CHAPTER~*~  
  
HA! ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER! AND YET I KNOW THAT SARA'S GOING TO GET MAD AT ME FOR MAKING IT SO SHORT BUT WHO CARES? I'M JUST CONCENTRATING ON THE FACT THAT HIEI DIDN'T WAKE ME UP FOR SCHOOL!  
  
WELL, ANYWAYS, DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW CAUSE I'LL SENDING OVER MY BIG STUFFED ANIMAL OVER TO YOUR HOUSE AND IT WILL ENGULF YOU AND YOUR FAMILY IF YOU DON'T! MUWAHAHAHAHA!  
  
-A is for anteater-  
  
HieiKitty 


	9. Inuyasha is missing and the mission is r...

FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by HieiKitty  
  
Written on Tuesday, April 20, 2004 at 6:22 pm.  
  
I think I'm going hunting. Don't ask. *takes out a huge butterfly net* Hehe. I would go hunting for Sesshomaru but he's at Sara and Hiei's here so I think I'm going to hunt for Kyou! (if you have no clue who I'm talking about, don't worry about it but you should watch the anime Fruits Basket or even the manga. It's hilarious.) Hehe. Talk to you after the chapter for an update. I have to follow Yuki in order to find Kyou...*begins to follow Yuki who walks by*  
  
~*~FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG~*~  
  
~*~CHAPTER NINE: INUYASHA MISSING AND THE MISSION IS REVEALED~*~  
  
After discussing what had happened and how Kikyou had died. The three went into the hut where Kaede was with the others who were eating some curry (mm....curry.....). Inuyasha, Kagome, and Sara sat down with them. Sara sat down next to Rebecca and took the bowl of curry from her. Rebecca turned and glared at her. "Grrr! Give that back! It's mine!"  
  
Rebecca lunged for the bowl of curry in Sara's hands but Sara was too fast and moved out of her way. Rebecca landed face first on the ground. Sara laughed at her. "Not anymore. Now it's mine."  
  
With that being said, Sara quickly ate the curry then put the empty bowl in front of Rebecca's face. Rebecca sat up and took the bowl in her hands. Kagome, who was sitting on the other side of her, could have sworn she heard her whimper. Suddenly, she tackled her friend. Miroku watched excitedly as Rebecca and Sara wrestled in front of the others. "Damn you, Sara! That was my curry!"  
  
"Ha, what are you going to do about it?" Sara asked jokingly as she picked up Rebecca and threw her onto the other side of the room. Rebecca flew through the air and then landed on top of Miroku sending them both to the floor. Sara stood laughing as she watched her friend struggled to get up. "Wow, Becca. I didn't know that you felt that way about Miroku."  
  
"Yeah, right! He wishes!" Rebecca yelled at her as she stood up and glared at Sara. Suddenly, she ran and tackled the ookami hanyou. The two rolled out of the hut. Everyone sighed as they could hear the two fighting outside.  
  
"That was weird..." Kagome said as she looked at the opening of the hut. Shippou nodded as he drew on some paper using crayons. Sango nodded as well.  
  
"Is it me or does it seems that those two are always fighting?" Sango asked them. Kagome and Shippou nodded. Suddenly, Sara came flying through the air into the hut and landed on Inuyasha. Rebecca walked in laughing at her friend.  
  
"Ha! I didn't know you had feelings for Inuyasha, Sara." Rebecca said in between laughs. Sara rubbed her head then laughed along with the kitsune.  
  
"Yep, sure do!" Sara said happily then hugged the shocked inu hanyou she was sitting on. Rebecca and Miroku started laughing while Kagome, Shippou, and Sango gasped. Inuyasha just sat there slightly blushing but not blushing enough for anyone but Sara to notice. Suddenly, Inuyasha pushed Sara off of him and onto the ground.  
  
"Heh, it looks like he doesn't have any feelings for you though." Rebecca told her as she sat down beside Kagome and Shippou. Sara crawled on the ground and sat down beside Rebecca. Once both were settle, Sara and Rebecca burst out laughing. The others looked at them weirdly.  
  
After hours of discussing things and what they were going to do next, it was finally growing dark outside and some of them began to go to sleep; talking about Kagome, Shippou, and Sango here. The other drifted off to sleep after an hour of silence and whispering between Rebecca and Sara. Kagome, Shippou, and Sango slept on the ground while the others slept leaning against the wall of the hut. Kaede had left them and went to a different hut to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
When Sara woke up, the hut was quiet. There was no sunlight coming through the window indicating that it was still before sunrise. She looked around the room to see that the others were still asleep especially Rebecca who was snoring in the corner while she leaned against a wall. It took Sara a while before she noticed that Inuyasha was missing which meant that he probably had left sometime earlier and was outside by himself. Sara smiled to herself and crawled over to her kitsune friend. Rebecca continued to snore as she unconsciously raised her arm and hit Sara in the face.  
  
"Stupid kitsunes.." Sara quietly said to herself as she glared at the sleeping kitsune. Then she heard a quiet laugh. Rebecca slowly opened her eyes and glared at her.  
  
"I heard that, wolf." Rebecca said in a whispered then yawned. She smirked when she saw a light red mark on Sara's face where she had hit her. She yawned again and gave Sara a death glare. "What's so important that you had to wake me up?"  
  
"If I remember right, I didn't even wake you up. You're the one who woke up on your own after you hit me!" Sara whispered angrily. Rebecca waved her off then looked around the room.  
  
"Where's Inuyasha?" She asked in a whisper while she looked to see if she could locate him in the room. Sara hit her in the side of the head making Rebecca turned and glared at her.  
  
"That exactly why I was GOING to wake you." Sara told her. Rebecca sighed and nodded. The two of them quietly stood up making sure not to wake the others. They then walked outside of the hut and stood outside in the cool night. Rebecca looked up at the midnight sky and sighed once again.  
  
"It's time to finally complete our mission, Sara." Rebecca told her. Sara nodded in agreement and withdrew one of her katanas from its sheath. She held it up in front of her and it reflected the almost full moon towards her.  
  
"Yep. By tomorrow, Inuyasha's sword, Tetsusaiga, will no longer exist in this world."  
  
~*~END OF CHAPTER~*~  
  
*swings but misses* Damn it, Kyou! *sigh* I still haven't caught him. He's one slick neko. Oh, well. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'll have to wait until I can find Kyou again so I'll just have to make due with Yuki *hugs Yuki and he transforms into a mouse* Hehe. I love to do that. *Hiei glares at me* Don't worry, Hiei. I haven't forgot about you. *hugs Hiei* I would hug Sesshy but he's at Sara's house with her, Inuyasha, and Yusuke. So, yeah....  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!! DON'T MAKE ME GET MY SHOE AND THROW IT AT YOU!!!!! *shakes fist*  
  
-A is for anteater-  
  
HieiKitty 


	10. Meeting Inuyasha's half brother

FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by HieiKitty  
  
Written on Tuesday, April 20, 2004 at 10:06 pm.  
  
Shhhh! Kyou's sleeping under that tree *points to the tree in front of me* and I'm finally going to catch him. *quietly walks up to the sleeping Kyou and it about to swing the net and capture him when.....*  
  
Hiei: Hey, nigen! I need to talk to you.  
  
*Kyou wakes up and sees me then runs for his life*  
  
*Throw net on the ground and glares at Hiei* GOD DAMN IT, HIEI!!! YOU WOKE UP KYOU AND HE GOT AWAY!!!!!! *sighs* Oh, well. I'll just have to hug you, Hiei. *Hugs Hiei happily*  
  
Hiei:......*blushes slightly and then clears throat*  
  
Hehe! Sorry about that, Hiei. *laughs nervously and lets go of Hiei* -^^- Anyways, thanks to all of you who actually reviewed. Arigato! And now to the story!  
  
~*~FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG~*~  
  
~*~CHAPTER TEN: MEETING INUYASHA'S HALF BROTHER~*~  
  
(A/N: OOOH! I'M GOING TO LOVE THIS CHAPTER SINCE IT'S GOING TO HAVE.......*GETS ATTACKED BY MY DOG, LIZZIE* AAAAAAAH!)  
  
The two of them quietly stood up making sure not to wake the others. They then walked outside of the hut and stood outside in the cool night. Rebecca looked up at the midnight sky and sighed once again.  
  
"It's time to finally complete our mission, Sara." Rebecca told her. Sara nodded in agreement and withdrew one of her katanas from its sheath. She held it up in front of her and it reflected the full moon towards her.  
  
"Yep. By tomorrow, Inuyasha's sword, Tetsusaiga, will no longer exist in this world."  
  
~*~  
  
Inuyasha hadn't been able to sleep that night. He had closed his eyes to be engulfed in his thoughts. Kikyou was dead now, Sara and Rebecca had joined their group, and now he could sense someone near. Inuyasha opened his eyes to see that the others were sleeping. Hiei eyes landed on Sara for a moment. He sighed then quietly stood up and exited the hut. Outside the hut, Inuyahsa stood under the full moon and sniffed the air surrounding him. Inuyasha scoffed in disgust.  
  
"Sesshomaru...(Eeeee! Sesshy-chan!)" Inuyasha said with in dislike. He scoffed once again and began to walk into the forest (Inuyasha's Forest) following the scent of Sesshomaru. Inuyasha stopped when he reached the clearing where the Bone-Eater's Well was. He stood there for a moment before Sesshomaru walked out of the surrounding forest and faced his younger half brother.  
  
"Sesshomaru! Why are you here?" Inuyasha asked him angrily. Sesshomaru's expression on his face did not change for a moment.  
  
"Inuyasha, hand over Tetsusaiga." Sesshomaru demanded. Suddenly, the two turned when they sensed they were not alone. Sara and Rebecca appeared out of the forest and were happily smiling at Inuyasha. When they saw Sesshomaru, their smile disappeared. Rebecca slammed her foot on the ground.  
  
"God damn it! There's someone with him! How the hell are we suppose to follow out the mission if there's someone with him?" Rebecca angrily asked the ookami hanyou beside her. Sara turned and glared at her.  
  
"How the hell am I suppose to know? I though he was going to be by himself! It's not my fault that he isn't!" Sara yelled back at her. The two glared at each other while Inuyasha and Sesshomaru watched. Sesshomaru began to grow irritated.  
  
Suddenly, Sesshomaru attacked the two girls with his poison claws. Instantly, both of them jumped out of his way dodging the attack. Both of them landed next to Inuyasha and glared at the inu taiyoukai that had tried to kill them. "Hey, you! What's your problem? Do you just go around and attack random people? We didn't do anything to you, you know!"  
  
After telling that to him, Rebecca stuck out her tongue at him then laughed. Sara laughed along with her but stopped to through her own comment in. "Hey, I bet he's pissed because he doesn't have Tetsusaiga and Inuyasha does! He's afraid that since we're here, Inuyasha will finally be able to defeat him with our help!"  
  
The two girls laughed at Sara's comment while Inuyasha smirked. It was pretty funny watching a kitsune and an ookami hanyou make fun of an inu taiyoukai. At the teasing comments, Sesshomaru became even more irritated. "Inuyasha, shut your women up or I'll shut them up myself."  
  
"Ooooooooooooh!!!!" Sara and Rebecca said in unison as they watched what reaction Inuyasha would have after his half brother's comment. Inuyasha glared at Sesshomaru.  
  
"Who the hell said they're my women? I would kill myself before that happens!" Inuyasha yelled at his half brother. Rebecca and Sara quickly turned and glared at the inu hanyou.  
  
"Hey! What are you implying?!? That we're not good enough to be your women?!? I know Rebecca isn't but I'm way more then qualified!!!" Sara yelled angrily at him. Rebecca smirked and raised a brow.  
  
"Wow, Sara. I didn't know that you really wanted to become Inuyasha's mate." Rebecca said slyly then began to laugh. Sara turned and glared at her while slightly blushing. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru just stood there waiting for the next comment. "Are you blushing because it's true?"  
  
Rebecca threw back her head and began to laugh her head off. Sara growled and suddenly tackled her. Rebecca glared at her and kicked her off of her and Sara flew through the air and once again landed on Inuyasha. Rebecca quickly stood up and began to run into the forest. "Sara, hurry up and grab it! We got to do this now!"  
  
"Right!" Sara told her as she got off of Inuyasha. She smiled at Inuyasha then surprisingly grabbed a hold of Tetsusaiga and took off. Tetsusaiga did not shock her as it did to Sesshomaru since she was half human as well. "I'm right behind you, Becca!"  
  
Sara ran after Rebecca into the surrounding forest with Tetsusaiga in hand. Before Inuyasha could realize what had happened, the two were gone.  
  
~*~END OF CHAPTER~*~  
  
OH, what next? HUH? WHAT? WHAT? YOU DON'T KNOW! HAHAHAHA! *calms down and takes out a butterfly net* You know what? I still haven't been able to catch Kyou. I catch them *points to a cage where Shippou, Kirara, Ein, Kouga, and some others* but still no Kyou. I have no clue how I caught Kouga though..... hmmm. Anyways, yes indeed, this chapter was short but the next one will be longer, I promise!  
  
DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!! DON'T MAKE ME CALL MY THERAPIST ON YOU!!!!!!  
  
-A is for anteater-  
  
HieiKitty 


	11. Captured and more secrets revealed

FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by HieiKitty  
  
Written on Wednesday, May 5th (Happy Cinco de Mayo!), 2004 at 11:09 pm.  
  
swings and catches Kyou in net HA! I FINALLY CAUGHT KYOU! EEEEEE! hugs Kyou and he transforms into his neko form AWWW! KYOU'S SO CUTE WHEN HE'S A NEKO!!!! hugs Kyou in his neko form  
  
Kyou: Get the fuck off of me!  
  
Aww! Kyou, you know you love to get hugged! squeezes Kyou and laughs happily - -  
  
Hiei: clears throat Nigen.....  
  
blushes and let's go of Kyou Oh, hi, Hiei! laughs nervously When did you get here? rubs back of my neck you're not mad at me, are you, Hiei- chan?  
  
Hiei: sigh Beccako, tonight.....  
  
puts a hand over Hiei's mouth and laughs nervously Hiei-chan, did you noticed that there's other people in the room right now and I don't think we should talk about THAT right now.  
  
turns to the reader Smuggles, everyone! As I promised, this chapter will be longer than the others because this one will have more action and drama in it. I would like to thank all of you who actually read the chapters and reviewed. You guys make me so happy! I have decided that I will now put some Inu Yasha and Yu Yu Hakusho trivia before each chapter for now on. So here's this chapter's trivia:  
  
Maybe someone can answer this for me: When Inuyasha is attacked and is almost killed, his haori is always sliced or damaged. Does he keep extras or something in Kagome's bag? I ask this because his haori is always damaged and then in the next episode he had a brand new one on. My friend, Sara, says that he must keep thousands of outfits in her bag and that's why it's so big. I guess that's logical.  
  
Oh, and here's another question: Does Sesshomaru wear socks? Don't ask. These are just some random questions me and Sara thought of this weekend when we were at Tommy's birthday party which was really fun. Ha! I laugh at Sara because I told her that the new episode of Inu Yasha was coming on at ten but she didn't believe me and then she started freaking out when it did come on. And then we were talking about it during it and Tommy said that he could tell we were true fans because we would tell each other to shut up then start talking about something we noticed or something. Sara started freaking out when Inuyasha came onto the screen. Seriously, if it was her own TV, I bet she would've kissed it but it was Tommy's so she just hugged it, i think.  
  
Oh, that reminds me; I got sick that day from drinking three suicides in a row. My stomach couldn't handle it so I threw up the food that I had before then and that was tacos. MMMMMM! Tacos!  
  
Oh. Here's a reference guide to my friend's pen names:  
  
Sara= Inu Faceness  
  
Tommy= Foxesinabag  
  
Jarae=Kissfromarose  
  
Emma= Despondent Dreamer  
  
Me= PhibbiKitty and HieiKitty (I have another one but I can't remember what it was....)  
  
Anyways, let's get to the chapter before I forget what I'm going to write.  
  
NOW ONTO THE CHAPTER!  
  
FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG  
  
CHAPTER ELEVEN: CAPTURED AND MORE SECRETS ARE REVEALED  
  
Rebecca and Sara ran through the forest with Sara held on to Tetsusaiga tight. (Oh, that sounded so wrong)  
  
"Hey, do you think that Inuyasha still back there in shock with Sesshomaru just standing there?" Rebecca asked the ookami hanyou without looking back at her. Sara scoffed when she heard the question then she rolled her eyes as she continued to run.  
  
"Oh, yeah. He's still back there with Sesshomaru and now they're having a tea party." Sara told her sarcastically. They ran in awkward silence for a couple of seconds before the two of them began to laugh at the thought of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru having a tea party. (Hey, this is supposed to be a humor fic, right? I was thinking about this during school. Do you think that Sesshomaru ever has tea parties? Hmmm....maybe I should make him....)  
  
"Oh, that would be so hilarious. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha sitting at a little table drinking tea out of little tea cups." Rebecca said in between laughs. They continued to laugh at the thought but were soon interrupted by a scream that rang through out the forest.  
  
"Give me back Tetsusaiga, wench." Was the last thing that Sara heard before she was tackled by Inuyasha who burst out of the surrounding trees. Rebecca skidded to a stop and looked back behind her to see Inuyasha and Sara wrestling for Tetsusaiga. Rebecca sighed deeply then gasped when Inuyasha finally got a hold of Tetsusaiga and stood up, holding Sara by the back of her shirt like a pup (with his hands not his mouth like dogs carry puppies. though that would be funny if Inuyasha carried Sara like that....Oh, that would be a sight to see...If that ever happens I would take thousands of pictures...maybe not thousands but a lot....anyways..).  
  
"Hi, Inuyasha..." Rebecca said then laughed nervously. Sara glared at her kitsune friend as Inuyasha walked towards her while still carrying Sara.  
  
END OF CHAPTER  
  
THERE YOU GO! A WHOLE NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU ALL! AT LEAST FIFTEEN GOOD SENTENCES! I THINK I DID PRETTY GOOD! angry mob appears  
  
Laughs nervously I'M JUST PLAYING WITH YOU ALL (OH, THAT DIDN'T SOUND RIGHT)! I'M GOING TO CONTINUE! ANYWAYS, I PROMISED THAT THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE LONGER THAN THE OTHERS AND I USUALLY DON'T BREAK PROMISES UNLESS IT HAS TO DO WITH CLEANING. SO LET'S GET BACK TO THE STORY BEFORE SOMEONE TRIES TO KILL ME!  
  
BACK TO THE STORY  
  
Kagome and the others woke up to Sara and Rebecca flying into the hut and hitting the back wall. Inuyasha soon walked in after them with Tetsusaiga at his side and a scowl set upon his face. Kagome, Sango, and Miroku sat up straight and looked at the three. Shippou continued to sleep through out the noise.  
  
Rebecca quickly sat up after she slid down the wall and then glared at the ookami hanyou at her side who laid on the ground. "I can't believe you Sara! How in the hell did you get caught?"  
  
Sara slowly sat up after recovering herself then glared back at the kitsune. "Don't you go blaming this on me, Becca. You got caught too so there!" Sara told her then stuck out her tongue. During a few awkward minutes, Sara and Rebecca exchanged glares. Then suddenly, they both lunged at each other but were stopped by Kagome and Sango. Kagome held back Rebecca while Sango held back Sara.  
  
End of chapter  
  
Sorry but that's all there is for now. Sara was getting pissed at me for taking too long. So I just posted what I had type so she would stop fucking yelling at me! Right now, I'm experiencing writer's block so it will probably take awhile before I write the rest of the chapter so sorry!  
  
-HieiKitty-  
  
P.S. I just noticed that this chapter is just mostly me rambling about stuff! Yay for rambling and ranting! Oh, and the author's note before the chapter was long! Now, Sara going to be pissed at me! YAY! ........ 


	12. Flashback! swoosh!

Finding the Place Where We Belong written by HieiKitty  
  
Written on May 13th, 2004 at 11:20 pm.  
  
FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG  
  
CHAPTER TWELVE: FLASHBACK! SWOOSH!   
  
"Now, calm down, you two. What happened and where did you three go?" Kagome asked them while she tried to calm down Rebecca. Inuyasha scoffed and sat down beside Miroku. Everyone turned and looked at him.  
  
"Feh, when I was fighting Sesshomaru, those two had the nerve to try and steal Tetsusaiga. They only got a mile away before I caught up and took Tetsusaiga back." Inuyasha began to explain. Sara and Rebecca scoffed and then turned their backs to the others. Inuyasha glared at them then continued and asked a question. "Here's the real question: Why the hell would they even try to do that?"  
  
Rebecca scoffed and everyone but Sara turned and looked at her. She sighed then kept her face unemotional. "The reason is because we were sent to destroy Tetsusaiga and if possible destroy Inuyasha."  
  
"Rebecca, what are you talking about?" Sango asked her with concern. Rebecca rolled her eyes and looked away. This time it was Sara who answered. She turned her face and looked at the others.  
  
"We were sent here by Rebecca's father to carry out the mission so it would be easier for him to take the jewel shards from Kagome and take Inuyasha's life." Sara told them. Kagome and Sango gasped. Miroku and Shippou stared at Sara and Rebecca in disbelief while Inuyasha continued to glare at them with a scowl set upon his face. Rebecca sighed deeply and fell back on to the ground looking up at the others.  
  
"My father's name is Naraku. He killed my mother along with Sara's mother and their village." Rebecca told them then closed her eyes. Everyone but Inuyasha and Sara gasped and their eyes went wide. Sango and Kagome leaned forward to see if she was going to explain herself anymore.  
  
"Naraku's your father? How is that possible? I thought that Naraku hated everyone. Why would he mate with your mother?" Miroku asked her. Rebecca shook her head and opened one of her eyes.  
  
"Not even I know that. My mother died when Sara and I were seven years old. Every time I try to talk to Dad about Mom he gets upset and sends us on another mission like collecting jewel shards." Rebecca told them trying to explain their situation. Sara turned and faced the others while she leaned against a nearby wall.  
  
"See, my mother and her mother were distant cousins. Our mothers died about at the same time when Naraku attacked my home village...."  
  
FLASHBACK!!!!! SWOOSH!!! jumps out of window trying to fly and falls to the ground  
  
Sara, age seven, sat on the floor of her family's hut drawing on scraps of parchment with worn down crayons. A young woman, Sara's mother, sat beside a fire which was cooking miso soup. Sara sighed and placed the crayons on the floor beside her drawings then looked at her mother. "Mother, the sky is turning black. While I was at the river, the forest was quiet. None of the birds were singing and there were no signs of any animal life. Do you think something bad is going to happen today?"  
  
"Sara, you're probably just imagining things. Nothing is going to happen that doesn't happen everyday. Our village is small and there's only a slight chance of an attack. Barely anyone even knows that it exists. And if you consider the weather, it will stay the same. I repeat, nothing is going to happen." Sara's mother told her. Sara groaned and fell back looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Fine, go ahead and say all the things I think are wrong. I still think something's going to happen and when it does you're going to have to admit that I was right." Sara said and closed her eyes while lying on the floor with her arms behind her head. Sara's mother laughed.  
  
"Of course, dear. You're always right." She told Sara acidulously then laughed once again. Sara sat straight up and glared at her mother.  
  
"Are you being acidulous-" Suddenly, a young woman ran into the hut. Sara had never seen her before but it was obvious that her mother knew the woman when she stood up and went to her.  
  
"Akari, why are you here? What is the matter? Where are Naraku and your daughter?" Sara's mother asked the woman. The woman shook her head and sat down on the floor leaning against a wall.  
  
"Naraku does not know I'm here. Sakaki, please, you've got to help me. Naraku is trying to use Rebecca to find the jewel that disappeared forty one years ago. I told him that if he tried that I would take Rebecca far away from him so that could not happen. Last night, he tried to kill me but I was able to paralyze him long enough to get Rebecca and myself away from the castle. We have been traveling all night and all morning."  
  
"I need your help, Sakaki. My daughter, Rebecca, right now is hiding in the nearby forest waiting for me. I need you to take her in and hide her from Naraku. I will leave the village immediately and distract Naraku from coming here in search of her. If he knew that she was here, he might kill the whole village then take Rebecca and possibly even Sara, since she is a hanyou and could be useful. You don't have to do this." Akari told Sara's mother. Sara stood up and walked over to Akari then glared at her.  
  
"Who are you? How do you know who I am? And how do you know my mother?" Sara asked discourteously (just for your information, I'm going to try to use advanced words because I'm trying to expand my vocabulary...yeah...). Sakaki, Sara's mother, glared at her daughter.  
  
"Sara! Be respectful! You're talking to your Aunt Akari!" Sakaki yelled at Sara. Sara scoffed and sat back down looking at the wall trying to ignore the two women. Akari laughed.  
  
"Sakaki, your daughter reminds me so much of yourself and Kagetsuya (that will be Kouga's and Sara's father's name. I would use the name from Sara's fanfic but I'm using my own computer which doesn't have the internet so I can't look it up so yeah....don't ask where I got the names for everyone...)." Akari said joyfully while she smiled. For a moment, the two women forgot the reason why Akari was even there.  
  
Suddenly, there was a loud crash and screaming. The three females instantly stood up and ran outside the hut. The scene outside was disastrous. Most of the surrounding huts were obliterated and bodies were dispersed everywhere on the ground. Sakaki, Akari, and Sara gasped at the sight. "Who could have done this?"  
  
"It was Naraku. He's caught up with us. I need to get to Rebecca. I'm so sorry I caused this damage. I'll be back in a few months. Take care Sakaki."  
  
End of Chapter  
  
Sorry but I'll have to stop right there. Sara wants me to update so I can have Hiei back. Damn her! shakes fist grrr! Anyways, so now it's a cliffie! Next chapter Sara's village will get attacked. Both our moms shall die. sniffle and then I get to meet Sara! Whoo! Anyways, I got to update soon so I can have my Hiei back!  
  
-HieiKitty-  
  
-I want my Hiei back!- 


	13. Flashback Two One long ass chapter

**Finding the Place Where We Belong written by HieiKitty**

Yo! Becca, here! Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. I have my reasons so just believe me. I tried. First of all, I had writer's block then I got caught up in taking quizzes at Then the A drive to the computer that has internet service is jammed by one of those black things on floppy disks and my brother wouldn't fix it. But the good news is that I finally got around to fixing the A drive and writing this chapter. I think I deserve a cookie for that. ::Yuki hands me a cookie and I happily eat it:: Oh, for now Yuki and Kyou will be with me because I no longer have Hiei here. ::Sniffle::

Yuki: Miss Becca, please don't cry.

Kyou: Yeah, you got us here now.

YEP, I SURE DO!!! Oh, let me clear one thing up though. I still love Hiei and Sesshomaru for they are my mates. Yuki and Kyou will be here with me just as friends and nothing more. I just wanted to say that so no one thought I was betraying Sesshy or Hiei. I just thought of something. Okay, stay with me. I'm a kitsune and Sara's basically an inu considering she's an ookami. Inus are loyal and all that other stuff, Sara only has one mate saying she's loyal. Kitsunes are sly, cunning, and crafty, I have two mates. Do you think that's saying something? Eh, I was just thinking of that so I thought I would write it down somewhere.

Kyou: Shigure's not loyal or anything like an inu!!! HE'S JUST A FUCKING PERVERTED INU!!

:: Yuki nods::

Aw, poor Shii-chan. You shouldn't make fun of him, Kyou-kun. But if it makes you happy, nekos are much cuter than ::whispers most:: inus.

Yuki: What about me?

Yes, Yuki-kun, rats are cute too. ::thinking: O.o:: Anyways, one thing is clear! I have began to write long author's notes before the story again!! ::Points to everything above this on the screen:: Since I have taken at least half a page ::If you were to copy everything in put in it Microsoft Word:: let's get on with the story already! I hoping on getting more chapters done soon. Since when I'm writing this I only have about three weeks left of summer vacation but I still have good news. Once, I starting working at this one place, I'll save up my money, buy a new computer, get internet service, and I'll be able to update even more so often!! WOOT!! Wouldn't that be something? Anyways, let's get on with the story before I start talking about something else.

Kyou: Finally. 

Yuki: I can't wait to read this chapter.

Oh, I got one last thing to s-

**::Chapter......sumthin::Flashback Part Two::**

(A/N: Oh, just remembered!! It's chapter thirteen!! WOOT!! ::Does a victory dance::)

"And so that's basically how babies are made." Rebecca told them happily. O.o Everyone just stared at her. - - "Any questions?"

-.- "Yeah, I got one. Weren't we just talking about how we met and what happened to our moms?" Sara asked her. Rebecca smiled and nodded.

"That can be easily solved by..an..." Rebecca began as she reached into her kimono sleeve. "APPLE!" She said happily as she pulled out a green apple. She held it up and showed it to everyone. "Apples are miracles. They can solve about anything. One, they're good for eating. ::Takes a bite:: Two, they make great weapons."

With that, Rebecca chucked the apple at Sara's head. Sara easily dodged it and glared at her. "Damn it, Becca!!! You're supposed to be telling our past!!! How else is everyone suppose to know why we're here? ::Begins to beat the shit out of Rebecca:: Tell the fucking story!!!! ::Punch:: Damn it!!!"

"OW....Fine, Fine!! I give up!!! I'll get back to the story!!" Rebecca said in defeat. She glared at Sara. "I never get to have any fun..."

"JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!"

**:::::::::::BACK TO THE FLASHBACK:::::::::::::::::**

The scene outside was disastrous. Most of the surrounding huts were obliterated and bodies were dispersed everywhere on the ground. Sakaki, Akari, and Sara gasped at the sight. "Who could have done this?"

"It was Naraku. He's caught up with us. I need to get to Rebecca. I'm so sorry I caused this damage. I'll be back in a few months. Take care Sakaki." Akari said then she ran into the surrounding forest. Sakaki and Sara just stood there looking at the dead. Some of them were family and some were close friends.

"Why is Naraku doing this, okaasan? What did we do to deserve this?" Sara asked her mother in an innocent voice. (Yeah, right. Sara innocent? Don't make me laugh. Hehe. Too late.) Her mother just stared down at her. Suddenly, a huge youkai appeared with others standing beside them. Sara and her mother took a step back. Some of the youkai had blood coming dripping from the mouths indicating they were the ones that had killed the villagers. "It was them!! They're the ones who killed the others!!"

"Sara, run!! Run and don't look back!" Sakaki told her daughter as she stepped in front of Sara. Sara shook her head then picked up a nearby katana that had been dropped by one of the deceased villagers. Before Sakaki could stop her, Sara charged at the youkai with the intention to kill. Before she could do anything, one of the youkai attacked her with its claws cutting her across the chest. Sara fell to the ground with her chest bleeding immensely but being the ignorant hanyou she was, Sara painfully stood up with katana still in hand. "Sara, don't!"

"You killed the villagers!! They were the only ones who actually accepted me for what I am and you killed them! You bastards!" Sara yelled at the youkai before she began to charge at them once again. (Oh, what language for a seven year old.) She stopped when she saw a person in a baboon pelt appear before her. Before she could do anything else but stare the person (Naraku) used one of his youkai arms (you, know. The tree trunk thingies.) and knocked Sara out of the way. Sara went flying into the nearby forest and hit a tree then fell to the ground unconscious.

**(In the village)**

"Naraku!!! What have you done!?! Why did you kill the villagers and now my daughter!?!" Sakaki asked him as she began to shed tears. She just saw her daughter get injured and then hit into the forest. Sakaki unsheathed a katana and pointed it at Naraku. (I guess both Sara's parents were violent. I guess they had to be since Sara is. Hehe. Remember, Sara and Kouga are half siblings things so they shared the same father.) Naraku laughed his evil laugh. (Kukukuku? Or what ever the hell it is! Either way you write it, it's scares the crap out of me. -.-)

"Sakaki, where is Akari and Rebecca? Tell me and I'll spare your life." Naraku told her coldly. Sakaki just glared at him. The next thing she knew she was being held by her neck inches of the ground. "Speak, Sakaki, or perish."

"Do you really think that I would tell you where my sister is after you just killed my daughter? You must be fucking kidding me. Naraku, you can go fuck yourself, you bastard." Sakaki told him with a cold laugh. (Hey, Sara, had to learn this language from someone, right?) Before she could say anything else, Sakaki's blood splattered all over the ground silencing her forever.

**(In the forest)**

Sara lay unconscious underneath a tree after being slashed across the chest and being thrown into the forest. Unknown to her, someone walked up to her. It was a seven year old Rebecca. (I got picks from when I was seven and I was a lot cuter back then than I am right now. -.-) Rebecca kneeled down beside Sara and began to poke her. "Oi, are you still alive? Oi!! I'm talking to you, ya know!!"

Rebecca sighed and continued to poke her. "Oi, maybe I shouldn't be poking her." Rebecca told herself then she smiled. "That is I shouldn't poke her with out a stick!" With the being said, Rebecca picked up a nearby stick and poked Sara with that instead. The little ears on Rebecca's head twitch when she heard twigs breaking as something approached her. Rebecca dropped the stick and stood up. She sighed when she saw it was her mother coming towards her. "Oi, okaasan, what did obasan say? Am I going to be staying with her for a while?"

"Rebecca, we need to leave right at this moment." Akari said to her as she approached her. She stopped when she saw Sara laying there behind Rebecca. Akari quickly ran over to her and kneeled down beside her. "Rebecca, how did this girl get here? How long has she been like that?"

"Anon.........I guess about two minutes? I don't know. She came flying through the trees then hit this one and fell to the ground. And that's when I began to poke her with a stick." Rebecca told her then pointed at the stick on the ground beside her. Akari sighed and stood up. "Do ka shimashita ka, okaasan?"

"Rebecca, heal her and then get out of here as soon as you can. Whatever you do, don't go home. Stay away from there. Run until you're at least a week's away." Akari told her. Rebecca face fell and she nodded. Akari smiled at her and hugged her daughter. "I love you, Rebecca, and I'm so sorry that you have to go through this. Onegai, take care of your itoko."

"Okaasan, you're going to go get killed aren't you?" Rebecca asked as she pulled away from her mother. Akari tried to keep smiling as she sadly nodded. "I love you too, okaasan. I'll miss you and I'll always remember you."

Akari shed a few tears before she turned and made her leave of her. Rebecca stood there for a second then kneeled down beside Sara. She glared at her then shook her shoulders. "Oi, wake up!!! We need to get out of here!!! Come on, WAKE UP!!!!!!"

Sara groaned in pain as she slowly opened her eyes and gave Rebecca a dirty look in which Rebecca returned. She sat up and looked at her hand which had been resting on her wounds so it was covered in her blood. Rebecca reached into her kimono sleeve and brought out some bandages then handed them to Sara. Sara took them but raised a brow. "Do you have a pocket in your sleeve or something?"

"Possibly. ::Shifty eyes:: It's a secret." Rebecca took her with a slight smile. She then gave Sara a serious look. "Use the bandages to tend to your wounds. When you're done I heal you enough so we can get out of here." (Hey, I bet you noticed that I don't have any real attacks so far in the story so I'm gonna make it so that I specialize in healing so it's easier for something else to happen later on in the story. hint hint)

Rebecca turned around so Sara could bandage her wounds in privacy. (Her wounds are across her chest and I don't think anyone who want to see that. Maybe Inuyasha....O.o) While Sara was tending to her wounds, Rebecca decided to start a conversation. "So, my name's Rebecca but you can call me Becca. What's yours?"

"Oh, I'm Sara. I guess you're my cousin that Akari was talking about. What are you? A kitsune?" Sara asked as she finished bandaging her wound. She put her damaged kimono back on and Rebecca turned around. Rebecca gave her a look.

"No......I'm a prettyful magical bird that loves the color pink." Rebecca told her sarcastically. Sara stared at her with her right eye twitching. Rebecca sighed and nodded. "I was being sarcastic. Anyways, yeah, I'm a kitsune. Hints the ears and the tail. Anyways, I can tell you're an ookami hanyou. Uh.... plus my mom kinda told me that earlier...heh..."

Rebecca stood up and helped Sara stand up as well. While she held onto her hand, she closed her eyes and muttered something. Soon, Sara began to glow a light blue then the light disappeared. Rebecca let go of her and gave a slight nod. "You'll be fine once your youkai blood takes over. Come on, we got to get out of here."

"Sorry but no. I'm going back to go help my mother. You can ran but I'm going to fight." Sara said as she began to walk away. Rebecca glared and threw a rock at her successfully hitting her. Sara turned around and glared at her. The two just glared each other for a minute before Rebecca said anything.

"It's too late and you know that. Even you, a hanyou, can smell both our mothers' blood. They can't possibly be alive. I know how you feel. I want to avenge my mother's death as well but we can't do in our states right now. We're only seven, damn it! We can't do shit. All that we can do is run and get stronger then avenge our mothers' deaths." Rebecca told her. She then turned around and began to walk towards the east. She stopped for a second but didn't look at Sara. "You can go get yourself killed right now or come with me. I don't care which one you do but I'm leaving. I'm going to do what my mom told me to do."

With that being said, Rebecca continued to walk away leaving Sara standing there to think. What could she do? She knew it was Naraku who killed her mother and more than anything she wanted to kill him and everything related to him even if it meant killing Rebecca. But then Rebecca most likely knew that her mother was killed by her own father, how was she feeling? Sara didn't know what to do. She sighed and quickly walked after Rebecca. One thing Rebecca said was true, no matter how much she wanted to kill Naraku, she would have to wait til she was older and stronger.

After traveling for weeks, Sara and Rebecca arrived at Kouga's den where Sara's and Kouga's father took them in. Then a few years past and Naraku appeared in front of his daughter demanding that she and Sara work for him in finding the jewel shards or he would kill Kouga and the rest of his kin. They of course agreed not wanting anyone else to get killed because of them.

**::End of Flashback::**

"That's how we met. Distant cousins whose mothers were killed by the same man." Rebecca told them then sighed. She stood up and stretched. "After telling a story like that, I need to go get something to drink. I'll be back in a bit."

Rebecca walked out of the hut into the darkness of the night. Ironically, Sara had actually fallen asleep listening to Rebecca's story. (sounds like something I would do and yet I have) Sara yawned and opened her eyes. She looked around the room. "Oi, where did Becca go?"

"Eh, the kitsune left to go get a drink." Inuyasha told her as he took in everything Rebecca had told them. It looked like Kagome, Sango, and Miroku were also thinking about all they were told. Shippou was still sleeping so his snoring could be heard since the room went quiet. Sara yawned again and stretched out on the floor.

"Damn, she's taking a long time. It doesn't take this long just to get a drink, does it? Well, considering it's Becca she probably fell into the stream." Sara told herself. After a few hours, Kagome and Sango fell asleep and the rest stayed up waiting for Rebecca to return. Finally after six hours, the sun rose and yet no sign of Rebecca. Sara stood up. "Okay, that's it. She's pissing me off. If I find her sleeping underneath a tree I'm going to kick her ass."

Sara stomped out of the hut with Miroku and Inuyasha following her as they went to the nearby stream. There was no sign of Rebecca there and that she had even been there. Her scent was barely even there. Sara and Inuyasha both sniffed the air and looked at each other. "Someone was here with Rebecca."

"It was Kanna."

**::End of Chapter Thirteen::**

Well, what do you think? I even made this chapter longer than all the other ones to make up for not updating in a while. Well, hope you enjoyed it. **Review, onegai!!!!!!!!!!**


	14. Loyalties and Cookies

**Finding The Place Where We Belong Written by HieiKitty**

**Written on Wednesday, August 4th, 2004 at 2:14 am.**

Helwo, It's me again! Everyone rejoice! Anyways, when I'm writing this chapter my brother still hasn't fixed the A drive so most likely we're going to have to take it in so the people at the store can fix it. Or I could wait til this Friday when my brother buys his computer that he has been saving up his money for. He'll have the internet and everything then the A drive would work cause it's new. But I wonder if he would actually let me use it though. -.-

I'm hoping that more people will start reading this fic and actually review. It kinda gets me down that I barely get any reviews! ::Sniffle:: Anyways, if they don't I'll just post this on other sites to get more reviews. -.-

I can't wait til I get enough money to buy some more manga! The 20th volume of Inu Yasha's coming out this month along with the fourth volume of Fruits Basket. But before I get the fourth volume I got to get the first one cause when I bought the second and third one, they didn't have the first one in stock. So..choom.

Shigure: I'm on the cover of the fourth volume!!

Yes, I know, Shii-chan. We're all excited about it. ::Sigh:: I think I should get to the fanfic so I stop ranting about things that have nothing to do with it. ONTO THE STORY!

**FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG**

Finally after six hours, the sun rose and yet no sign of Rebecca. Sara stood up. "Okay, that's it. She's pissing me off. If I find her sleeping underneath a tree I'm going to kick her ass."

Sara stomped out of the hut with Miroku and Inuyasha following her as they went to the nearby stream. There was no sign of Rebecca there and that she had even been there. Her scent was barely even there. Sara and Inuyasha both sniffed the air and looked at each other. "Someone was here with Rebecca."

"It was Kanna."

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN: LOYALTIES AND COOKIES**

Rebecca walked through the hallway of Naraku's castle with Kanna walking beside her. She stopped when Kagura stood in her way. Rebecca smirked at her. "Oi, Kagura, long time no see. I've heard that you tried to run away from my father. And then you even tried to get help from the inu taiyoukai, Inuyasha's half brother, Sesshomaru. You'll never learn will you? Heh, you should be more like Kanna. At least she knows who the boss around here is."

"Rebecca, you may think you're higher than me when it comes to your father but I think we both know that he doesn't care if you're alive or not." Kagura told her coldly. Rebecca laughed at this.

"That may be true but at least Sara and I actually had Tetsusaiga in our grasps. You haven't got that close to Inuyasha to do that have you? Anyways, I collect more jewel shards at a faster rate than you. Plus, I have my heart inside my own body. What do you have to say to that?" Rebecca asked her smiling. Kagura scoffed and stepped aside to let Rebecca pass her.

"Rebecca, what side will you take when the final battle comes? Will it be on the winning side or with the losers, Inuyasha and the others?" Kagura asked her as Rebecca began to wake pass her. Rebecca stopped and gave her a dirty look.

"I will be on the side that I feel like being on. I do not have to answer your childish questions, Kagura. If you are not careful, you might not survive to be in the final battle." Rebecca threaten her then began to walk again. "Come along, Kanna. Father is waiting."

Rebecca disappeared down the hallway with Kanna following her. Kagura glared at them then scoffed. She walked down the hallway in the opposite direction. "That girl shall pay for talking to me like that."

**LATER**

"Why would Kanna be at the stream with Rebecca? It doesn't make sense." Kagome told them as they all sat around a fire eating their breakfast. Sara scoffed and gave her a look.

"What do you mean it doesn't make sense!? Um, one, Kanna works for Naraku. Two, Rebecca is his daughter and collects the jewel shards for him. What doesn't make sense?". Sara coldly asked her. The two of them engaged in a glaring combat. (See, Sara? I told you that you weren't going to be so nice to Kagome.) Sara scoffed though she continued to give Kagome a dirty look. "It's no big deal. Becca sometimes disappears with Kanna. She's probably at Naraku's castle talking to him about something. And then she getting into a fight with Kagura. Kagura doesn't like us very much."

"So, is Becca going to give Naraku that jewel shard she has?" Sango asked her. Sara thought for a second then shook her head.

"Probably not. Becca always keeps at least one jewel shard. It helps to bring out other youkai who are in the search of the shards. She's probably going to get yelled at for giving Kouga that one jewel shard." Sara told them then sighed. She looked up at the ceiling of the hut. Inuyasha and Sara could smell Miroku's nervousness.

"Uh, but can we still trust Rebecca? Naraku is her father and she is bonded to him by blood. If we were to fight Naraku, would Rebecca side with him or us? Where does her loyalty lie?" Miroku asked them even though he didn't want to but it was a question that needed to be asked.

"With you guys, of course." Sara and Rebecca said in unison. Everyone turned and looked at Rebecca who was standing in the doorway smiling at them. She gave them the victory sign.

"Good news! I have been officially shunned by my father!" Rebecca told them happily with a sarcastic tone. Sara and Rebecca exchanged a quick glance then began to do a little victory dance. The others stared at them. Rebecca stopped and smiled at them. "Since that that just happened, I guess that Sara and I are staying with you all. I hope you can deal with us because we're known to get incredibly annoying!"

Suddenly, Rebecca's nose twitch as she smelt the air. After a second of smelling the air, she instantly went over to Kagome's bag. Before anyone could say or do anything, she opened it and pulled out a bag of cookies. Rebecca quickly opened them and began to pig out on them. When they saw her eating the cookies like there was no tomorrow, Shippou and Sara went over to her and the three of them began to fight over the cookies. The onlookers sighed and slightly shook their heads.

It was going to be interesting having Sara and Rebecca in their traveling group. Hopefully with their help they'll be able to get jewel shards faster. Unknown to everyone else, Inuyasha was glad to have at least one of them staying with them. Just seeing her smile and laugh made him feel at peace with himself. Besides, he still needed to thank her for saving his life.

**::End of Chapter Fourteen::**

So, what do you think? Yeah, I know that this chapter was basically about Rebecca's loyalty but hey at least at the end you can tell that Inuyasha has some feelings for one of them and I know who it is. (hint hint cough cough Sara hint hint cough cough) Onegai, review!!

-HieiKitty


	15. Back To Their Adventures

Finding the Place Where We Belong Written by HieiKitty

Friday, August 6th, 2004

Yep, I'm back! I'm actually out of my writer's block and spending more time working on FTPWWB than I thought I would. So far, I've completed chapters 13 and 14 in two days.

FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG

It was going to be interesting having Sara and Rebecca in their traveling group. Hopefully with their help they'll be able to get jewel shards faster.Unknown to everyone else, Inuyasha was glad to have at least one of them staying with them. Just seeing her smile and laugh made him feel at peace with himself. Besides, he still needed to thank her for saving his life. It didn't even hurt anymore knowing that Kikyou was dead cause now she took away that feeling by just being near him. Sara didn't even know how much she affected Inuyasha.

CHAPTER FIFTEEN: BACK TO THEIR ADVENTURES!

The now group of seven (Inuyasha, Sara, Rebecca, Shippou, Sango, Miroku, and Kagome. Yeah, I know it's a big group but just wait. It gets bigger. Oh, that so didn't sound right. O.o) traveled through some open fields heading towards the North. Rebecca had agreed to take them to Naraku's castle but they were traveling at a slow pace because they had three nigens and a baby kitsune with them. If it was only Inuyasha, Sara, and Rebecca they could easily reach Naraku's castle in about a day but since they had the others it was going to take at least four days before they reached their

destination only because they would most likely have to stop to rest, eat, and sleep.

"Are you sure we're going in the right direction? You're not going to forget where it is like Sango, right?" Inuyasha asked Rebecca as they walked. Sara smiled and laughed.

"I wouldn't trust her if I was you. Becca is always forgetting things. Once she I hit her too hard in the head and when she woke up, she forgot that she was related to me and Kouga. Oh, and get this! She even started to hit on Kouga! It was so hilarious!" Sara told them and laughed her head off. Rebecca instantly turned and glared at her.

"Oi, I thought we agreed to never speak of that again! Damn you! That was your entire fault! You could have stopped me, you know!" Rebecca yelled at her while slightly blushing but who wouldn't? She's embarrassed! (I can't believe that I'm doing this to myself! I bet Sara's getting a kick out of this. -.-) "Why the fuck did you have to tell them about that anyways!? That has nothing to do about direction

Everyone besides Rebecca was laughing their heads off. Rebecca glared at them all threatening them to death. She scoffed and looked away when they began to calm down. "Besides, there isn't a spell on me like there was on Sango. I've lived there for seven years before I met Sara so I think that it will remain in my head forever. It would be quicker to go with only Inuyasha and Sara but I doubt that you guys are going to let the others stay behind. Plus Inuyasha probably doesn't want to go without Kagome. ::Snicker:: ::Glare from Sara::"

"Damn straight." Inuyasha said as he continued to walk in front of the group but behind Rebecca because she is the one leading them to Naraku's castle, right? Anyways, after a day of walking towards the North, the group stopped to take a break and to eat lunch. They stopped in a dirt clearing and put down all their stuff. Sango put Hiraikotsu on the ground and then began to walk away with Shippou and Kirara.

"I'm going to go get some wood for a fire." Sango said as she disappeared into the surrounding forest. Rebecca and Kagome instantly ran after her.

"We're coming too!" Kagome yelled after her as the three girls disappeared from sight. Miroku sighed and slowly walked after them. Inuyasha and Sara gave him a look. He smiled back at them.

"Three young ladies shouldn't be alone in a forest at night. They may need protection." Miroku said then disappeared after them leaving Inuyasha and Sara all alone. (Yeah, I know it was a little strong but I needed to get the two alone and I couldn't think of anything so sue me. No, don't cause I don't have anything anyways.) Sara yawned and sat down then began to look up at the sky. Inuyasha just stood there giving her a look. The ookami hanyou sense this and she looked at him.

"What? Is there something you want?" Sara asked as the two exchanged glances. Inuyasha scoffed and glared at her.

Why are you two staying with us? Shouldn't you get back to Naraku? Or are you staying because you're keeping tabs on us then later going to tell Naraku everything you find out? Well, I won't allow it. I'm going to keep an eye on the two of you." Inuyasha told her. Sara raised a brow then smiled.

"But there's only one of me. And if you're keeping an eye on me, what's you're other eye going to be looking at?" Sara asked then laughed to herself. Inuyasha just glared at her. Sara sighed and gave him an innocent look. "Just chill, Inu. I promise, we're not going to do anything that will help Naraku."

With that, Sara went back to looking up at the sky. Inuyasha just sat down as well only a couple yards away from her still glaring. The ookami hanyou sighed and looked at Inuyasha again. "So, Inuyasha, want are you going to do once we defeated Naraku and the Shikon Jewel is completed? Are you going to make Kagome your mate?"

"Hell, no!! Why would I want to mate with a human when I'll be a full youkai when I use the Shikon Jewel?! I would rather mate with a youkai or a hanyou like myself. Humans are just a waste of time. They always need saving and they can't even protect themselves." Inuyasha told her slightly coldly. Sara scoffed and smiled at him. Somewhere inside, she was relieved to her those words. No, Inuyasha wouldn't mate with Kagome. "Why do you care anyways?"

"Oh, no reason. I just thought that I would start a conversation between us that didn't involve you threatening to kill me or something like that. ::Sigh:: Me? I'm going to take it easy after all that stuff is done and over with. I'll probably go back to the den and live the rest of my life there. After I avenge my mother's death, there won't be anything for me to do." Sara told him. She didn't know why all of a sudden she was telling him all that stuff. She usually didn't open up that much to anyone, not even Rebecca. Sara sighed again and gave Inuyasha another smile "Now, you're probably wondering why I'm telling you all this stuff. I don't know myself. Maybe it's because you're a hanyou like me and I think maybe we can relate to some of this stuff. Probably not though."

"We're more alike than you know." Sara heard Inuyasha say quietly to himself. She stared at him. Inuyasha stared back at her. He could feel himself getting lost in her eyes. There was just something about her that made him peaceful. She almost made him forget about everything he needed to do. The thought of using the Shikon Jewel to become a full youkai slowly slipped away as he thought that maybe being a hanyou wasn't all that bad. Sara was a hanyou as well and yet she seemed perfect, to at least him.

"Inuyasha?" Sara asked him quietly. That's when he realized that he had unconsciously scooted closer to the ookami hanyou. She was slightly blushing and so was he. The two of them haven't been that close with no one around. In fact when ever they were together there was always an interruption or someone else was with them. But at that moment, the two of them were close and no one was around to ruin the atmosphere. "Inuyasha..."

---

"Hmph, some monk you are." Rebecca said as she began to walk back to where they had left Inuyasha and Sara. Following her was Miroku who had a huge red handprint on the side of his face. He had come up behind her, Kagome, and Sango while they had been picking up firewood and groped them. Rebecca was the first to do anything and she slapped him so hard that he fell backwards onto the ground.

"Do not doubt my intentions, Becca. I was only seeing if you three were alright." Rebecca scoffed and gave him a dirty look. Suddenly, she stopped when she close to the clearing they were going to stay in. She saw Inuyasha and Sara sitting close, staring at each other. Miroku had also stopped and the two stared at the hanyous.

"Aw, that's so kawaii." Rebecca said quietly to herself. She was too busy watching the hanyous that she didn't see Miroku begin to reach for her ass. The next thing she knew, her ass was being groped by a certain monk. Rebecca screamed and instantly slapped Miroku once again. After a second, she instantly regretted it. Her scream had disturbed Inuyasha and Sara and the two hanyous were now staring back at her and the almost unconscious MirokuShe smiled at them and waved slightly. "Uh, hey,

you guys. What's up?"

"Rebecca...." Sara growled as she stood up. Rebecca smiled nervously then turned and began to run. The ookami hanyou was quickly following her with the intent to kill. The kitsune began to laugh as she ran into the forest.

"I didn't mean to interrupt you two, seriously, Sara!!! It was an accident!!! If I knew that you were going to getting intimate with Inuyasha I would stayed with Kagome and Sango in the forest. If you're going to kill anyone, kill Miroku!!! The pervert deserves it!!!" Rebecca yelled as she maneuvered through the trees of the forest trying to get away from the angered Sara. "Come on, Sara!!! We're family!!! You're not supposed to kill

family!!!"

"Who said I was going to kill you? I'm just going to beat you until you're unconscious, you baka kitsune!!!" Sara yelled at her as she picked up her pace to catch up with Rebecca. Suddenly, she began to laugh when she saw Rebecca ran straight into a tree. Sara stopped and pointed at the kitsune all while laughing her ass off. "That's what you get for being a baka kitsune, Becca."

"Yeah, yeah, it's not like I don't hear that enough already." Rebecca said as she took a couple steps back from the tree and began to rub her head. They were about to start talking when they were interrupted by a scream. Kagome's scream to be exact.

End of Chapter Fifteen

Yes, I know, it was pretty short but hey it's long to me. Oh, that didn't sound right. Anyways, please review. Do not make me send Yuki or Kyou after you!!!

HieiKitty

I'd like to thank Sara for posting this chapter.

Sara: yah, cuz your fucking computer hates you HAHA!


	16. Two Unexpected Visitors

**FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by HieiKitty**

**Written on Friday, August 13th, at 12:20 pm **

Oi, tis me once more and if you're still reading this fic but you're getting annoyed by me, get used to it. I'm going to be here for quite awhile considering that I know that this is going to be one long ass story. Anyways, let get on with the story!!!

**Finding the Place Where We Belong**

**Chapter Sixteen: Two Unexpected Visitors**

**Note: I know how my OC, Rebecca, is supposed to be with ---------- and she will so don't get confused by this chapter. It goes along with the whole story plot. Oh, and Rebecca will seem a little out of character but that is to be expected when she's in that situation. hint hint.**

**Note Two: This chapter is Rebecca based so if you're a fan of the whole Saraness don't bother reading this. -.- Oh, but the next chapter will be full of Saraness and Sara/Inu fluffiness. -.-'**

Sara and Rebecca turned and looked in the direction of the scream. Rebecca slightly turned her head and gave Sara a look. "So, do you want to help the baka onna out or do you want to let the others take care of it?"

"I think you already know the answer to that, Becca." Sara said with a smirk as she began to walk back toward the clearing which was in the exact opposition direction of the scream. Rebecca scoffed and shook her head then smiled. "Oi, all is fair in love and war."

"Yeah, yeah. At least you're going to admit that you have some feeling for Inuyasha now, right? I mean the two of you did just share a romantic moment." Rebecca told her as she walked beside the ookami hanyou. Sara just gave her a look and continued to walk on with out giving Rebecca a response. Suddenly, Rebecca stopped walking and began to sniff the air. The ookami stopped and stared at her friend.

"What's up, Becca? Do you smell something?" Sara asked her. When Rebecca didn't answer her, the ookami hanyou stuck her nose up in the air and sniffed, taking in the scents surrounding them. Then she smelt it, tanuki youkai. She groaned and gave Rebecca a look. "Don't tell me it's-"

"Haru!!!!!" Rebecca said happily as she took off towards where Kagome and the others were. Sara sighed and shook her head. She definitely didn't feel dealing with the tanuki youkai but there was nothing she could do about it. If she didn't go with Rebecca, a certain tanuki youkai would come looking for her making it a huge deal.

Rebecca ran towards where the others were. She burst onto the scene to see Inuyasha standing with Tetsusaiga drawn and Kagome had a katana against her neck by a tanuki youkai. Another one was just standing there trying to calm the other down. When she saw them, Rebecca smiled happily. "Haru!!! You're here!!!" Rebecca said happily as she tackled the tanuki youkai who was trying to calm the one with Kagome. Both of them fell to the ground with Rebecca on top of the youkai. "Rebecca?"

"Haru, long time no see! It's nice to see you again. It was beginning to grow boring just traveling with Sara and these people." Rebecca told him happily. The tanuki youkai apparently named Haru smiled back up at the kitsune. The two of them began to laugh and that's when Sara came onto the scene. She looked at the two and sighed.

"You leave me to go find this pathetic tanuki, Becca? What is Haru doing here anyways?" Sara asked as she stood beside Inuyasha. When the other tanuki youkai saw Sara, he instantly let go of Kagome and went to her side then took her hands into his. Sara glared at him. "Oh, hello, Takeshi, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, my dear Sara, I've been in search of you since we last met. A day does not go by that I do not think about your loveliness." The tanuki youkai (We now know his name's Takeshi.) told her with love in his eyes. Sara made a face and shuddered in disgust as she took her hands away from him. Rebecca began to laugh at this as she and Haru stood up. Inuyasha still glared at Takeshi but he sheathed Tetsusaiga while the others checked to see if Kagome was okay.

"Oi, Takeshi, leave Sara alone. You know that she doesn't care for you. Why don't you get a new person to obsess about?" Haru asked him with a smile. Rebecca continued to laugh while Sara glared at her. Inuyasha scoffed drawing all the attention to him. (::Pushes up my glasses, yes I do wear glasses:: Well, here comes the part where Inuyasha acts like.....well Inuyasha. -.-)

"Who the hell are you two and why are you here?" Inuyasha them coldly stepping in between Sara and Takeshi to make sure that the tanuki youkai wasn't going to touch her again. Rebecca stopped laughing to explain everything.

"And surprisingly I have the answers to those questions!! This is Haru and Takeshi. They're tanuki youkai and my friends!! I grew up with Haru and Takeshi, his twin brother, hints why they almost look completely the same." Rebecca told them. Both of them had black hair with different shades of blue in their eyes. They wore outfits similar to Naraku's but different. (I don't feel like describing their outfits at the moment so ::sticks out tongue::)

"We came to check on Rebecca and Sara. We haven't seen them for more than over three months and began to grew worried. We were simply going to ask your friend in the green if she had seen them but Takeshi grew out of control when she had just seen her a couple of minutes ago." Haru explained their reason to being there. With that being said, Rebecca grabbed Haru's hand and began to lead him to the clearing where the group was going to be staying. Sara followed her with Inuyasha at her side who made sure that Takeshi didn't get too close to her. Kagome, Shippou, and Sango followed behind them with a few logs of firewood to last for the night. (Kirara's on Sango's shoulder and Miroku's unconscious in the clearing, just if you were wondering where those two were...)

"Oi, Sango, do you think that Haru and Becca are a little close for just friends?" Kagome asked Sango quietly so that at least Haru and Rebecca didn't hear her. Sango and Shippou both nodded in agreement. Sara slowed her pace so she was walking besides the two. She normally won't give out information about Rebecca especially to Kagome but tonight she just felt talkative. Maybe it was just because the moon was almost full.

"Yeah, to tell the truth, it like the two of them are _almost_ basically mates. They just won't confess their feelings for each other. Becca keeps saying that they're only friends but Haru says differently." Sara told them. (Just wait for this chapter or the next, some things will clear up like the reason why Haru's even in the story.) "It's kawaii but at the same time quite disturbing."

The Eight of them arrived in the clearing to find Miroku still unconscious. Sango made a campfire while Kagome searched through her bag looking for their dinner. Everyone sat around the fire that Sango started each having their own conversations with one another. After eating their dinner, even Takeshi and Haru (they're not that rude not to offer food to them. well maybe Inuyasha wouldn't object to not giving them some food. He would probably eat it all himself. -.-' ), one by one, they began to fall asleep. Sango and Kagome along with Shippou were the first to fall asleep. Miroku was still unconscious and Sara eventually began to poke him with a stick.

Rebecca yawned and was the next one to fall asleep. Haru took off his outer haori and placed it over Rebecca like a blanket. He too soon fell asleep along with Takeshi leaving only Sara and Inuyasha awake. Sara sighed deeply drawing Inuyasha's attention. They were alone once again but the others were there just asleep. Inuyasha scoffed and jumped into a tree on the outskirts of the forest. Sara smiled and walked over to the tree then sat down underneath it with her back leaning against the trunk.

"What are you doing, ookami?" Inuyasha asked her from above. Sara tilted her head so she was looking up at him.

"Oh, nothing really. I just thought that you would like some company." Sara told him happily with a smile. She yawned then looked at the night sky. "Inuyasha, just remember that I'm here if you ever want to talk."

"Hmph. I'll keep that in mind." Inuyasha simply told her but this time he wasn't cold. In fact, he kinda sounded grateful. He smiled slightly as he stared down at the ookami hanyou. He wouldn't admit it to anyone but he could fell himself begin to fall for her. Suddenly, he noticed that he was indeed falling. He had been leaning forward to look down at Sara and I guess he leaned a little too much and lost his balance. Before he could do anything, Inuyasha landed on his face right beside Sara. 'Damn, that hurts!'

"Are you alright, Inu?" Sara asked him in between laughs. She couldn't help but laugh at the inu hanyou. He had been silent for a moment then all of a sudden he falls on to the ground face first. Inuyasha pulled himself up and sat beside her with his nose twitching. Let me tell you, falling from a tree and landing on your face will do things to your nose. ::OUCH:: "Did it hurt?"

"_No, it was the greatest feeling in the world._" Inuyasha sarcastically told her. Sara raised a brow and smiled at him.

"Oh, really?" Sara asked him then quickly jumped up into the tree. Inuyasha looked up at her wondering what she was doing. Sara sat down on a branch and leaned forward mimicking Inuyasha's previous actions. (What an idiot. -.-') She began to fall out of the tree towards the ground. When Inuyasha saw this, his eyes widen and he quickly stood up to catch her. The ookami hanyou fell into his arms. She looked up at him with a questioning look. "Inu?"

"Baka onna!!!! What the hell were you thinking, you baka ookami?!?! You could've seriously hurt yourself!!!!" Inuyasha told her with a strict look. A few minutes passed by and the two still hadn't moved. A deep blush covered both of the hanyous cheeks. (The cheeks on their faces not on their asses, you hentais. Yes, I'm looking at you, Sara. -.-) Inuyasha stared down at the ookami hanyous in his arms. She was staring up at him with her silver eyes that just drew him closer to her. Her light pink lips called for his caress as he stared down at them. Were they as soft as they looked? (::Throws up:: The fluffiness is consuming! Run for your lives ) Inuyasha just had to find out. He slowly began to lower his face towards her.

"Oi, go get a room!!! The fluffiness is killing me!!!" Rebecca said dramatically then made choking noises. Sara and Inuyasha glared at her while they blushed even more. Inuyasha set Sara down on her feet and Sara gave him a thankful nod. The two were too embarrassed to say anything to the kitsune who was now sitting up watching them. Rebecca made some dramatic waves with her hands. "I'm sleeping and when I wake up, I see you two hanyous about to make out or something! It almost scared the crap out of me!"

"Oh, shut the hell up, Becca!" Sara angrily yelled at her as she sat down and leaned her back against the tree then closed her eyes trying to get some sleep after the moment with the inu hanyou. Inuyasha scoffed and jumped back onto a branch of the tree disappearing from their sights by the leaves. After about ten minutes, the campsite was silent and everyone appeared to be sleeping except for the lone kitsune. Rebecca sighed and stood up from her sleeping spot. Haru's outer haori fell to the ground as she began to walk away into the surroundings. When she was about ten yards away she sat down on a small hill and looked up at the sky.

Rebecca sighed and closed her eyes to take in the peaceful sound of the night. Suddenly, she felt hard firm lips pressed against hers. She instantly opened her eyes to see Haru kissing her. Rebecca gently pushed the tanuki away from her while glaring at him. She wanted to be polite but it wasn't helping that the fact he had been kissing her. "Haru, what the hell are you doing?!"

"I came to check on you and you were sitting there looking so peaceful that I couldn't help myself. Becca, you look so kawaii like that." Haru told her with a smirk. Rebecca continued to glare at him with she moved away from him. Haru glared back at her and grabbed her wrist. "Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Haru, let go!! I can go where ever I want!!! What is wrong with you!?" Rebecca asked him as she tried to pull away from her. Haru tighten his grip as his face darken. "Haru, why are you doing this? I thought we were friends!"

"Do you know long I have had to listen to you complain about everything in your life? For many years, I've been nice and patient. Not anymore, Rebecca. I'm going to take you now as my mate." Haru told her in a cold, low voice. When Rebecca heard this, her eyes widen and she tried even harder to get away from the tanuki. Haru pushed her to the ground and got on top of her pinning her to the ground. "I know you want this as much as I do. Don't deny me, Rebecca."

"Haru, get off of me!! I only see you as a friend and nothing more!! You're wrong!! I don't want this!! Please, just get off of me before you do something you'll regret!! Please, Haru." Rebecca told him with a begging tone. Haru just smiled at her then claimed her lips in a forceful way. The kitsune began to struggled against him and he pulled away from her glared down at her.

"You will be mine. Whether you want it or not is your problem." Haru told her coldy. Rebecca gasped and glared up at him. This was a side of him that she had never seen and it kinda scared her. But she wasn't about to give herself up to some guy she didn't love. She quickly surrounded her with her fox fire stuff. (Yes, I said stuff.) The tanuki was instantly burnt and he quickly got off the kitsune. "What the hell are you dong, Rebecca? Are you a baka?"

"Yes, but that doesn't change the fact that you were about rape me and that worse than any crime imaginable. I can't believe that you would actually do something like that, Haru. What is wrong with you!?" Rebecca asked him as she quickly stood up and distanced herself from him. She turned and began to quickly walk away heading towards the campsite.

"Where the hell do you think you are going, kitsune?" Haru asked her as quickly walked after her. Rebecca stopped and pulled out a dagger from her kimono sleeve then pointed it at him. Her dagger was the only thing she could protect herself with since all of her youkai powers were healing powers and the only real attack she had was her fox fire. Haru stopped in front of her and smirked. "What? Are you going to hurt me with your little dagger? You don't have the fucking guts!"

"Haru, please, I don't want to do this. Can't we just forget this ever happened? Please?" Rebecca asked him as she took a step towards him. Her hand that held her only weapon slightly trembled as the two stood there in silence. She didn't want to hurt him but she would if she had to. "Haru?"

"Becca, it can never go back to the way it was." Haru told her then quickly grabbed her wrist that held the dagger she wield. Rebecca struggled against but when she found that she could not escape him, she turned the dagger in her hand and stabbed it straight through Haru's hand also cutting her forearm. She bit her bottom lip to keep her agonizing scream inside her mouth. Blood began to drip from her lip as her forearm bleed as so did Haru's hand. Haru had quickly taken back his hand once stabbed and now he glared at her. "I will not forgive you for what you had just done."

Before Rebecca could react to what he had just said, she found his right hand going through her shoulder causing immense pain. His hand reached through her shoulder to the other side where his fingers hit the air. Haru slowly pulled out his hand from her body causing blood to quickly spill from the wound. Rebecca looked at him as she dropped her dagger then fell to her knees clutching to her wound in her left shoulder. Blood covered the front and back of her kimono. The tanuki kneeled in front of her so they were face to face. "I told you that it will never be the same. Rebecca, tonight you will die."

Rebecca's heartbeat quicken and her breathing got heavier. She glared at him then slightly smirked. Before he knew what was going on, Rebecca quickly removed her arm from her wound causing the blood to go airborne. The airborne blood made its way to Haru and went directly into his open eyes. Haru instantly began to try to rub the blood out of his eyes. While he did that, Rebecca scooted about ten feet away from him and closed her eyes. The tanuki was quickly engulfed in the flames of the kitsune's fox fire. "You're right, Haru. Things will never be the same."

Hours later, crickets chirped as the blue flames disappeared to reveal nothing but ashes. Rebecca hadn't let up her attack on the tanuki until she was sure that he was never going to bother her again in this life time. The only way she could insure that was to kill him. Haru's ashes blew away as the wind picked up then died. Rebecca slowly stood up. She had been clutching her wound trying to heal it ever since Haru's dying screams faded away. No matter what she did, the wound wouldn't heal completely. Haru's claws had contained a poison that killed the victim slowly by melting the organs close to the wounds.

Rebecca looked towards the campsite where the others were then looked towards the North where Naraku's castle laid. She took a deep breath then began to walk towards the North leaving behind everyone else.

**End of Chapter Sixteen**

Ok, that was one long chapter!! IF you're confused by this chapter don't worry it'll be better next chapter. Oh, yesh, the chapter followed Rebecca basically the whole time but don't worry!!! The next chapter will be filled with Sara and Inu crap, I mean, fluffiness.

Sara-Don't you dare say anything about this chapter that would be offending. I used this chapter plot to help with the story plot. So, just wait to see what else happens.

Oh, there's a new fic that I want everybody to check out. It's called **The Inu Bros**. It's under Sara's name (Inu Faceness) but it by her and ME. So, go check it out. We need the reviews. Plus, it's really funny. ::blink:: Oh, that reminds me that I'm supposed to be working on a part of the next chapter of that. ::blink:: Oops. Me have to go!!! I'm going to go work on the next chapters of FTPWWB and BWWFM and maybe DTWABA. ::Gets hit in the head:: Oh, and the part of the next chapter for TIB. TIB!!!!

-HieiKitty

**Please review!! I don't like to beg but I'm not ashamed to do it.**

**Preview:**

**Chapter Seventeen:Once in a Full Moon**

Inuyasha's ears twitched in the direction of the noise. He knew it would be Sara coming to see what was wrong but something was different. Her scent, it had changed. She no longer smelt of her youkai scent. Inuyasha stood up and turned around to face her. He expected to see Sara smiling at him like nothing was different. But he never expected this.

Sara stood in front of him with him staring at her. She was a human.


	17. Once in a Full Moon

**FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by HieiKitty aka Becca, the mate of Sesshomaru and Hiei**

**Written on Wednesday, August 25th, 2004 at 8:30pm.**

Helwo!!! I hope you all enjoy my last chapter of this fic!! Sorry about the long gaps of time between the updates of chapter, you can blame it all on me since I was the one who got grounded from the computer until I cleaned my room. ::Shifty eyes:: I'm not even supposed to be on right now but you don't have to tell my mom that. ::laughs nervously::

Anyways, at the moment I'm trying to get more people to start reading my fics. ::points to random people tied up to chairs:: Now, maybe they wouldn't try to leave.

Random Person: Oi, just let us go!!

Random Person 2: Let me go and I'll promise to read **AND** review for every chapter of all your fics!!!

::Pushes a button and the people fall through a hole in the floor:: ANYWAYS, let's get to the fanfic before I begin to write more and the author's note before the chapter becomes longer than the chapter itself.

Oh! Oh! Sara!!! ::holds up three fingers then cracks up laughing:: Ah, too bad that everyone is finding about that and now Zach doesn't want us to do the salute. ::wipes away a tear:: Good times. Good times.

**Finding the Place Where We Belong**

**Chapter Seventeen:Once in a Full Moon**

The sun rose ever slowly over the horizon as the new day began. Inuyasha, being the first to wake as always, slowly opened his eyes as the ears on top of his head twitched taking in the sounds of his surroundings. The first thing he saw was Sara. He must have fallen asleep while looking down at her. Breaking him away from that thought, a quick and sudden pain shot through his neck. It had cramped up during his sleep from being in that position the whole night. The inu hanyou popped his neck to stop the pain. He then jumped out of his tree and landed in front of the ookami hanyou.

Her even breath indicated that she was still asleep. Inuyasha couldn't help but stare at her. Ever since she and her cousin joined their little group, she's been affecting him in ways he couldn't imagine. He used to think that all that he cared about was the Shikon Jewel Shards and Kagome but the ookami hanyou was slowly replacing the image of Kagome in his heart. He could never admit to anyone right now but she was beginning to mean more to him than anything else.

Inuyasha sat on the heels of his feet in front of her and took in her appearance. It was sort of weird seeing another hanyou. Truthfully, Inuyasha actually didn't think there were others than himself except for Naraku of course. Her chestnut brown hair rested on her shoulders. She too had fallen asleep sitting up how Inuyasha and even Miroku slept. The inu hanyou couldn't wait for her to awaken so he could see those silver eyes of hers. They were so entracing to him. Once he began to stare into them, it would pain him to stop. To him, neither Kagome or Kikyou or even them combine could come up to the same amount of beauty the ookami hanyou in front of him held.

The ears on top of Sara's head twitch as she heard Inuyasha sit down in front of her. It was early in the morning she could tell since no one else was up at the moment. She had to keep herself from smirking when Inuyasha continue to sit there in front of her. Sara knew that he was staring at her. She could feel his eyes absorbing her appearance and her heart began to beat faster. She couldn't take it anymore.

Sara opened her eyes and gave Inuyasha a small smile. Being embarassed, Inuyasha quickly stood up and looked away from her. The ears on the top of his own head twitched along with hers. He scoffed and turned so she couldn't see the blush that crept on to his face. "What are you waiting for? Go get the others up so that we can leave."

"Good morning to you too, Inu." Sara told him as she yawned and stood up from her sleeping position. She yawned once more then gave Inuyasha another smile and walked back to the others in the clearing. When she reached the clearing, she didn't notice anything out of the ordinary until she saw a burnt corpse by the burnt out camp fire. She stood there for a moment then picked up a nearby stick and began to poke it to see if it was real. (She probably did it for fun. ; I would too.)

"What the hell are you poking, ookami?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into the clearing after calming himself down from the whole scenerio before hand. Sara shrugged and continued to poke the corpse. Both hanyous then smelt the air surrounding the clearing. That when they knew who's corpse it was. "How the hell did that tanuki get burnt to death?" (Let's just say that the twin brothers were connected in someway that when one of them died, the other suffered the same fate but Takashi died in his sleep so he didn't feel the same pain Haru did. ; Sorry about that. I just wanted them in one chapter and then I needed to get them out and this is the easiest way.)

"And you're asking me this, why?" Sara asked him jokingly. (Why is he asking her? Like Sara would know the answer. -.-) Inuyasha just gave her a look then looked around the rest of the campsite. Everything else seemed to be in order. Inuyasha made a face ( like this -.-) when he saw that Rebecca and Haru were missing. "Oi, what's up?"

"Have you noticed that that kitsune is gone along with that other tanuki?" Inuyasha asked her. Sara just blink a couple of times before looking around her to see that he was telling the truth. The ookami hanyou just titled her head.

"Oh, you're right. They are gone."

"What did you think I was lying?!"

"Did I say that? I was just pointing out something that had already been pointed out by the person who originally pointed it out making me not the original person who pointed out the truth of that statement." Sara told him with a huge smile. Inuyasha just stared at her in confusion. He hadn't gotten a word of that last part. She shrugged and sighed. "Anyways, it doesn't matter. When it comes to Becca, you got to get used to having her disappear at the weirdest times. She's just like that." (Ain't that the truth? It seems I always disappear when my mom is trying to find me cause I know I'm going to be in trouble. ; And that's basically every single day. ::laughs nervously:: Oh, how I hope my mom doesn't read this.) 

"Feh, whatever. Just get the rest up. You do know how to get to Naraku's castle too, right?" Inuyasha asked her and was rewarded with a slight nod. He gave her a look and sat down on the edge of the clearing. "Once everyone is up, we'll leave for Naraku's castle. The sooner we get there, the better."

"You really do want to kill Naraku, don't you? I know how it feels to lose someone close to you, too. No matter how much time goes by, you can never forget the day it happened. It never goes away no matter what you do. Most likely it will stay with you even after you get your revenge. In my case, I hope it goes away. I can't keep going on knowing that the person who killed my mother and the villagers of my village is still alive and doing more destruction to others. I can't wait for the day when Naraku is finally slain." Sara told him while looking at the rising sun. The sky was filled with vivid colors. It was almost like how many emotions were being expressed right now by the two of them. She sighed and once again smiled at the inu hanyou. "But that day's coming soon, right? You're going to help me kill Naraku, aren't you?"

"Hmph. I'll be the one who kills Naraku. Naraku is going to die soon from the might Tetsusaiga!" Inuyasha told her proudly as he striked a heroic pose (ah, that reminds me of myself when I'm telling people that I am HieiKitty ::strikes a heroic pose:: Protector of the Hieis!). She continued to smile and she nodded. Sara couldn't help but smile at his egoness. It could be annoying but it was also slightly kawaii. The ookami hanyou walked over to Miroku and began to kick him in the side.

"Oi, monk, wake up." Sara demanded. The monk stirred and opened his eyes to look at Sara. He smiled at her and Sara took a step back.

"It's like waking up to the sound and image of an angel." Miroku said as he stood up. She put on a disgusted face and scoffed. Miroku was also met with a glared from Inuyasha himself. The monk sighed deeply and went on to wake up Sango, Shippou, and Kagome not noticing the burnt corpse. When he went to wake up Rebecca and found that she was gone, she turned to Sara and Inuyasha. "Where's Rebecca?"

"Eh, don't know. Um, that's Takashi's burnt corpse right there and there's no scent of Haru or Rebecca anywhere nearby." Sara told him as she adjusted her outfit and katanas.

The now group of six walked towards the direction they had been originally been walking in. (Don't ask. I forgot what direction they were traveling in. -.-' Sorry about that. Oh, and sorry about all the times I interrupt the fanfic, it's just how I am. I do that when someone's talking too. It's so funny!) They had found the other burnt corpse of Haru and yet no sign of Rebecca.

"I'm glad that those damned tanuki are dead. They reminded me too much of that baka ookami." Inuyasha said with a smirk as they continued to walk. Sara heard this and turned her head to look at him.

"Are you talking about me?" Sara asked with a questioning look. (Yes, they are talking about you.) Everyone just looked at her for a moment. The ookami hanyou took her time trying to figure it out. "Oooh! You're talking about Kouga! I get it now." (Sounds like me.)

"Hmph, I can't stand the scent of that mangy mutt." Inuyasha said with a scoff. Kagome gave Inuyasha a kind look.

"Kouga's not that bad, Inuyasha. He has saved my life a couple of times." Kagome told him in defense. At least Kouga would always like her even if Inuyasha was being distracted by a certain ookami hanyou.

"Don't even try to defend that ookami. The only reason he wants to be with you is because you can see the jewel shards. You're better off with Hoho." Inuyasha told her unemotionally. He wasn't trying to be mean but it was basically the truth how he saw it. Kagome rolled her eyes and sighed. Shippou jumped from his spot on Kagome's shoulder to Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Inuyasha, now that Kikyou's out of the picture, you can finally just settle with Kagome. We all know that you want to." Shippou told him in a hushed voice. Sara's ears twitched as she picked up the two's conversation. She was in the lead of the group so she wasn't engaging in conversation as much as the rest were. "Inuyasha, get over Kikyou and get together with Kagome!"

"Shut the hell up, you stupid little kitsune!" Inuyasha yelled at him as he picked Shippou up by the tail and threw him at Kagome who caught him. The baby kitsune (you know, he's not really a baby kitsune. -.-) cry to Kagome who in return scolded Inuyasha. Though some things had changed, the usual argument between the two was as normal as anything. Kagome stomped ahead of Inuyasha leaving Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha in the back. Sango quickened her pace to catch up with Kagome. Miroku came up beside Inuyasha and gave him a look. "What do you want, Miroku?"

"Inuyasha, Shippou's right. Kikyou's gone now and Kagome's still here. Kagome has been by your side this whole time even when you were with Kikyou. Now she's gone, and Kagome waiting for you to make a move. Kagome cares for you, Inuyasha, but do you care for her?"

The sun began to set as the Inu Gang (SCOOBY-DOO! don't ask.) searched for a spot to camp for the night. It seemed that Sara was anxious to find a spot to camp for the night though she hid it nicely, only Inuyasha could see through her act.

"Let's stay here for tonight." Sango suggested as they reached another clearing. (They're always staying in a clearing or a village, have you noticed that in the anime? I have and that's why I brought it up.) Inuyasha nodded in agreement and the six of them stopped then began to set up camp for the night. Kagome and Sango began to build the camp fire.

Inuyasha scoffed and stomped off into the forest. He needed some time to think while he was by himself, especially about what he and Miroku talked about earlier. The rest of the group watched as he disappeared into the forest. Sara wanted to follow him but she knew that he wanted some time to think.

"Uh, Sara, did you hear me? I said, do you want some ramen?" Kagome asked the ookami hanyou. Sara turned and looked at her then at the set sun. She stood up from her place in front of the camp fire.

"Yeah, I'll take some. I'll be right back though. I'm going to go get Inuyasha so he can have some too." Sara told her then began to walk off into the forest. Before anyone could say something to her, Sara was gone from sight.

Inuyasha stared up at the newly risen moon. The sun had set about five minutes ago and he could smell the ramen cooking from the campsite. He knew that someone was going to come for him some time soon.

Inuyasha's ears twitched in the direction of the noise. He knew it would be Sara coming to see what was wrong but something was different. Her scent, it had changed. She no longer smelt of her youkai scent. Inuyasha stood up and turned around to face her. He expected to see Sara smiling at him like nothing was different. But he never expected this.

Sara stood in front of him with him staring at her. She was a human.

**End of Chapter Seventeen**

Woot!!! The cliffie!!! The suspense!!! The fluffiness!!! The betrayal!!! The loyalty!!! It's all killing me!! ::Shifty eyes:: Anyways, did you like the chapter because I certainly did cause it did take me a while to write it. No joke there.

Go read **The Inu Bros by Inu Faceness** now!!! I demand you!!! Oh, and read my other fanfics as well! It seems that no one likes me. Maybe that one person is right. I don't know who I'm talking about so yeah. ;

-HieiKitty

**Please, review! Don't make me beg!! ::Shakes fist in your general direction::**

**Preview:**

**Finding the Place Where We Belong**

**Chapter Eighteen: Blame it on the Moon**

"Nothing's going to happen but thanks for caring, Inu." Sara told him happily. Inuyasha instantly began to blush. How could she be so open with her feelings? He took a deep breath and inhaled her scent. It was so sweet to his little, sensitive nose. She smelt exactly like roses and something else just as sweet.

"Sara, I-uh..." Inuyasha stuttered. He sighed and slowly wrapped his own arms around her. The two stood there embracing each other.


	18. Blame it on the Moon

**FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG WRITTEN BY BECCA-CHAN, OR BECCAKO BY SESSHY!**

**Written on Sunday, August 29th, 2004 at 9:56pm.**

Helwo, and welcome back to my oh so special fanfic! ::Sniffle:: I need to get more people to read this fic. I feel so unloved!

**Moment of the Day: **Becca playing solitaire with toilet paper while acting like Sara who's in her room playing solitaire on her bed. **Reason of this moment: **Becca, I, was playing TOD (Truth or Dare) with Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. I dared Sesshomaru to act and dress like Inuyasha then he dared me to dress up and act like Sara. O.o

**Quote of the Day: **"Hot Dry Sex." -Tommy! He's the reincarnation of Kouga! He's Sara's Freak. O.o Yeah, and apparently I'm her Nerd. O.O

**Finding the Place Where We Belong**

Inuyasha's ears twitched in the direction of the noise. He knew it would be Sara coming to see what was wrong but something was different. Her scent, it had changed. She no longer smelt of her youkai scent. Inuyasha stood up and turned around to face her. He expected to see Sara smiling at him like nothing was different. But he never expected this.

Sara stood in front of him with him staring at her. She was a human.

**Chapter Eighteen: Blame it on the Moon**

"Inuyasha..."Sara stared at him as she just stood there. Inuyasha stood up and looked at her. Her hair is blond with two brown strips in the front framing her face and her eyes were a brilliant hazel color. She had transform into her human form just like Inuyasha did on the new moon with the whole changing of appearance as well. The ookami hanyou was now human. She smiled at him. "Oi, Inu, you've never seen a human before or what?"

"So, you transform like me only during the full moon. I'll have to remember that." Inuyasha told her with a smirk. Sara just gave him a look.

"You better keep it a secret if you know what's good for you. Anyways, what's your problem? Why'd you walk off like that?" Sara began to question the inu hanyou. "Did you walk off because of that conversation you and Miroku had about Kikyou?"

It's none of your business, ookami. Anyways, what are **_YOU_** doing here? You should be with the others so they can protect you if something was to happen." Inuyasha told her with a strict look. The ookami hanyou (Sorry, human. -.-' I kinda got used to calling her an ookami hanyou.) smiled at him then suddenly began to hug him.

"Nothing's going to happen but thanks for caring, Inu." Sara told him happily. (Aw, the fluffy kawaiiness! Lucky for Sara, I'm not there to interrupt them. ::Laughs evilly:: Oh, wait. I just did! MUWAHAHAHA!) Inuyasha instantly began to blush. How could she be so open with her feelings? He took a deep breath and inhaled her scent. It was so sweet to his little, sensitive nose. She smelt exactly like roses and something else just as sweet.

"Sara, I-uh..." Inuyasha stuttered. He sighed and slowly wrapped his own arms around her. The two stood there embracing each other. (::Glare:: When do I get to have some fluffiness?! Oh, right. I'm the writer. ::Laughs nervously::) Inuyasha felt Sara let go of him then he heard a slapping noise. At first he thought she had slapped him but there was no pain. He let go of her and looked down at the ookami hanyou (now human) in front of him.

Sara stood there with a hand on her neck. (::laughs insanely:: Even when I'm not there, Sara gets interrupted during the fluffy!) Sara pulled her hand away and looked at it. She blinked as she saw that there was some sort of bug on her hand twitching. She lifted her other hand and flicked the bug off of her hand. The two of them stood there in silence.

"Come on, let's get back to the others before they come looking for us." Inuyasha told her unemotionally trying to hide the embarrassment of the scene beforehand. Sara nodded and the two of them began to walk back to the camp site still in silence. The onna yawned as she felt her eyelids getting heavy. 'That damned bug.' Sara went unconscious and began to fell to the ground and was caught by Inuyasha. "Oi, ookami, what's wrong with you?"

When she didn't give a response, Inuyasha took her into his arms and quickly walked back to the campsite. Everyone looked at him as he walked into the campsite with Sara unconscious in his arms. He placed her down on the ground on some soft grass. Everyone got up and went over to him to see what was up.

"She's human!" Sango pointed out when she reached Sara's side. The rest of the group looked down at the ookami hanyou they knew and saw a human instead.

"That's right, Sara's a hanyou just like Inuyasha is. So that means that she has a time every month when she loses her demonic powers and I guess it's during the full moon." Miroku said out loud but to no one really. (Basically, he's talking to himself.) He looked at Sara for a moment then turned and looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, what happened? Why is Sara unconscious?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know? We were just walking back here when she lost consciousness." Inuyasha told him coldly with a glare. (I think he's getting overprotective of Sara. Oh, blink.) "You're a monk! You should know these kind of things! What the hell is wrong with her?"

"Inuyasha, calm down. Just tell me what all happened after Sara left the camp." Miroku said trying to get the problem. Why did she lose consciousness? Was it because she had turned human? Inuyasha scoffed and his expression soften a little.

"Well, she came and talk to me. thinking:then we hugged Then after that Sara killed a bug that bit her and we began to walk back here when she lost consciousness." Inuyasha told them trying not to think of the fluffy moment between him and Sara that had just occurred a few minutes ago.

* * *

Memories. Pain filled memories. People dying. Blood everywhere. No one else alive. Naraku laughing. Inuyasha was dead. Kouga was dead. Rebecca was dead. Everyone was dead. Crying. Pain. Broken heart. No family left. Anger. Angst. Revenge.

* * *

Sara groaned, gaining everyone's attention. Her eyes fluttered open as she stared blankly up at the others. There was definitely something wrong with her. She quickly stood up and drew one of her katanas. Sara pointed the blade at Inuyasha. "Naraku, you bastard! You killed them all!! You killed my kin and you killed Inuyasha! I will never forgive you!"

"Sara, what the hell are you talking about!!! I'm not dead and I'm not fucking Naraku!" Inuyasha yelled at her. Sara shook her head and charged at the inu hanyou. He quickly dodged her. Everyone else got out of her way as well. Something was wrong. 

"Don't lie to me, Naraku!!! You can't trick me!! You killed everyone I have ever cared about!!! And for that you must die!!!" Sara yelled at him. Before she could charge at Inuyasha again, Miroku came up behind her and grabbed her trying to restrain her for attacking. Sara turned her head and glared at Miroku. "You're one of Naraku's incarnation, aren't you?!?! Let me go, asshole!!!"

"Sara, calm down. I'm not one of Naraku's incarnations. I'm Miroku, remember me?" Miroku asked her then groped her earning a glare from both Sara and Inuyasha. Sara turned her blade around and stabbed Miroku in the side. He instantly let go of her and Sango and Kagome rushed to his side.

"I hate all you fucking incarnations of Naraku! Kagura, Kanna, you're going to die along with that incarnation and Naraku!" Sara told them before she charged at them. Before she reached them, she was once again grabbed from behind only this time by Inuyasha. Sara turned in his arms and faced him. "Naraku!!!"

"Get this through your head, Sara, I'm not fucking Naraku! I'm Inuyasha and I'm not dead. I'm standing in front of you breathing with you in my arms." Inuyasha told her surprising the others. Sara was about to start yelling at him some more but was stopped. Her lips had been claimed by the ignorant inu hanyou. She stood there wide eyed. Could it be true? Was it really Inuyasha?

".......Inuyasha..........?" Sara asked as Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss he had just gave her. Everyone else was staring at the two especially Kagome. It felt like her heart had just been shattered into pieces. Inuyasha pulled Sara against his chest ignoring the looks from the others.

"Listen to me, Sara. I'm going to kill Naraku. You'll have your revenge. Just calm down. We are not your enemies." Inuyasha told her in a soothing voice. Something inside of Sara disappeared and she returned to her self. The level of energy she had in her body was quickly disappearing along with the odd feeling that caused her to see the others as her enemies. She closed her eyes and leaned against Inuyasha. The even breathing showed that she was unconscious once again.

Inuyasha laid Sara down on the ground. Everyone stopped staring at him and Sara and went back to tending to Miroku's wound that Sara inflicted. The rest of the night, no one spoke to each other. It was a silent dinner and then they all went to sleep. Inuyasha slept on the ground near Sara so he could protect her. (Don't you feel special, Sara? I DON'T! . )

The next morning was different from any of the others since Sara and Rebecca joined their group. Instead of Inuyasha waking everyone up with his arguing with Kagome or waking up Miroku to get everyone else up, there was no wake up call. When Sara woke up, she was actually the first one. It was well into the morning. (I would say around ten o'clock.)

Sara yawned and sat up from her spot. The first thing she saw was Inuyasha who was sleeping near her. She smiled at him then looked up at the sky. It looked like it was almost the afternoon. (Hai, I'm repetive, get over it.) She crawled over to Inuyasha and shook his shoulders. "Inuyasha...INUYASHA......INU!" 

Inuyasha finally woke up and opened his eyes to look at her. He then yawned like an inu. (I thought I would put that in for Sara since she thinks that's so cute.) "What are you doing up so early?"

"What do you mean 'so early'? It's almost the afternoon. What's up? How come you didn't wake up early today and wake up everyone like you always do?" Sara asked him with a tilted head. Inuyasha just stared at her for a second then looked up at the sun just as Sara had done. When he saw the position of the sun which was almost above them, he quickly stood up and began to wake up the others. Sara sighed and stood up as well fixing her outfit and picking up her katana that was on the ground. She was about to place it its sheath when she saw the blood on the blade. "What's this?"

"Good morning, Sara? Are you feeling better after last night?" Kagome asked her trying not to show any of her disappoint of the whole situation from last night. Sara turned her head and looked at her. Since she was back to her normal self (she's an ookami hanyou once again.) she didn't feel like being nice to Kagome.

"I have no clue what you're talking about. All I know is that I fucking don't know what's on the blade of my katana. In fact, I don't know what even happened last night. All I remember is talking to Inuyasha then it goes black." Sara told her slightly coldly. The rest of the group just looked at her. She didn't remember anything? Sara ignored their looks and lowered her face to the blade of her katana and sniffed the air surrounding it. She looked up at Miroku. "Miroku, why is your blood on my katana?"

"Sara, you don't remember anything from last night?" Miroku asked her with a concern look. Sara gave him a look and scoffed.

"No, I don't remember! I just told you guys that!! Have you not been listening?" Sara asked him in return slightly coldly. Miroku waved his hands in front of him trying to defend himself.

"I've been listening. I just wanted to make sure, that's all." Miroku told her nervously. He didn't want to get the ookami hanyou upset or she might do something irrational. Sara scoffed and sheathed her katana not furthering her questioning of the houshi. She turned to others and gave them a look.

"Come on, let's go. We're already behind because we slept in but if we don't stop for anything, we'll be able to reach Naraku's castle before the day ends. Before this day ends, Naraku's blood will be shed!" Sara told them as she began to walk away from them. They stood there for a second then quickly grabbed their things and went after her. (I know the day is going to seem that it goes by fast but go along with it.) After about an hour of traveling quickly and without stopping for anything, Kagome and Shippou began to beg for a break.

"Can we please take a break? We didn't eat anything for breakfast and if we don't eat, we'll lose our energy faster when we fight Naraku." Kagome told them trying to be reasonable. Sara laughed and gave her a look.

"You mean that **YOU** will lose energy faster if you don't eat." Sara told her with a smirked. (Damn, you're mean to her, Sara! ::Laughs at Kagome:: What a pig! OINK! OINK!) She laughed and gave her another look. "But hey, let's take a break anyways. I guess a SHORT break wouldn't hurt." (Now, that I think about it, that kinda sounds like something someone would say to me. -.- I'm just making fun of myself, ain't I? Don't answer that.)

The six of them stopped and all rested. Kagome walked up to Sara and smiled at her. "Oi, uh, Sara, can I talk to you for a moment? It'll only take about a minute then after that we can head out for Naraku's castle again."

"Yeah, sure. Let's just hurry this up so we can go kill Naraku faster." Sara said as she followed Kagome away from the others. Inuyasha watched them and decided to follow them but at a distance so he wouldn't be noticed. The two girls walked quite a distance from the others and stopped. "So, what did you want to talk about, Kagome? And did we really need to come this far from the others? Is it that private or something?"

"Sara, you have to tell me, do you and Inuyasha have something? Is there anything going on between you two? I have to know. Do you have any feelings for Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her in a small voice. She needed to know the answers to these questions but she didn't want to know.

**End of Chapter Eighteen!**

Ha, I laugh. I ended it so no one know what's happening. I laugh some more. Anyways, please, PLEASE, **PLEASE** review. Thanks and i hope you enjoy this installment of **Finding the Place Where We Belong**. I did!

-HieiKitty, Protector of the Hieis!

**SIDENOTE:** I'm getting a Sesshomaru T-Shirt and Hiei plushie once I clean my room. It was part of the deal my mother and me made. ::Begins to clean room::


	19. The Beginning of a Long Fight

**FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG WRITTEN BY HIEIKITTY, AKA BECCA-CHAN!**

**Written on Monday, August 30th, 2004 at 11:48pm.**

Helwo, and welcome to another installment of Finding the Place Where We Belong. I couldn't wait to write this chapter!! ::Starts to sing:: SESSHY! SESSHY! SESSSSSSHHHY!!!! O.o Oh, that reminds me of something Sara told our friend, Zach, about Sesshy. It went something like this:

Denise: ::Something to do with Sexy or something::

Sara: That sounds like Sesshy.

Zach: Who's Sesshy?

Sara: Sesshy's Sesshomaru's nickname and it's the name Becca screams long into the night.

O.o Yeah, exactly. Sara cracked up laughing when she told me about that. I made this face: O.o then I started laughing.

Oh, but thanks to all who reviewed! I appreciate it! I love getting reviews! They make me feel so special! ::sniffle::

**Finding the Place Where We Belong**

"Sara, you have to tell me, do you and Inuyasha have something? Is there anything going on between you two? I have to know. Do you have any feelings for Inuyasha?" Kagome asked her in a small voice. She needed to know the answers to these questions but she didn't want to know.

**Chapter Nineteen:The Beginning of a Long Fight**

Sara raised a brow and gave Kagome a look. "Kagome, what are you talking about? I've only met Inuyasha and you all a few days ago. Anyways, if there is something going on between us, it's none of your buisness. Are you jealous of me or something? Because if that's the case, I laugh at that."

"Anyways, why do you care about if there's something between Inuyasha and me? You shouldn't even care since you got Kouga. Is that it? My brother isn't good enough for you?! He actually cares for you and you don't even care? Inuyasha doesn't care about you and yet you have to go after him even though there is someone who cares about you." Sara told her coldly. Kagome couldn't take it anymore and she did something that she knew she would regret. She slapped Sara across the face. Sara instantly grabbed her wrist as Kagome tried to pull back. "What the hell is wrong with you? Why are you being such a bitch?"

"You don't know what I'm feeling!!! I care for Kouga, I really do but Inuyasha's been by me the whole time I've been in this era!! I don't know which one is more important!!" Kagome told her. Sara scoffed and glared at her.

"Somehow, I _really_ doubt it but I _really_ don't care either. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going back to the others so we can leave already. I don't what was the point of this break if you just wanted to talk to me about this." Sara told her as she turned to leave but at the last second she turned back to Kagome. Before she could do anything, Kagome's face was met with Sara's fist.. Sara lowered her hand and walked away. "And that's for slapping me, you little hoe."

* * *

Rebecca laid on the futon staring up at the ceiling. She has been at Naraku's castle ever since she left the group. She had gotten herself incredibly injured from getting into a fight with Kagura after that fight with Haru. She barely got out of it alive and Kagura was also injured just not as much as Rebecca. Her healing powers did little to help heal herself faster. Naraku had been kind enough to allow her stay until she was healed. Kanna stayed at her side constantly to make sure that Kagura didn't try to finish her off.

"Kanna, where is my father and what is he doing?" Rebecca asked the incarnation. Kanna just stared at her with her emotionless expression and didn't answer. The kitsune turned her head and slowly, painfully sat up. "Kanna, I demand that you tell me what he's doing."

"Rebecca, Naraku said that you're not suppose to interfere with his plans. You're supposed to stay here and recover." Kanna told her. Rebecca gave her a look and sighed. Kanna reached down and pressed her wound. A intense pain filled her body and she fell back down onto the futon. She began to fill herself black out.

"Kanna.......you little........"

Darkness.

* * *

"::Gasp:: Kagome! What happened to your eye!! How did you get a black eye!?" Sango asked her best friend concernly as Sara walked back to the group with Kagome following at a distance. Sara just walked past them as she began to walk towards Naraku's castle once again without even waiting for anyone. The others followed her with Sango fussing with Kagome's black eye. (I bet Sara's enjoying this since she just gave Kagome a black eye.)

"Sara, are we almost there?" Miroku asked trying to not to anger the ookami hanyou figuring that she was the one who most likely gave Kagome the black eye. Inuyasha was following beside Sara but was being silent. He was lost in his thoughts. He had watch the two discuss the whole Inuyasha thing.

"Yeah, all we have to do is cross over this hill and we should see Naraku's castle on the other side. It shouldn't take more than thirty minutes to go over this hill. That is if no one wants to take another break." Sara told him referring the last part to Kagome.

And she was actually correct. (Imagine that.) It did take them about fifteen minutes to reach the peak of the hill. The six of them stood on the top looking down on the valley below them. They could see a thin barrier surrounding a castle. It was obvious that it belong to Naraku as both Inuyasha and Sara could smell the scent of miasma. "Naraku should be there along with Kanna and Kagura."

Inuyasha scoffed and began to run with his youkai speed towards the castle with Sara close behind them. The sudden movement of the two hanyous shocked the others but they quickly went after them going as fast as they could. When they reached the barrier, they easily breached it and went right through. It was if Naraku knew they were coming and were expecting them. They stopped at the entrance of the castle when they heard Naraku's infamous laugh. He appeared before them with Kagura and Kanna at his side. Everyone glared at them.

"Naraku!! It's time for you to pay for all the things you've done!" Inuyasha yelled at Naraku while he unsheathed Tetsusaiga then pointed it at Naraku. Sara nodded and unsheathed one of her own katanas.

"Naraku, you shall finally pay for killing my mother and the villagers!! I will never forgive all the things you have done to myself and Rebecca. How could you do such a thing?!" Sara asked him but only to get Naraku's laughter with a little of Kagura's.

"Rebecca knew I was going to kill her mother. We had discussed it a few days before they left. She knew exactly what was going to happened. She knew that I would destroy the village and she knew that I would kill your mother and hers. The plan was for her to bring you back to the castle with herself. But apparently she changed the plans. She was to return immediately but being the annoying kitsune she is, she took you to Kouga and your father. Hmph, damned ookami." Naraku began to tell Sara with a smirk. Sara shook her head and glared at him.

"No, that can't be true! She wouldn't do that. Why would she know all about the destruction before hand and not do anything to prevent it?! Rebecca's not like that!" Sara yelled to him. The others quickly and readily agreed with her. Naraku laughed once again.

"Rebecca had been keeping tabs on Inuyasha and the others ever since Inuyasha was released from the god tree by Kagome. That girl's been working for me this whole time even after she said that her loyalties laid with you all. Rebecca told me all your weaknesses, everything that could get you to stop fighting long enough for a lethal attack. She told me everything." Naraku told them and laughed all over again.

"You're lying! Becca would never do that!" Kagome yelled trying to defend Rebecca though she barely knew her. That got everyone else to say something as well.

"Rebecca wouldn't tell you anything!" Miroku.

"Becca's not like that! She hates you so much!" Sara.

"The kitsune's not that dumb!" Inuyasha. (-.- Oh, I feel loved.)

"Becca would never betray our trust!" Sango.

"Becca is our friend! We trust her!" Shippou.

"Do you even know where the kitsune is?" Kagura asked them with an evil smile. They all went silent for a moment. The silence was broken when Inuyasha scoffed and got ready to attack.

"It doesn't matter! You're still going to die!" Inuyasha yelled as he charged at Naraku and Kagura. "Wind scar!!!"

* * *

"So, this must be Naraku's daughter. A kitsune, how disappointing." Sesshomaru said as he stood over Rebecca with Tokijin drawn. Before the battle Kagura had gone to Sesshomaru that he should take his chance and kill Naraku's daughter to make it easier to get to Naraku himself. Rebecca laid there on the futon sleeping with her back to the inu taiyoukai. Her scent filled his nose. She smelt slightly of Naraku but her own distinct scent was slightly intoxicating to him. The kitsune smelt of field flowers and honey. Her scent smelt so sweet to the inu's sensitive nose. Rebecca groaned in her sleep then turned to her other side so she was now facing Sesshomaru. He sank silently to the floor beside the futon so as to better observe her features while placing Tokijin back into its sheath.

Delicate bones, two finely arched eyebrows, tan skin. A lovely face framed by dark brown curls with just a hint of black. What color were the eyes that lay behind those dark lashes? Were those lips as soft as they looked? The inu inhaled deeply in an attempt to slow his racing heart, trying hard to collect his thoughts. How could this girl, Naraku's daughter, have such an effect on him? He could still remember the rude remarks she and her friend had said when he first saw them. He scoffed and glared at her.

Slowly, he looked her over once more. Her hands looked as delicate as her face. She had a slender figure, with a waist his arms ached to wrap around. The bottom of her kimono was parted, revealing such a length of shapely leg that he had to stand up and turn away, fighting the conflicting emotions building up inside him. It had been a very long time even for him, but still, how could this mere slip of a girl, lovely as she was, affect him so deeply? Why was he drawn so powerfully to her, even as she lay asleep and unaware? He sought the answer in her face, in that expression of restless, troubled, and pained sleep.

"Wind scar!!!" Sesshomaru heard Inuyasha yell outside. He could hear the attack approaching the castle. The inu taiyoukai was about to make his quick escape when he heard Rebecca groan drawing his attention to her. Without thinking, Sesshomaru felt himself picking up the injured kitsune. She still slept as Sesshomaru quickly got out of the castle just as Inuyasha's attack destroyed it. Everyone was too busy with Naraku and Kagura to notice Sesshomaru go into the near forest. In fact no one even know that he was there. The inu taiyoukai headed off with the kitsune to where Jaken and Rin were waiting for him.

**End of Chapter Nineteen**

::All Chibi Eyed:: Sesshy!!! I can't believe he saved me!!! Oh, wait, yes I do because he wuvs me and he wrote so ::Sticks out tongue:: Anyways, I tried to not write so many author notes during the chapter. Sorry about those. I just like to throw in my own comments. Well, go and review now!

-HieiKitty, the Protector of Hieis

-Becca, the mate of Sesshomaru

**Please, please, PLEASE review!! I begging you!! See, I told you I wasn't ashamed to beg!**


	20. it's over in a couple of seconds

**FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by HieiKitty**

**Written on Saturday, September 25th at 1:29pm**

Helwo, it's me again! Sorry about the wait on the update. First, I got grounded from the computer then my keyboard broke so I had to wait until I could convice someone to buy me another one. I finally was able to convice my bro to buy me one. My mom was pissed when she found out cause I wasn't suppose to get one until I cleaned my room. She just told me she was pissed then let me keep it. I was all like: O.o Anyways....::sings:: I never meant to do those things to you.....I just want you to know, I find a reason for me to change who I used to be...A reason to start over new and the reason is you. ::clears throat:: Sorry, I'm listening to the radio right now while I'm typing and can you guess what song's on right now? That's right, The Reason by Hoobastank! WOOT! ANywhoo, let's get on with the fic since I know that you're waiting to read this, right? ::thinking:: Why do I even ask? No one reads this crap except for Sara and maybe a few people who don't review... -.-'

REVIEW OR ELSE!!!!

**Finding the Place Where We Belong**

**Chapter Twenty: Why did I say it was going to be a long fight when it's over in a couple of seconds?**

"Damn you!" Inuyasha yelled at them when he saw that his attack missed them. He got ready to attack them once more and Kanna got ready to reflect his attack with her mirror. Being as ignorant as he was, Inuyasha didn't noticed this and used the Wind Scar again. Kanna easily deflected his attack back at them but it was too late when they realized it. "God damnit, move out of the way!"

Everyone tried their best to dodge the attack but it was useless. The attack hit and the group was engulfed in a bright light. Inuyasha looked around at the others. Scared expressions were found on all of their faces except for the ookami hanyou. It looked like she was looking for something and when she saw Inuyasha, she reached out towards him. "Inuyasha!"

Sara!! Hold on!! I'm coming!!" Inuyasha told her as he tried to grab ahold of her hand. But before he could, the light got brighter and he couldn't see anything and then an immense pain swept through his body. Suddenly, everything whent black and he was no longer conscious.

(((((((((**SCENE CHANGE!!!! GET IN YOUR PLACES, PEOPLE!!!!!**)))))))))

Rebecca groaned as she began to regain conscious. She slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. Somehow, she was in forest and the sun was setting. The kitsune sat up. "What the hell? Wasn't I just at the castle?"

THe kitsune rose to her feet and continued to look around her. Suddenly, a tall figure appeared in front of her and glared down at her. 'Oh, great. Just the person I wanted to see.' Rebecca thought to herself. -.-'

"Tell me your name, kitsune." Sesshomaru demanded as he continued to glare down at her. Rebecca returned his glare with a cold look.

"Why should I tell you? What makes you so special that I should tell you my name?" Rebecca asked him in return. Sesshomaru stared at her. THe kitsune just stood there then she scoffed. "You're way too tall."

"No, you're just short." Sesshomaru pointed out. Rebecca glared at him and scoffed again. (Wow, I'm scoffing alot, ain't I? Oops, sorry about the interuption! ::nervous laugh::)

"HEY! Don't you think I already hear that alot?! I'm not short, you're just tall." Rebecca told him and then looked away from him. 'Who does he think he is? Oh yeah. He's a guy. Damn guys and their huge egos!' "So, don't you dare call me short, you tall freak!" (Poor Sesshy)

"Silence, you will not talk to me in that manner." Sesshomaru told her in a strict tone as she grabbed a hold of her wrist and squeezed it hard to show her that he was being serious. Rebecca just stood there looking away. "Now, tell me who you are."

"Why so you keep asking? I know that you already know who I am. Anyways, shouldn't you be with Jaken and Rin?" Rebecca questioned him. With every question that she asked, Sesshomaru's grip on her wrist tighten and his claws began to dig into her skin. Once skin broke and blood slowly trickled down her arm, Rebecca glared at him and began to struggle. "Hey, let go of me! That fucking hurts.!"

"Do not act like you do not know who I am. I am Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands and you will not talk to me in such a manner." Sesshomaru told her coldly. Rebecca stopped struggling and gave him a look.

"Oh? And what exactly are you going to do about it? Are you going to kill me now, _oh mighty Lord Sesshomaru_? You know I bet you couldn't be nice to one person if your life depended on it. If you keep this up, you'll be lonely your whole life. Oh, wait, you got Rin and Jaken. Good luck with your life with them." Rebecca began to rant. The would that the inu taiyoukai inflicted grew with every word the kitsune said. She was beginning to anger him yet at the same time, he was curious about him. The kitsune was talking to him so casually when she was to be afraid of him. Why? "HELLO!? Are you listening to me? Man, you wouldn't know manners if they bit you in the ass."

"Stop."

"Stop? Heh, I'm just getting started. Being a taiyoukai, you would think that you would be more respectful to others but no, of course not. Do you really think you're better than everyone else?" Rebecca asked him with a raised brow. Sesshomaru leaned down and now they were face to face. Rebecca went silent when she could feel his hot breath on her face. She began to blush when she saw how close they were.

"Tell me your name." Sesshomaru demanded once again. The kitsune stared at him then sighed. She looked downwards at the ground to avoid his gaze.

"It's Becca." She told him quietly. Sesshomaru stood straight up and let go of her wrist. The two stood there in silence for a minute before Rebecca was thrown to the ground by the inu taiyoukai.

"Stay down." Sesshomaru told her as he drew Tokijin. Rebecca turned her head to see what made the inu taiyoukai unsheathed his sword. Kagura stood there, a few yards away, smirking. "What are you doing here, Kagura?"

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY**

Yeah, yeah. Sorry about the shortness but eh. It's what I'm about. -.-' I just made fun of myself. ......::throws party since Sesshy's in Sara's basement and Hiei's locked in a closet:: PARTY!!!!! ::Dances::

::Miroku tries to say something but is gaged and hanging from the ceiling::

-HieiKitty, aka Becca

"If you look under her finger..." -Mr. Synder, my Freshmen Science teacher O.o


	21. Still no Sara:Inu fluff

**FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by me, BECCA! MUWAHAHAHA!!!**

**Written on Saturday, September 25th at 2:18pm**

Yes, as you might have noticed........I'm coming up with these chapter fast!! And the reason for that is because when I didn't have a working keyboard, I wrote down all the chapters in my notebook and I wrote like four chapters! WOOT! Oh, yes........ACHS JAGS!!! WOOT!!! WE WON!!! WE KICKED ASS! 4-0 BABY!!! If you're wondering what the hell I'm talking about, I'm talking about high school football. My school's football team is the ACHS (Andover Central High School) Jaguars and we won our football game last night! ::celebrates by throwing torn up paper in the air::

::Strikes a heroic pose:: NOW ONTO THE FIC!!! DA DA DAAA!!!!

**Finding the Place Where We Belong**

**Chapter Twenty One: Still no Sara/Inu fluff but plenty of Becca/Sesshy fluff...not really but eh...**

"What are you doing here, Kagura?"

"Heh, I see that the kitsune is still alive. Did you truly save her or did you merely find her?" Kagura asked him. The kitsune quickly stood up and glared at the wind sorceress.

"What do you mean saved?! What happened to the others?! I know that you were fighting them!" Rebecca yelled at her. Kagura just slightly shrugged and smiled.

"I suppose they're all dead. After all they were attacked by Inuyasha's own attack. Plus, they would never be able to defeat us in a true fight." Kagura took pride in telling her this. Rebecca continue to glare at her and got ready to fight her. Kagura chuckled. "Heh, do you reallly want to fight me once again? Hemph, I have no time for this. I came to offer Sesshomaru my aliance and to tell you that Naraku is going back home. Don't even ask where that is because not even I know where that is. Hmph, I bid you two farewell."

With that Kagura left them quickly, avoiding yet another fight with the kitsune. Rebecca relaxed and began to think about what Kagura had said. "Home?"

"LORD SESSHOMARU!!!" Rin called out to the inu as she and Jaken came into the clearing they were in. The two turned and looked at them.

"My Lord, what was that wench doin here?" Jaken asked Sesshomaru, ignoring the pressence of the kitsune. Rin was already tugging on Rebecca's arm, wanting to talk to her. (This is where I beat the shit out of her with a baseball bat. MUWAHAHAhA! ...Nah..I'm kidding. Plus if I did that...people would get mad. ::looks at Rin fangirls threatening me:: -.-')

"Oh? Hey, Rin. What's up?" Rebecca asked the young girl. Rin let go of her sleeve and smiled up at the kitsune.

"What is Becca doing here with Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin innocently asked her. She didn't notice when Rebecca didn't answer her for she continued on talking. "Is Becca going to be traveling with us now? Is Becca going to stay with Rin and Lord Sesshomaru?"

Jaken gave Rin a cold look but otherwise ignored her. Rebecca just slightly laughed and sighed. "Uh....well....maybe for a little while..."

"YAY!!!!" Rin said happily then began to run in circle around Rebecca then around Sesshomaru. The inu taiyoukai just looked at her then turned to leave.

"Jaken, set up camp for the night." Sesshomaru told him then left into the forest. Jaken muttered something and began to gather wood to make a fire. Rebecca played with Rin until it grew dark then the three of them sat down around the fire. Jaken glared at the kitusne.

"Kitsune, who are you and how do you know my Lord? And why do you smell of Naraku?" Jaken asked her. Rebecca at first ignored him then answered him.

"Oh, yeah, you're here. Anyways, the name's Becca and the part considering Naraku, I smell like him because he's my father. I only know Sesshomaru because he's the helf brother of my cousin's lover and my father told me about him." Rebecca told him then looked up at the night sky. She sighed. 'How the hell did I get stuck here with a kid and a dumbass toad?' "Supposably, Sesshomaru saved me or something. I dunno."

"Wench! How is it that my Lord saved you, the offspring of Naraku?" Jaken asked her rudely and in disbelief. Rebecca scoffed and glared at him.

"How the hell am I suppose to know? I was unconscious when the whole scenerio took place because of my wounds. So, if you want answers, ask your _Lord_." Rebecca told him rather coldly. Rin just watched the two as they began to argue. Rebecca rolled her eyes and looked around at the campsite. "Where did that inu go to anyways?"

No one answered her and the night went on. Rin fell asleep quickly and now Jaken was sleeping too. Usually, Rebecca would take any chance to sleep since she loved to eat and sleep. Some said sleeping was her life and being awake is her hobby. (That's actually what people tell me. It's not my fault I like to sleep alot.) Rebecca just sat there, looking up at the sky, thinking. "Why did he save me?"

The kitsune yawned and she stood up. She stretched out her arms and looked at the fire. 'Are the others really dead? Somehow I doubt it. Sara's way to arogant to let herself die. Plus, I don't think Inuyasha would let her die. Those two need to get a room.' -.-'

"What are you doing awake?" She heard someone asked her from behind. Rebecca quickly turned around and took a step back. The kitsune sighed when she saw it was only Sesshomaru.

"God damnit, Sesshomaru. You scared the shit out of me. Don't do that again." Rebecca told him with a glare. She sighed and looked at him. "So, where have you been this whole time? I've been waiting for you and it's not polite to keep a girl waiting, you know."

"I do not have to explain myself to you." Sesshomaru told her as he sat down in front of the fire. He closed his eyes and place his hands in his sleeves. (Inu and Sesshy both do that. They are brothers after all..) "Kitsune, get some rest. We're leaving at daybreak."

"Yeah, yeah." Sesshomaru heard her say. He sensed movement in front of him and he opened his eyes. Rebecca stood there in front of him with a slightly annoyed look. "Hey, uh, I guess I wanted to thank you for saving me. Uh, I probably would be dead if you hadn't. Well, I don't usually say this but thanks."

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

::taps fingers on keyboard:: Sara, if you're reading this, I think you should let both of my mates out. Oh, and please return my bat. See, I said please! I need that bat. Miroku got loose and he can be anywhere.... ::looks around nervously::

-HieiKitty, aka Becca

"Your vaccum ate my pants. There was nothing I could do about it." -Dave Chapelle, PEPSI commercial. (Not a fan of Pepsi but I love that commercial) "Little Pepsi." (We used to call my dog, Lizzie, that but we got in trouble by my mom. -.-' )


	22. Oo

**FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by BECCA, DESTROYER OF RINS!!!**

**Written on Saturday, September 25th, 2004 at 3:06pm**

Helwo!! ::WAVES:: I thought I would keep this author's note short so we can go directly to the fic. So here ya go!

**Finding the Place Where We Belong**

**Chapter Twenty Two: O.o**

"This might hurt." Rebecca told Sesshomaru with concern as she looked up at him.

"I'll be fine. This will pain you much more, though."

"Yeah, I know. This is my first attempt at this so we have to take our time and not rush it. I have no clue if it's going to work."

"Are you sure you're going to be able to do this?"

"Yeah, I'll start now so hold still."

"Hai."

( XD XD XD XD XD)

Rebecca placed her hands on Sesshomaru's bare shouder. A light was emmitted at the contact. The kitsune flinched but continued to hold her hands in place. ANother light appeared where Sesshomaru's left arm once was. Rebecca closed her eyes and concentrated hard on the task at hand.

Hai, it was painfull. Despite the pain flooding his body, Sesshomaru maintained his expressionless face. He looked at the kitsune at his side. Her eyes were squeezed shut and she flinched occasionally. The hands on his shoulder were firmly placed there, not moving away from the pain the light caused. The kitsune was in pain only because she wanted to repay him by giving him something. His arm.

"Just a little longer, Sesshomaru. Does it hurt at all?" Rebecca asked him with her eyes still shut. The inu taiyoukai stared at her. Her lips were pressed together in concentration and her hair was slightly messed up from the sleep she had earlier that day. Maybe this kitsune wasn't as common as he had originally thought. A sudden pain shook him from his thought and he was grateful for that. Rebecca slightly opened one of her eyes and looked at him. "Did you feel that as well? That sudden pain just now?"

"Hai." Sesshomaru simply told her. The kitsune opened both of her eyes and looked at him with a questioning look.

"What do you think that means? I mean, we both felt it at the same time, right? Is that suppose to mean something?" Rebecca asked him. Sesshomaru thought about this but he was once again taken from his thoughts when the kitsune removed her hands and grabbed his newly formed hand. "Can you feel this?"

"Hai." Sesshomaru told her once again. Of course he could feel her soft skin against his. Rebecca smiled and let go of his hand.

"Well, there you go. You have your arm back. You should be happy." Rebecca told him. She yawned and laid down on the ground. The kitsune was instantly asleep.

(((((**SCENE CHANGE!!!!!**)))))

"Bakemono, will you be able to carry out this task?"

"Of course, Naraku, unlike you other incarnations, I will not fail you."

"See to it that you don't."

(((((**SCENE CHANGE AGAIN!!!!!**)))))

She had opened her eyes yet all she saw was darkness. Pitch black surrounded her. THe ookami hanyou stood up quickly and reached out with her hand. NOthing. She took a couple of steps foward. Instantly her hand touched something and intense pain filled her body. A light appeared under her hand and she quickly realized what it was. A barrier.

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

Yes, I know this chapter was short. Go ahead and flame me. Don't care. The two last parts just build up suspense, don't ya think? MUWAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA!!! ::Coughs:: Anyhoo, just review or else something going to happen.....oh, and Sara, GIVE ME MY BAT!!!! MIROKU'S ON THE LOOSE AND I NEED IT!!!

-Becca, aka HieiKitty

::sings "Get Low"::


	23. Sara? Inuyasha? Barriers?

**FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by Becca, on the run from a lechorous monk**

**Written on Saturday, September 25th, 2004 at 5:16 pm.**

Helwo!!! ::waves:: So did you guys like the last chapter? I DID!!!! ::jumps up and down:: I just want to tell you guys now that this chapter is also going to be short but eh. You should expect that. Now to the fic! ::Strikes a heroic pose then runs from Miroku::

Miroku: ..... ::goes after Becca::

Note to Sara: I change this chapter slightly. You'll see what I mean

**Finding the Place Where We Belong**

**Chapter Twenty Three: Sara? Inuyasha? Barriers?**

Inuyasha could hear voice around him. They sounded so familiar and concerned but one, he noticed, was missing.

"Inuyasha, please say something! Please, do something! Anything!" One of the voices said. The inu hanyou's eyes shot open. It was around midday and the sun's ray was getting in his eyes. He shaded his eyes and looked around him. Kagome, Shippou, Miroku, and Sango stood around him. Kagome was kneeling beside him looking at him with deep concern. "Inuyasha, thank god! Don't you ever scare me like that again! We thought you were seriously hurt!"

"Kagome, stopping yelling. Fuck. Where's Sara?" Inuyasha asked her as he sat up, his ears flatten against his head to shield them from the volume of Kagome's voice. Kagome continued to look at him with concern.

"Inuyasha, who are you talking about? I don't know a Sara. Please tell me that there isn't another girl you see." Kagome told him. Inuyasha gave her a look.

"Kagome, what are you talking about. Of course you know a Sara. Now, where is she?" Inuyasha asked her once again only this time slightly cold. Kagome put a hand on his shoulder and looked into his eyes.

"Inuyasha, are you okay? I really don't know who you are talking about. Could she have been in a dream you had?" Kagome asked him. Could she had been just a dream? No! Inuyasha vigorously shook his head.

"No, it wasn't a dream. You know who I'm talking about, don't joke around. Sara, she's the ookami hanyou who had been traveling with us and she's Kouga's younger half sister. She was with us when we last fought Naraku." Inuyasha told her. Kagome squeezed Inuyasha's shoulder with concern.

"Please stop, Inuyasha. You're beginning to scare me. You know that Naraku's been dead for the past year. Kouga doesn't have a younger half sister. Please just stop." Kagome told him. Inuyasha took her hand off of his shoulder and stood up. She tried to stop him but he pushed her away. He walked away from them but when he had walked a few feet he was thrown to the ground. Kagome and the others just watched him.

Iniuyasha stood up again and tried to walk farther but was thrown to the ground once more. He stood back up and placed his hand the space where he could no longer walk. A pink light appeared beneath his hand. Inuyasha stared at it. "A barrier..."

(((((**SCENE CHANGE!!!!!**)))))

Sara held one of her katanas in her hand and charged at the barrier. Just like all her other attempts, she was pushed back with pain running through out her body. She sheathed her katana and sighed. It was no use. No matter how many times she tried, the barrier wouldn't break. The ookami hanyou sighed again and sat down. There wasn't that much room in the barrier. She had walked around the perimeter and found out it was a circular barrier with a diameter of about four feet. (Is it me or does she sound smart right there?)

"You should know that you won't be able to break that barrier." Sara heard someone say. A light still surrounded her and now it grew brighter. She could now see the area surrounding the barrier. She was in a clearing of a forest and it was daybreak so the sun had just began to rise. Sara gasped when she saw Inuyasha inside another barrier. He was just sitting in the middle of it as if he was in a trance.

"Inuyasha!!" Sara yelled as she tried to get to him but she was stopped by the barrier once again, only this time she was thrown to the ground. Laughter was soon heard. The ookami hanyou turned around to see who was laughing. A man stood beside the barrier. He stopped laughing and smirked.

"What a stupid hanyou. The more you try to escape the barrier, the stronger it gets and the pain increases. Hmph, you'll never be able to escape it or even break it. The others are also in barriers as well only they've sumcumbed to the toxins inside and you have not." The man told her. He looked very similar to Naraku only he wore armor and his hair was a light brow. Sara quickly stood up and glared at him.

"What the hell are you plannning on doing with us? And who the hell are you, anyways?" Sara asked him coldly. He continued to smirk.

"All your questions will be answered soon when the final one is delivered to us." The man told her with a small laugh. The sun was now completely over the horizion and she could see the others now. They were all like Inuyasha. "Heh, when the final one is here, all will be clear."

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

Okay, so it was as short as I thought it was going to be but wasn't it suspenseful!?! I think so. MUWAHAHAHAHAH!!! Just wait til the next chapter!!!

Miroku: I can't wait til this chapter is over.

O.o AAHHHHHHH!!!!! ::runs from Miroku::

Miroku: She never learns. ::Shakes head and goes after Becca::

-Becca, aka HieiKitty

Sorry no quote once again. Still running from Miroku. ::running::


	24. That's improper! Gasp!

**FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by a writer on the run**

**Written on Saturday, September 25th, 2004 at 5:50 pm.**

Helwo!!! So how was the last chapter, hm? ::Shifty eyes then smiles:: It was great.

Miroku: It would've been better if it was just us.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::Runs away::

**Finding the Place Where We Belong**

**Chapter Twenty Four: That's improper!! Gasp!**

Rebecca felt something soft and warm against her face. She could smell a strong masculine scent ver close to her. Her eyes opened slightly but she closed them when the bright sun light hit her eyes. That's when she noticed that she was being carried. A strong arm was supporting her back and another arm was placed under the junction of her knees. Suddenly, she felt that she was going to fall and she quickly grabbed ahold of the closest thing to her. In her hands was the soft fabric of a haori.

"You are awake, are you not?" She heard someone ask. The voice was familiar. Rebecca opened her eyes and let them adjust to the imense sun light. She looked up at who was carrying her. Sesshomaru filled her sight. The kitsune slightly blushed and let go of his haori. The soft thing against her face, she just now noticed, was that fluffy thing on his shoulder. (I'm trying so hard not to call it a tail to satsify some people, who? I don't know.) She tried not to think about anything else and looked up at the sky. It was around midday.

"Have I been sleeping this whole time? It must be sometime around noon." Rebecca said as she looked around her. Rin and Jaken were following them on Ah-Un and they were in the sky. Her eyes widen and she grabbed a hold of his haori once more when she saw how high they were. "Uh, where exactly are we goiing, anyways?"

"I am taking you back to my half brother." Sesshomaru told her. Rebecca nodded and tighten her grip on his haori not out of fear but because a sudden pain filled her body. She had strained her body last night when she gave Sesshomaru his arm back and it had reopened her wound that Haru inflicted.

((((((**SCEENE CHANGE!!!!**)))))

Rebecca sat down beside the small pond. She looked around her then slid her kimono off her shoulder. THe kitsune took off the bandages and washed them in the pond water. The wound on her shoulder was small but was bleeding profoundly. Even with her youkai and healing powers, the wound would not heal for at least another day. Rebecca sighed and replaced the bandages, shivering at the contact of the cold, wet bandages. She quickly pulled her kimono over her shoulder, ignoring the blood stained fabric.

"You know, it's not proper for a man to watch a woman dress her wounds especially when she has to remove a piece of clothing." Rebecca said as she stood up. Sesshomaru stood behind her and he had been ther the whole time. When they touched ground, Rebecca instantly wanted to find some water to cleanse her wounds by herself but somehow Sesshomaru ended up going with her. The kitsune turned and gave him a cold look. "What's this? No smart ass comment for that one?" (Whoa, mood change. ::Sara:: I say it's PMS. ::Inuyasha::What's PMS? ::Both Becca and Sara crack up laughing::)

"Watch your mouth. You will not speak to me in that manner." Sesshomaru told her then began to walk away. Rebecca rolled her eyes and followed him. After a while he stopped and so did she. "Why are you following me?"

"Hey, you can't expect me to stay here! I have no clue where the others are or even if they're alive! In fact, I don't even know where I am! You can't just abandon me! Not after you saved my life!" Rebecca told him. Sesshomaru just looked at her. He then scoffed and began to walk away. The kitsune glared at him. "Hey, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not!"

"Hmph, do as you wish." Sesshomaru told her as he continued to walk away. Rebecca scoffed and smiled. She jogged to catch up with him then walked at his side.

(((((**SCENE CHANGE ONCE AGAIN!!!!!**)))))

"Inuyasha!!! Where are you?! Inuyasha!!!" Kagome called as she walked through a darken forest. Hearing no response, Kagome decided to try again.

"SANGO!!!!! MIROKU!!!!! INUYASHA!!!!! SHIPPOU!!!!!.......SARA!!!!!!" Kagome called out hoping that someone would answer her. Suddenly, she found herself in a clearing. There, everyone was sitting around the campfire. Kagome sighed. "Thank god Why didn't you guys reply when I called out your names?"

No one answered her but continued with their own converstaion. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and put a hand on his shoulder but her hand went though him and she fell to the ground. She looked up at them and they were unaffected. "What's happening?"

(((((**ONCE AGAIN, IT'S THE SCENE CHANGE!!!!!**)))))

"So, uh, how's your arm?" Rebecca asked the inu taiyoukai. Without waiting for his response, she grabbed a hold of his hand and stretched out his fingers. Sesshomaru quickly took his hand away from her and stopped. She too stopped and gave him a cold look. "Hey, what's your problem? I was just seeing if you arm was working right, that's all. AFter all that was the first time I tried to regenerate a limb with my healing powers. I have no clue if I didn it right or not."

"Hmph, it's a decent job for the offspring of Naraku." Sesshomaru said then turned to walk away but something happened that he hadn't really expected to happen to him. Rebecca slapped him hard in the face leaving a red mark on his right cheek.

"Don't you dare judge me by that fact!!! Being his daughter doesn't mean anything!!! I'm nothing like him so don't you ever compare him to me!!!" Rebecca yelled at him with a really cold look. She raised her hand to slap him again while he was still in shock from the first slap but he quickly grabbed her wrist and stopped her. The two glared at each other.

"Heh, I thought you would be here with Lord Sesshomaru." Someone said from behind them. They turned around to see Naraku standing there. Rebecca struggled to get out of Sesshomaru's grasp but the grip he had on her wrist tighten when he had seen Naraku. "Lord Sesshomaru, return my daughter. She still hasn't completed her job."

"HEY, WAIT A MINUTE!!! How the hell am **I** supposed to complete it when everyone know about me now? Plus, you should know that I'm not match for Inuyasha!! He'll beat the shit out of me then stand there laughing his head off!!! Sara might have a chance against him but that's beside the point...SESSHOMARU, WILL YOU LET GO OF ME?!?!"

"Hmoh, take her." Sesshomaru said as he lifted Rebecca off the ground by her wrist then threw her head first to the ground in front of Naraku. He head hit hard on the ground and everything went black.

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR**

GASP! I feel so unloved!! ::Sniffle::

Miroku: You always have me.

::takes Rin's managled body and throws it at him then runs:: Sara, I really need that bat!!!

-Becca, aka HieiKitty

::looking for a new bat::


	25. EVEN MORE BARRIERS!

**FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by me.**

**Written on Saturday, September 25th, 2004 at 6:36 pm.**

So, enjoying the latest installments of FTPWWB? Yes? No? Well, there's only one thing I gotta say and that's check out my website, a this address !!!!

**Finding the Place Where We Belong**

**Chapter Twenty Five: EVEN MORE BARRIERS!!!!**

"Hey, baka!!! Wake the hell up!!!'

Rebecca graoned and eaved the voice offf.

"Don't you wave me off!!!!! This is fucking important!!!! Wake the hell up!!!"

A sudden pain in the head woke the sleeping kitsune. She sat straight up with opened eyes and she was rubbing her head. Sara kicked her in the side. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Hey, questions AFTER the pain stops." Rebecca said then stopped rubbing her head. She stood up and looked around. She raised a brow when she saw Inuyasha and the others in trances inside barriers. "Okay...what's with the others?"

"How about no. You have to answer my question before you start asking your questions. Where the hell have you been?" Sara asked her once again. Rebecca turned to her friend and shrugged.

"I don't know where exactly I've been but I do know who I've been with. I've been hanging out with Sesshomaru." Rebecca told her. Sara just her a look. The kitsune sighed and continued. "Supposedly he saved me or something. Anyways, I was with him then my father showed up and I got in a fight with him then Sesshomaru threw me on the ground and I was knocked out. There, I answered your question now answer mine."

"Well, they're inside of barriers and the toxins inside are making them delusional. And before you ask, we're inside a barrier too and no I don't know who's doing this. The guy keeps laughing and he won't tell me his name or why he's doing this but I can tell you this, that guy looks like Naraku." Sara told her. Rebecca gave her a look of her own.

"Well, that's probably because he's an incarnation like Kagura. Damn her.. Anyways, the question we need to know is why is my father going through this much trouble to get us all into seperate barriers except for us. There must be a reason. Why would they put us in the same barrier and everyone else in seperate ones?" Rebecca asked. Sara shrugged.

"I'll answer that. It's because we want you two to be exposed to the same toxins and this way is much easier. And the answer to one of your other questions is that my name's Bakemono and yes, I'm an incarnation of Naraku." The guy said as he appeared beside the barrier. He touched it then smiled and walked off. A white smoke began to fill the interior of the barrier. Sara and Rebecca both quickly covered their noses and mouths to keep themselves from inhaling the smoke but they could only do that for so long before they needed to exhale then inhale again.

Rebecca was the first one to sumcumb to the need of oxygen. She removed her hands from her face and began to cough then inhaling the white smoke. The kitsune began to gasp for air as she fell to her knees. Sara kneeled beside her. 'Oh shit.'

Rebecca gave Sara one last look before she passed out and fell to the ground. (It seems I being knocked our or passing out alot, don't cha think?) Sara noticed her hair beginning to change colors and that was difinitely not good. Suddenly, she couldn't help herself and she took a huge breath of the smoky air. The ookami hanyou began to cough and she fell to the ground. Things around began to grow dark as she felt her demonic features and powers slowly slipping away.

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

Yeah, yeah. I know that this chapter was very short but eh, what are you going to do about? OH? OH? You wanna go? Bring it on, bitch!

::silence::

::cough:: Anyways, I'll try to write more tonight but can anyone guess what's happening? I bet you can but if you can't you'll just have to wait. HAHAHAHAHAHAhA! I laugh at you!

::is hiding in a computer box, goes silent when hears movement outside the box::

Miroku: Where did she go?

-Becca, aka HieiKitty

TODAY, INSTEAD OF A QUOTE OR ME SINGING OR HIDING, ETC, WE HAVE A LITTLE EXCERPT FROM A CONVERSATION BETWEEN ME AND SESSHY. ENJOY!

Becca: turns back to Sesshy then begins to back up I think I will go see

what the noise was....

Sesshy: do you really want to?

Becca: stops and blinks Not really.... Grabs baseball bat and walks towards the door I think I go find Yusuke and beat the shit out of him..... walks faster towards the door


	26. Oh, what's this?

**FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by Becca, the creator of "messy" rooms.**

**Written on Saturday, September 25th, 2004 at 9:30 pm.**

So, hey, how's it going? I'm fine, thank you. I'm just chilling in my computer box hiding like always. You know, I wouldn't be in this mess if she hadn't taken away my bat when I had beat the shit out of Rin and Shippou. -.-' I really need that bat. Eh, let's get to the fic! WOOT! ::heroic pose and hits head on the top of the box::

**Finding the Place Where We Belong**

**Chapter Twenty Six: Oh, what's this?**

"Hey, lady, are you okay?" Sara heard some little kid ask her. She opened her eyes and the bright sun light blinded her. She held a hand up to shade her eyes and she saw she was outside a small village. A young boy stood beside her. "Lady, is that your friend over there? She's weird. She said she used to have a tail."

Sara sat up and looked at what the boy was looking at. A teenaged girl was running around in circles freaking out. She had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was definitely a human. When the girl saw that Sara was awake, she ran over to her and began to shake Sara's shoulders. "SARA! What the hell is wrong with us?! I HAVE NO TAIL OR EARS!! AND MY HAIR AND EYES ARE DIFFERENT COLORS!!! **I'M HUMAN!!!**"

"Uh, Becca, is that you?" Sara asked with a raised eye brow. The girl nodded vigorously and let go of Sara.

"Of course, it's me!! You should see yourself. It's during the day and not even close to a full moon and YOU'RE HUMAN!!! YOUR APPEARANCE CHANGED TOO AND IT'S NOT YOUR REGULAR HUMAN APPEARANCE!!!" Rebecca told her and started freaking out again. She turned and showed Sara her ass. "LOOK! NO TAIL!!! I"M FUCKING HUMAN!!"

"I really don't want to see your ass. Go show it to Sesshomaru." Sara told her as she stood up and pushed Rebecca away from her. "Just calm down. That smoke inside the barrier must have changed us. You're just going to have to act normal. It shouldn't be a problem since you weren't such a great youkai in the first place."

"HEY!"

"Um, Lady, do you want to come home and get some new clothes? If you go into the village dressed like that, a few people might get mad at you." The young boy told them. Sara nodded and Rebecca sighed to calm herself down. The three went inside a house right outside the village. Inside an old woman sat cooking over a fire. She smiled at the two. The boy went over and hugged her. "Grandma, do you have any clothes for Tall Lady and Crazy Lady?" (oh, yes. I could see some kid calling me and Sara that. -.-')

"Kai, I'm sure that these girls don't want to be called by those names." The old woman told the boy. He rolled his eyes and nodded. She smiled at him and patted his head. She then looked at Sara and Rebecca. "Hello, there. My name's Sukio and I do think I have some clothes that would fit you but may be slightly bigger."

"Thanks, much appreciated. As you can see, we're not from around here. Your grandson said it would be best for us to change our clothes to not alert the villagers." Rebecca told her. (I was going to have Sara say it but I can't see Sara saying stuff like that.) "I'm the Crazy Lady but my name's Becca. This is my friend, Sara."

"It's nice to meet you two." Sukio said as she stood up and crossed the room. She went into the next room and then came out with two kimonos. One was dark purple and blue and the other was black and midnight blue. She handed them the kimonos. "You can changed in the next room. You are welcome to keep them since I can longer wear them myself. You are also welcome to stay with us for lunch."

"Thanks, we'll think about it." Sara said as she pushed Rebecca into the next room and shut the door behind them. They both sighed and looked at the kimonos. Rebecca choose the purple/blue one and Sara choose the black/blue one. They quickly changed into their new kimonos and tied their obis. "Man, this feels way different from my armor."

"Duh, I bet it does." Rebecca said as she reached into her old kimono and brought out her traveling funds. She pocketed it into her new kimono. "I'm glad that I still have my traveling funds just in case. Well, they weren't my in the beginning since I did take it off some dude in that village we stayed in after you killed Kikyou but now it's mine."

"Nice, Becca. Just steal from people." Sara said as she adjusted her obi to a comfortable position. Rebecca gave her a look.

"You would have done the same thing." Rebecca said as she put up her hair. Sara smirked and took a wallet out of the outfit she had been wearing.

"I did." Sara told her. Rebecca pointed it at each then began to poke it. She gave the ookami hanyou a questioning look. "It's enough to keep us well fed and sheltered for a week."

"Damn, I should have stolen from the guy you stole from. I didn't get that much maybe for like a day or so. Damn." Rebecca said then sighed. She shrugged and smiled. "Hey, at least if we need money we got some! Come on, I'm hungry. I think we're going to take Sukio's offer and stay for lunch."

"Yeah, yeah but then we're leaving cause we need to find out what the hell happened to us." Sara said then the two went back into the main room where Kai and Sukio were at. They were sitting with bowls of miso soup waiting for them. The two sat down as well and Sukio handed them their own bowls of miso soup. "Thanks, Sukio. This looks good."

"It is good!" Both Rebecca and Kai said while eating their food. Sukio and Sara looked at the two for a second then began to eat their own food.

(((((**SCENE CHANGE!!!! WOOT!!!!**))))

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked as she helped Kagome sit up. Miroku was checking on Inuyasha and Shippou. Kirara meowed at Kagome from her spot on Sango's shoulder. Kagome held her head.

"Sango, what happened?" Kagome asked her. Sango helped her to her feet and the two stood there. Kagome looked around. Nine jewel shards stuck in the ground where each barrier once stood.

"Naraku made another incarnation of himself. We were all inside of a barrier and the toxins inside were making us delusional. Miroku was able to see past it and he got out of the barrier and helped me out. I broke your barrier while Miroku got Inuyasha and Shippou out of their barriers. There was another barrier but it was empty inside." Sango said. Kagome nodded. She walked around and pocketed all of the jewel shards used to make the barriers. The one that had been empty had used four jewel shards to create the barrier.

"I wonder who or what was inside the last one." Kagome said as she and Sango walked over to where Miroku, Shippou, and Inuyasha were. Inuyasha stood up and stomped passed Kagome and Sango to where the empty barrier once stood. He stood there and sniffing the air around it. Everyone stood there looking at him.

"Sara and that kitsune were here. They were in this barrier. Where the hell are they?" Inuyasha asked as he looked around. He could only smelt their scents inside the barrier but nowhere outside.

"Where could they have gone to?"

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE**

Meh, meh, meh, and meh. I have two guests today inside my computer box. Please, welcome, Inu Kitty and Sesshy kitty!!!

::Inu Kitty and Sesshy Kitty are too busy fighting inside the box to noticed their entrance::

-.-' ::backs into a corner out of the way of the fight:: ::looks around:: Damn, this is one big computer box.

-HieiKitty

::Sings "Over Again" by Usher and Tim McGraw::


	27. Confused? You should be

**FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by Becca! WOOT!**

**Written on Sunday, September 26th, 2004 at 11:45 am.**

I apologize for not posting these chapters after I written them but I haven't been able to get on the computer which actually has the internet. See, the computer I use to type the chapter is a Windows 98 and it sucks. It has no internet service or any crap like that. ::sigh:: at least it's a computer. ::Strikes a heroic pose:: NOW TO THE FIC!!! DA DA DAAAA!!!!

**Finding the Place Where We Belong**

**Chapter Twenty Seven: Confused? You should be.**

"Thanks for everything, Sukio. We appreciated it but we have to take our leave now." Rebecca said as she and Sara walked out of the hut. Sukio and Kai stood in the doorway, Sukio nodding in understanding and Kai waving them good-bye. The two walked away from the village all together and back into the forest. "Well, now what?"

"I guess we have to find the others, somehow. But first, we should find out where we are." Sara said. Rebecca sighed and gave her a look.

"Then why the hell didn't we go into the village and ask?" Rebecca asked her. Sara shrugged her shoulders.

"I was following you. Nice going. Eh, we'll just ask the person we come across." Sara told her. Rebecca looked up at the sky.

"Yeah, I wonder what kind of human would actually be walking in this forest. There's barely any sunlight in the middle. Hey, did you keep your katanas?" Rebecca asked the once ookami hanyou. Sara thought about it for a second then groaned. "Great. Now, if we're attacked, we're two hopeless humans. Good job, Sara."

"Hey, you could have reminded me to get my katanas. You should have known that I would forget them! So, it's your fault not mine!" Sara told her. The two glared at each other then continued to walk through the forest in silence.

"Hey, why do you think Bakemono turned us into humans? Why would anyone do that? It's just cruel." Rebecca said. Sara shrugged again then smirked.

"Maybe he thought that if you were human, you would be less annoying." Sara told her. Rebecca glared at her. The once ookami hanyou sighed. "It's probably because he wanted to make it easier for them to kill us. When I was a hanyou and you were a youkai we actually had a good chance of surviving any fight thrown at us but now since we're humans, there's a good chance that we'll die if we're attacked."

"Oh, nice. Hey, you just actually made a good point. Maybe since you were turned human, you got some brains." Rebecca said with a small laugh. The two began to laugh their heads off. Not that what Rebecca was saying but because laughing made them forget about their problems for a bit, even if it was for a small amount of time.

(((((**SCENE CHANGE!!!!!**)))))

"Inuyasha kind of reminds you of a common dog, doesnt he?" Shippou asked Miroku as the others watched the inu hanyou sniff the ground trying to see if Sara or Rebecca had been there. Inuyasha turned his head and glared at the baby kitsune.

"Shippou, I don't think it would be a great idea for you to try and get in a fight with Inuyasha right now." Sango said to him. Shippou scoffed and kept his mouth shut. Kagome stared at Inuyasha. In her illusion, none of them knew she was even alive and Sara and Inuyasha were together happily. What if that would happen now? Would Inuyasha ever forget about her?

"Inuyasha?" Kagome took a step towards the inu hanyou. He stood up and looked at her waiting for her to continue. "Inuyasha, I'm sure that Sara and Rebecca will be okay by themselves. Not to be mean or anything but I think we should find Naraku. That would be a lot easier than searching for them when we have nothing to go by."

Shippou, Miroku, and Sango watched the two. They knew that Inuyasha was beginning to grow very protective of Sara just like he was with Kagome and had been with Kikyou. Inuyasha just stared at her. The two just stood there as if they were having a silent conversation that no one else could hear. Kagome sighed and looked away. "Never mind. Their safety is more important than defeating Naraku at the moment. If the were inside a stronger barrier than the rest of us, then something must have happened to them. We need to find them."

Inuyasha gave Kagome one last look before he returned to what he had been doing. Kagome turned and looked away from him. She could see in his eyes that he was deeply concerned, even more concerned than he had ever been for her. He really wanted to know if Sara was okay or not. Kagome sighed. 'Sara must mean more to him than I will ever be. Maybe Sara was right. At least I have Kouga. I should be happy with that. But somehow, I'm not...Inuyasha will always be in my heart.'

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked her friend. Kagome turned around and gave Sango a smile then nodded. Before they could start a conversation, Inuyasha stood up suddenly and looked towards the east with a disgusted face. A tornado was heading towards them and that could only mean one thing. Kouga.

The tornado stopped in front of them and Kouga stood there. The first thing he did was greet Kagome like always. "Yo, Kagome. I've been looking for you everywhere. Has mutt-face kept his distance from you."

"Hello, Kouga. It's nice to see you again. Inuyasha's been behaving himself as you can see." Kagome said. Both of them turned to Inuyasha who was glaring at Kouga. The ookami and the inu hanyou engaged in a glaring dispute until Kouga looked around the group in search of two faces.

"Hey, mutt-face, where are Sara and Becca?" Kouga asked the inu hanyou coldly. He thought about it for a minute then gave Inuyasha a death glare. "You better not have let them get killed or kidnapped or it's your head, mutt."

"Kouga, calm down. Please, don't fight with Inuyasha. As bad as this sounds, we have no clue where Sara or Rebecca are. That's what we're doing now. We're looking for them." Kagome told Kouga as she place a hand on his arm. Kouga looked at her then glared Inuyasha.

"Hey, mutt-face, my woman can't keep standing up for you. Don't you have anything to say yourself?" Kouga asked him. Inuyasha continued to glare at Kouga then gave Kagome a slightly cold look.

"Kagome isn't your woman and she never will be." Inuyasha told him rather rudely. Kagome stood in between them.

"Hey, Kouga, Inuyasha, stop this. You guys can't fight right now. We need to find Sara and Rebecca. They might need our help or something along those lines." Kagome said. Inuyasha and Kouga both scoffed and looked away.

"Fine, let's go."

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN**

So? What do you think? Not bad, ne? Anyways, I'm going to try to post this as soon as possible but I can't promise crap because when I do, you always get crap. So...later...

Miroku: .... ::is tied and stuffed into my closet::

::Shakes fist at him:: Damn lechor.

-Becca, aka HieiKitty

::Sings "Every Heart" by BoA::


	28. The Two Newly Humans

**FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by HieiKitty**

**Written on Sunday, September 26th, 2004 at 1:48 pm.**

So? How's it going? Hm? Not good, you say? Well, that't too bad. Sorry to hear that. Yeah, I understand. Okay, I'll talk to you later. Bye.

**Finding the Place Where We Belong**

**Chapter Twenty Eight: The Two Newly Humans**

"Man, I wish I had my youkai smelling then we would know if we're getting close to the others or not." Rebecca complained. Sara rolled her eyes. The whole time since they've been walking in this forest, the once kitsune had been complaining about being human. Sara was used to it since she did turned into a human for a night every month.

"Stop complaining. Look. There's smoke up ahead. There's gotta be someone there." Sara pointed at the sky in front of them. Thick smoke rose to the sky. Rebecca nodded and the two picked up their pace. The once ookami hanyou thought about it. "The person could be helpful OR we could die once we say something."

"Eh."

"Oh, I can see that you really want to live." Sara said. -.- Rebecca shrugged her shoulders and walked a little faster

"We're all going to die sometime, if it's going to happen now, might as well get it over with." Rebecca said. Sara rolled her eyes and match her pace with hers. The two walked quickly where the smoke was originating from. They soon entered a clearing. A girl and a youkai stared at them. They were accompanied by a toad and a two headed dragon. Sara groaned.

"Great! It's the annoying kid from the castle." Sara said with a sigh. Rin and Jaken just stared at them not recognizing either one of them. Suddenly, Sesshomaru appeared before them with Tokijin drawn. They both took a step back. "Whoa, buddy. Watch where you putting that thing."

"What are two doing here?" Sesshomaru coldly asked them. Rebecca scoffed and walked up to him with a glare.

"Hey, I got a bone to pick with you, Sesshomaru. First, you save me. Then, you defy my wishes and watch me tend to my wounds. Next, you judge me because I'm Naraku's daughter. Lastly, you threw me to the ground, knocking me out! THAT HURT! PLUS YOU FUCKING DID SOMETHING TO MY WRIST! LOOK AT IT! THAT'S NOT NORMAL!" Rebecca yelled at him while she held up her wrist in front of his face. Two small purple stripes were found on her wrist that looked similar to Sesshomaru's own. Sesshomaru just stared at her. "AND TO TOP IT ALL OFF, MY FATHER HAD SOME GUY TURN US INTO HUMANS!!!"

"You will not talk to me in that manner, human." Sesshomaru told her not really paying attention to anything that she had said. Meanwhile, Sara was looking at Rin and Jaken with a disgusted look as they stared back at her. Rebecca narrowed her eyes and glared at the inu taiyoukai.

"What are you going to do about it? You've told me that so many times and yet everytime you haven't done anything to stop me. You're all bark and no bite." Rebecca told him. ( O.o A dog insult. GASP!) Sara laughed at this and so did Rebecca. Sesshomaru held Tokijin up to Rebecca's neck and they went silent. "Uh, hey, could you get that away from my neck? I'm human after all now and that would probably kill me."

"Nice, Becca. Just tell him that. Now he's going to do it." Sara told her with an exhausted sigh. Rebecca shrugged and glared at Sesshomaru still.

"Okay, what do I got to do to prove that I'm me? Wow, never thought I would have to prove that I was me. Interesting aspect though. Hm...well, at least we're just human and we didn't lose our memories or something like that." Rebecca said as she began to think about that scenerio. "Well, let's see, ah, Sesshomaru, you can't be nice to one person if your life depend on it. If you keep this up, you'll be lonely your whole life. Oh, wait, you have Rin and Jaken. Good luck with them. Do you remember me saying that? I do and I still think that. Good luck finding someone to be your mate when you're a pain the ass."

"You're just tryihg to get yourself killed aren't you?" Sara asked her. Sesshomaru scoffed and sheathed Tokijin which surprised everyone. He walked away from the and sat over to where Rin and Jaken were sitting by the fire now watching their lunch cook. They all were silent for a bit. "Uh, well, that was weird. So, uh, what now?"

"Dunno. Hey, Sesshomaru, do you know any way that would get us back into our orginal states?" Rebecca asked as she walked over to them. Sara followed her giving Jaken and Rin cold looks. Sesshomaru didn't answer her nor acknowledge that she was speaking to him. "Man, Sesshomaru, you're the nicest person I've ever known."

Sara raised a brow and looked at the once kitsune. Rebecca sighed and gave her a look. "Sara, I was being sarcastic."

"Uh-huh..." Sara slightly nodded. Rebecca groaned and went over to Sesshomaru then stood in front of him.

"Hey, come on, you're going to help us, right? After all, I did give you back your arm. That has to count for something." Rebecca told him. She gave him a hopeful looking while trying to be cute. (HA! I LAUGH AT THAT! ME, CUTE? HAHAHAHAHA!) Sesshomaru scoffed and looked away.

"There is nothing that I can do. You're stuck like that." Sesshomaru told her unemotionaly. Rebecca groaned and went over to Ah-Un and petted his heads. Sara and Jaken were engaged in a glaring duel to notice her but Rin went over to her.

"So, you are really Becca?" Rin asked her with a hopeful look. Rebecca turned and looked at her. She could see why Sara detested her but she was okay compared to some other kids. (Well, exactly I'm the one who really hates Rin.Sara: ::Shakes head:: Jealousy.Uh, no. It's called hatred. It's hatred that makes me want to bash her head in with a baseball bat. Sara: Right....Just keep on lying to yourself.Fine, I will.) Rebecca nodded.

"Yup, it's me. And that lady over there is Sara so why don't you go play with her?" Rebecca suggested. Rin nodded happily and went over to Sara then started running circles around her trying to get her to play with her. Sara turned and glared at the once kitsune. Rebecca smiled and shrugged her shoulders. She went back over to Sesshomaru and sat down in front of him. He gave her a cold look. "Hey, what's your problem? I just came over to keep you company. You need to calm down, Sesshomaru. If you be cold to everyone you meet, no one will want to talk to you or be your friend."

"I do not need friends. Friends are for the weak." Sesshomaru told her then looked away from her once again. Rebecca raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, and wards and servants are for the strong? Sara's my friend and I'm not weak." Rebecca told him. WHen he didn't answer her, she rolled her eyes. "Okay, so I'm weak right now but that's only because I'm human. I could take you on if I was back to my youkai state."

"Becca, stop lying to yourself. He would kick your ass before you could even take a breath." Sara said from behind her. Rebecca turned her head and glared at the once ookami hanyou. "What? I'm just telling the truth. You weren't a very good fighter, you gotta admit that, Becca."

"I don't gotta admit anything." Rebecca told her then scoffed and looked away. Sara rolled her eyes and walked away. She really didn't want to be there. She rather be with Inuyasha even if he was with the others. As long as he was there.

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT**

Damn! By the time I actually get around to posting these last eight chapters, I will probably have another one in the works. Eh, as long as I don't have to do any homework, it's fine with me. ::Shakes fist towards the north:: Damn school.

-HieiKitty, aka Becca


	29. Onward! The Search for Inuyasha's Love

**FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by HieiKitty, Protector of the Hieis!**

**Written on Sunday, September 16th, 2004 at 11:03 pm.**

Helwo!!! I told you that I would probably have another chapter before I post my other ones. ::Sigh:: That will be eight chapters, nine if you include this one. I bet Sara will be happy but then she'll be pissed cause I'll post these before school like always and she'll have to wait until afterschool to read them. HA! I laugh at her. MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Finding the Place Where We Belong**

**Chapter Twenty Nine: Onward!!! The Search for Inuyasha's Love, the Ookami Hanyou!! (Sara: ::Fangirl squeal:: Becca: -.-')**

Kagome walked in between the angered and concerned ookami and the concerned and pissed inu hanyou. She sighed as she looked from one to the other. Kouga was angry and concerned because he was traveling with Inuyasha and his half sister and cousin were missing and they had left no trail to lead them to them. Inuyasha was pissed and concerned because Kouga was traveling with them and Sara was gone and he has no clue what has happened to her.

Kagome sighed again. 'Of course, he's concerned about her. After all he did kiss her when she got out of control.'

(((((**FLASHBACK!!! WOOSH!!!**)))))

"I hate all you fucking incarnations of Naraku! Kagura, Kanna, you're going to die along with that incarnation and Naraku!" Sara told them before she charged at them. Before she reached them, she was once again grabbed from behind only this time by Inuyasha. Sara turned in his arms and faced him. "Naraku!!!"

"Get this through your head, Sara, I'm not fucking Naraku! I'm Inuyasha and I'm not dead. I'm standing in front of you breathing with you in my arms." Inuyasha told her suprising the others. Sara was about to start yelling at him some more but was stopped. Her lips had been claimed by the ignorant inu hanyou. She stood there wide eyed. Could it be true? Was it really Inuyasha?

".......Inuyasha..........?" Sara asked as Inuyasha pulled away from the kiss he had just gave her. Everyone else was staring at the two especially Kagome. It felt like her heart had just been shattered into pieces. Inuyasha pulled Sara against his chest ignoring the looks from the others.

"Listen to me, Sara. I'm going to kill Naraku. You'll have your revenge. Just calm down. We are not your enemies." Inuyasha told her in a soothing voice. Something inside of Sara disappeared and she returned to her self. The level of energy she had in her body was quickly disappearing along with the odd feeling that caused her to see the others as her enemies. She closed her eyes and leaned against Inuyasha. The even breathing showed that she was unconscious once again.

((((((**END OF FLASHBACK!!! NOW BACK TO THE FIC!**)))))

'When he kissed her and then held her in his arms, my heart felt like it had just been stabbed so many times by Inuyasha himself. How could he do this to me? I mean, he just met the girl after all! How long has he known her? About a week, maybe less than that! Inuyasha, what could be going on through your head?' Kagome thought as she stared at the inu hanyou walking at her side.

Inuyasha could feel Kagome watching him. She was beginning to grow on his nerves. He was way too busy with the whole situation at hand to be worrying about Kagome at the moment. Sara was missing now and they had no clue where she was or what condition she was in. At the clearing where he had smelt her scent for the last time, there was another scent besides Rebecca's. There were two humans scents there. But what would two humans be doing there with an ookami hanyou and a kitsune?

Who ever put them all in barriers and made them delusional was going to pay. He did something to Sara and Inuyasha wasn't going to rest until he found the ookami hanyou well and alive. And how the hell did that kitsune end up in the same barrier as Sara when they had no clue where she had been in the first place? So many questions came to mind when it dealt with those two. Everywhere they went, something interesting occured.

'Don't worry, Sara. I won't give up until I find you. Naraku will pay for what he did to us. We'll both have our revenge against him.' Inuyasha thought to himself. He just knew that Naraku had something to do with Sara's disappearance. He had smelt a new incarnation at the clearing that Naraku must have created for this job. But what job? Why would they be put in different barriers when they could have been put all in the same barrier? After all, both Sara and Rebecca were in the same barrier and whoever made the barrier had to use four shards to make sure that they didn't escape.

"Hey, mutt-face, are you listening? I said why do you even care where Sara and Becca are." Kouga told her with a glare. His statements brought Inuyasha away from his thoughts. Inuyasha turned his head and glared back at the ookami.

"It's none of your buisness. You're lucky that I even allowed you to travel with us in search of them." Inuyasha told him. Kouga scoffed.

"Heh, you needed my help and you knew it. You know that if they're in trouble you wouldn't be able to defeat any youkai so that's why I'm here." Kouga said with a smirk. Inuyasha scoffed and the two of them began to agruing. Kagome sighed and slightly smiled. She relaxed at the idea that Inuyasha and Kouga were acting like themselves again. It was slightly weird having them both quiet and in deep thought. Kagome slowly her pace so that the two passed her and she ended up walking with Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. She smiled at them.

"What do you guys think about all of this? Why do you think someone would put us in barriers sthen just leave not even making sure that we stayed inside of them?" Kagome asked them. Shippou shrugged then jumped into her arms. She hugged the young kitsune. At least, Shippou would always care for her. Miroku and Sango just looked at her. They could tell that she had been thinking of the whole Sara and Inuyasha situation. Kagome turned and looked at them waiting for their answer.

**END OF CHAPTER TWENTY NINE**


	30. Walking Walking and MORE Walking

**FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by HieiKitty**

**Written on Wednesday, October 6th, 2004 at 8:55 pm.**

I apologize for all the mistakes in the last ten chapters. When I poseted them, I didn't have enough time to spell check them, so sorry.

**Finding the Place Where We Belong**

**Chapter Thirty: Walking...Walking...and MORE Walking...And Yet It's Over in a Couple of Paragraphs**

Sara and Rebecca walked beside Ah-Un and Rin as they followed Jaken and Sesshomaru. Rin sat happily on top of Ah-Un's back after winning an agruement with the once ookami hanyou over who would get to ride on the two headed dragon's back. Sara only wanted to ride it so she could lay down and sleep which what Rebecca wanted to do but didn't say anything. Sara gave Rin a dirty look then muttered to herself. Something about annoying little kids and inus. Rebecca smiled at her friend.

"Well, I can see that you're enjoying yourself." Rebecca told her. Sara scoffed and glared at Rebecca.

"Yeah, right. I rather be anywhere than here. I know you want to be here because of Sesshomaru but I don't." Sara told her. Rebecca gave her a look.

"Hey, calm down. I know you want to be with Inuyasha and to see if he's okay but there's nothing I can do about it. I can't snap my fingers and have him appear magically." Rebecca told her. The two didn't talk for the rest of the day. When the sun began to set, they all stopped and Jaken sat up camp. Sara leaned against a tree and fell asleep. Rin had fallen asleep sometime during the traveling so slept on the sleeping Ah-Un's back. Jaken soon fell asleep as well. Rebecca laid beside the camp fire with her eyes closed thinking about things. Sesshomaru sat across from her on the other side of the fire just staring into the fire.

Why had she came to HIM for help? After all he wasn't known for helping anyone out. The stupid kitsune had gotten herself turned into a mere human. He heard her sighed and sit up with her eyes looking at him. "Hey, Sesshomaru..."

"..."

"Are you going to at least help me out as much as you can? I know that you can't do anything directly but you could help me find something that could help me." Rebecca told hiim and sighed once again. She stared at him then smiled. "But it's okay if you can't help me at the moment. I understand that you're probably busy. After all, you are the Lord of the Western Lands."

"........" Sesshomaru continued to stare into the flames. HOw could he help her? He never heard of a situation like this. Rebecca laid back down and closed her eyes.

"Sesshomaru, if you do end up helping, I'll really appreciate it. I don't feel like being a human for the rest of my life." Rebecca told hiim then fell asleep.

(((((((((**THE NEXT DAY!!!!!!!!**)))))))))))

"GOD FUCKING DAMN IT!!!!!!!" Rebecca yelled angerily. Sara stood beside her giving her a look. Rebecca turned and glared at her. "DON'T GIVE ME THAT LOOK!!!! HOW THE HELL WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT THEY WOULD JUST LEAVE WITHOUT US?!?!"

"Oh, yeah, Becca, he's reliable. Why don't you become his mate so the next time he abandons us, it'll hurt you even more then maybe you'll get it through your head that HE DOESN'T CARE IF YOU ALIVE OR NOT!!!!" Sara suggested, returning her friend's glare with her own. The two instantly began to agrue between them.

"I THOUGHT HE WOULD ACTUALLY HELP US!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE JUST LEFT!!! ANYWAYS, DON'T YOU THINK THAT I FEEL BAD ENOUGH ALREADY?!" Rebecca sked her. Sara stared behind her and slowly shook her head.

"NO!!! BUT YOU BETTER START RUNNNING!!" Ssara told her then turned and ran into the surrounding forest. Rebecca just stared after her for a minute before slowly turning around. A giant bear youkai, just like the one from the first chapter only bigger and meaner looking, stood in front of her looking like it was about to kill her. Rebecca let out a slight yelp then turned and ran after her friend.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT AFTER EVERYTHING WE'VE BEEN THROUGH, WE'RE BEING CHASED BY A BEAR YOUKAI THAT'S READY TO KILL US!!! HOW CAN THIS DAY GET ANY WORSE!!!" Rebecca asked as she began to catch up with her friend. Sara didn't answer her but continued to run like the devil was at her heels. Usually she would have turned around and beat the shit out of the youkai but since she was human, she wasn't given the choice.

"JUST SHUT UP AND RUN!!!"

(((((((((**SCENE CHANGE!!!!!**)))))))))

No more than a mile away, Inuyasha's ear perked up as he heard a familiar voice. He could swear that it was Sara but he couldn't smell her scent at all. He stopped and looked towards the source. Everyone else stopped and looked at him. Kouga glared at him. "Hey, mutt-face, what are you doing? If you didn't realize it, we're looking for my sister and cousin, so why the hell are you stopping?"

"I heard Sara's voice." Inuyasha said as he continued to sniff the air. Shippou and Kouga both did as well but didn't smell anything but a bear youkai that was coming close to them along with two human girls. That's when the three busted out of the forest and appeared before them. The bear youkai was still chasing the now human Sara and Rebecca. When they saw Inuyasha and the others, they went straight towards them. Sara ran to Inuyasha while Rebecca seeked protection from her cousin.

"Thank God. We finally found you guys!" Sara said as she attached herself to the inu hanyou. He just stood there looking at her. She held Sara's voice but her scent was different. She was not an ookami hanyou but human. Inuyasha had no time for this anyways. He pushed her off of him then unsheathed Tetsusaiga and killed the bear youkai before anyone could say anything. Kouga threw Rebecca away from him and she landed beside Sara. The two of them sat on their asses looking at the others in disbelief. Sara groaned. "Oh, right. We're humans now."

"Who are you and why do you sound like Sara?" Inuyasha asked as he pointed Tetsusaiga at them.

**END OF CHAPTER THIRTY**

HA! EVIL CLIFFIE!! MUWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Hey, did anyone here know that Sesshomaru was a hentai? I didn't but apparently he is. ::laughs at other people's confusement:: O.o And did anyone of you know that I'm in a towel? A WHITE FLUFFY ONE!!

Other people: -.-'

-HieiKitty, aka the Mate of Sesshomaru!

-My advice to you: Glomp him then steal his clothes! TO THE BAT MOBILE!!!


	31. Questioning

**FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by HieiKitty**

**Written on Wednesday, October 6th, 2004 at 9:00 pm.**

MISSING!!!!!!

MY HIEI-CHAN IS MISSING!!!! HAVE ANYONE SEEN HIM?! IF YOU HAVE ANY INFORMATION, PLEASE CONTACT ME!!!! ::HOLDS UP AN INUYASHA PLUSHIE:: I'LL GIVE THIS TO YOU IF I GET MY HIEI BACK!!!

**Finding the Place Where We Belong**

**Chapter Thirty One: Questioning**

"Thank God. We finally found you guys!" Sara said as she attached herself to the inu hanyou. He just stood there looking at her. She held Sara's voice but her scent was different. She was not an ookami hanyou but human. Inuyasha had no time for this anyways. He pushed her off of him then unsheathed Tetsusaiga and killed the bear youkai before anyone could say anything. Kouga threw Rebecca away from him and she landed beside Sara. The two of them sat on their asses looking at the others in disbelief. Sara groaned. "Oh, right. We're humans now."

"Who are you and why do you sound like Sara?" Inuyasha asked as he pointed Tetsusaiga at them. Rebecca laughed nervously as she nudged Sara in her side expecting her to explain things to her quote unquote boyfriend. Sara gave her a look then looked up at Inuyasha.

"Uh, I sound like Sara because I am Sara. Yeah, I know this sounds weird but you have to believe me. We have no clue how we became humans but we're Sara and Becca. Come on, Inuyasha, you got to believe us." Sara told him then gave him a hopeful smile. Inuyasha wanted to believe her but it could be a trick that Naraku set up. He sheathed Tetsusaiga but gave them a look.

"Prove it." Inuyasha simply told her. Sara and Rebecca exchanged looks. How the hell were they supposed to prove that they were themselves to him.

"Uh, for one, Kouga's my cousin and Sara's older half brother. Go ahead ask us anything that we would know and we'll answer it correctly cause we're who we said we are." Rebecca told him. They all looked from them to Inuyasha then to Kouga. Kouga stepped forward and gave them a challenging look.

"Ok, Sara, who is your mother and your father?" Kouga asked her. Sara smiled and answered this question easily. "Our father is Kagetsuya and my mother is Sakaki."

"Ok, so you got the first question, that doesn't mean anything. Rebecca, who is your father and who's your mother and do you have any siblings?" Kouga asked Rebecca this time. Rebecca gave him a look.

"My father's Naraku and my mother's Akari. I don't have any siblings unless you want to count my father's incarnations as siblings since they are apart of him..." Rebecca told him. Inuyasha turned and gave Kouga a look.

"Come on, wolf. Give them harder questions. Anyone could have told you that." Inuyasha told him. He was anxious to know if that human girl was indeed his Sara. 'His?', Inuyasha thought. 'Since when did I start thinking that Sara was mine?'

Kouga glared at the inu hanyou. For a second, Inuyasha thought he had said it aloud but was relieved when Kouga continued with his questioning. "Okay, Sara, at what age did you and your mother leave to go live in that village?"

"Surely, you can think of harder questions, Kouga. Mom and I left the den when I was five to go live in a human village. It was the day before your birthday." Sara told him trying not to seem nervous. If she messed up on something, they could think that she's lying and possibly try to kill her.

"Okay, fine. Rebecca, when did you first meet Sara and when did you meet me?" Kouga asked her, trying to think of some hard questions that only they would know the answers to. Rebecca looked up at the sky and sighed.

"Let's see. I met Sara when my father killed my Mom and her Mom. I helped her recover some of her wounds and then we ran from my father. I met you a few months after that. You thought that I was working for my father so you were cold to me at first." Rebecca told him, trying not to bring up any of those memories in her mind. Kouga nodded and thought for a while. Inuyasha stepped in front of him and looked directly at Sara.

"Sara, on what night do I lose my youkai powers and become a mere human?" Inuyasha asked her. Everyone in their group would know except for Rebecca since she's nothing to Inuyasha. (Yup, that's right. I'm not even his friend. ::Sniffle:: Tear face.) Sara looked at him and smiled.

"On the night of the new moon when the moon begins it's orbit around the earth." Sara told him happily, hoping that would be enough proof for him to be conviced that she was really indeed Sara. Inuyasha just stared at her then scoffed and looked away.

"She's really is the baka ookami." Inuyasha told them. Both, Sara and Rebecca, let out sighs of relief. The two of them stood up and Sara glomped Inuyasha. He looked down at her while slightly blushing and glaring at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Thanks for believing me, Inu!" Sara told him happily. Inuyasha pulled her off of him gently, not wanting to hurt her though he didn't want her to stop hugging him. She continued to smile at him.

"So, how the hell did you two get like that?"

**END OF CHAPTER THIRTY ONE**

Yes, I'm sorry about the shortness of the chapter, that's how I write and that's how tall I am. Go ahead and laugh. You know you want to.

-The answer to all life questions is String

-HieiKitty-


	32. Meh, Explanations

**FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by HieiKitty**

**Written on someday, some month, some year at some time**

Ok, I'm sorry for once again all the mistakes in FTPWWB **AND** BWWFM. Geesh, I'm sorry that I don't have time to check my spelling. I'm sorta like that. Eh.

Oh, in this chapter, Inuyasha was be just a smidge OOC towards the middle and end. Yeah, sorry about that. ::gets attacked by the OOCness::

**Chapter Thirty Two: Meh, Explanations**

"Sara, on what night do I lose my youkai powers and become a mere human?" Inuyasha asked her. Everyone in their group would know except for Rebecca since she's nothing to Inuyasha. (Yup, that's right. I'm not even his friend. ::Sniffle:: Tear face.) Sara looked at him and smiled.

"On the night of the new moon when the moon begins it's orbit around the earth." Sara told him happily, hoping that would be enough proof for him to be conviced that she was really indeed Sara. Inuyasha just stared at her then scoffed and looked away.

"She's really is the baka ookami." Inuyasha told them. Both, Sara and Rebecca, let out sighs of relief. The two of them stood up and Sara glomped Inuyasha. He looked down at her while slightly blushing and glaring at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Thanks for believing me, Inu!" Sara told him happily. Inuyasha pulled her off of him gently, not wanting to hurt her though he didn't want her to stop hugging him. She continued to smile at him.

"So, how the hell did you two get like that?" Inuyasha asked them with a raised brow. Rebecca gave him a look.

"You expect **US** to know? Hello, it's us. Not some intelligent people. Hey, we might be in different living conditions but that doesn't mean our brains suddenly got a sudden intelligence boost." Rebecca told him. She scoffed and looked away. "First, we wake up as humans. Then, I get called crazy. Next, I almost get killed by Sesshomaru. Then, Sesshomaru abandons us. Next, we almost get killed by a bear youkai. And then, you almost kill us. And then finally, you ask as how the hell we got like this?! WHY DON'T YOU JUST KILL US ALREADY?!?!"

"Damn, PMS." Sara said to herself. Rebecca turned and glared at her with her right eye slightly twitching. Inuyasha just looked at the once ookami hanyou.

"What's PMS?" Inuyasha asked her innocently. (HA! I Just had to put that in here. LMAO!) Suddenly, both Sara and Rebecca cracked up laughing with Kagome and Sango laughing to themselves. All the males just looked at the laughing females. Sara patted Inuyasha's back and calmed herself down.

"Don't worry, Inu. Someday, you'll learn what PMS is and that will be the day, you'll start fearing women." Sara told him with a huge smile. After a while they all calmed down and stopped laughing except for Rebecca who would burst out laughing suddenly out of nowhere. (Just for your information, it's about sundown now. Yes, I know the day went by fast but who cares? I certainly don't.) Kouga walked up to Kagome and took her hands into his.

"Kagome, I want you to come with me. I want us to be together forever." Kouga told her as he continued to hold her hands with his. Kagome just looked at him. She loved him, of course, but was she truly **IN** love with him? What about Inuyasha? With that thought, she turned her head slightly to look at Inuyasha. He scoffed and walked off into the forest.

He walked through the now darked forest. His only light source was the moon above him. Inuyasha walked until he reached a hill and sat down.

'Kagome's going to leaving. I just know it. It's not going to be the same without her. At least Sara will be here. That will make up for Kagome's absense.' Inuyasha thought to himself. He then sighed. 'I'm happy that Kagome found someone to make her happy even if it's not me.'

Sara stood inside the forest staring out at Inuyasha. It looked like he was in deep thought. 'Probably thinking about the whole Kagome situation. I wonder if he really cared about her.'

"Inuyasha?" Sara whispered as she walked up to him. Inuyasha was laying on a hill looking up at the night sky. He turned his head and watched Sara as she sat down next to him. She gave him a smile. "So, this is where you went. It's funny to see how worried you got Kagome by just disappearing like that."

"What do you mean? It's not like Kagome cares. She's just so happy that she's finally going to be with Kouga." Inuyasha said then scoffed. He closed his eyes. Sara sighed contently and gave Inuyasha a look.

"You really care about Kagome, don't you? No matter how much you try to hide it, you care about her. You love her." Sara said slightly sadly as she laid down beside the inu hanyou and closed her eyes. Inuyasha quickly sat up, opened his eyes, and glared at her. He was about to commense yelling at her when his gaze set upon the lips on her face.

Inuyasha sat there staring down at her. For some reason he couldn't take her eyes away from her. His eyes took in every detail of his face: her finely shaped eyebrows, her lightly tinted cheeks, cream skin, and her pink lips that appeared to be soft. Suddenly, Sara opened her eyes and stared back at Inuyasha. She smiled up at him. "Inuyasha, you're just too much."

"Hmph. What do you mean by that?" Inuyasha asked her trying to make it seem like he hadn't been staring at her. Sara continue to smile at him. The inu hanyou scoffed and turned away from her. "I don't care if Kagome goes with Kouga. It's one less human that I have to protect. It's not like I need her anymore."

"Whatever you say, Inu." Sara said with a sigh. Inuyasha began to stare at her once again. He could never say what he was truly feeling. The inu hanyou scoffed again and looked away.

"Thanks." He said so quietly that Sara barely heard him even with her now human hearing. Sara stared at him and sat up.

"Did you just thank me?" Sara asked him in surprise. Inuyasha just kept looking away without giving her an answer. The once ookami hanyou was now slightly confused. "What reason do you have to thank me? I don't remember doing anything."

"Stupid ningen, you saved my life by killing Kikyou. Thanks." Inuyasha told her then suddenly captured her lips with his own. Sara gasped and the inu hanyou took this opprotunity to slid his tongue to her mouth, tasting ever essense in it. (AH!!! THE AWKWARDNESS AND THE FLUFFYNESS!!!! IT'S ATTACKING!!!! ::is getting the shit beat out of me by the awkwardness and the fluffyness joining OOCness::)

Sara let out a slight moan then she began to run her tongue over his sharp fangs which in turn prick her tongue. A few droplets of blood fell onto his own tongue and he moaned. Her blood tasted so sweet to him. Suddenly, they heard a pain-filled scream. The two hanyous pulled away and looked to their side. Rebecca was on the ground twitching.

"MY EYES!!!! THEY BURN!!!" Rebecca yelled out as if she was in pain. Sara glared at her as she stood up. Rebecca seeing that Sara was coming, quickly stood up and began to run. The once ookami hanyou ran after her.

"REBECCA!!!!! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!!!! THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU'LL INTERUPT US!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU BAKA!!!!!" Sara yelled at her angerily. Inuyasha stood up and walked back to others. Before Kagome and the others could start questioning him, Sara arrived and threw something at Kouga's and Kagome's feet.

"There's your wedding present." Sara simply said. At their feet laid the once conscious body of Rebecca who was now unconscious and had wounds everywhere.

**End of Chapter Thirty Three**

Yeah, I know this chapter was kinda rushed but eh. Deal with it. Anyways, **REVIEW**!!!!!

-Glomp him then steal his clothes! TO THE BAT MOBILE!!!

-HieiKitty-


	33. The Author Is In Hiding

**FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by HieiKitty**

**Written Tuesday, October 12th, 2004 at sometime. don't have a clock.**

So, has was the last chapter, hm? I would actually like to thank some people for reviewing! I feel so loved all of sudden! Of course, Sara and ShootingSugar. I love you!! Not really but I think you get the point.

I'm sorry about interupting the whole fluffy moment once again. I know that so of you are mad because of that and I apologize. I'm doing so because Sara almsot attacked me at school today for interupting it once again. -.-' Yeah, I actually go to school with Inu Faceness. Yup.

**Finding the Place Where We Belong**

"REBECCA!!!!! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!!!! THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU'LL INTERUPT US!!!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU, YOU BAKA!!!!!" Sara yelled at her angerily. Inuyasha stood up and walked back to others. Before Kagome and the others could start questioning him, Sara arrived and threw something at Kouga's and Kagome's feet.

"There's your wedding present." Sara simply said. At their feet laid the once conscious body of Rebecca who was now unconscious and had wounds everywhere.

**Chapter Thirty Three: The Author Is In Hiding**

They sat up camp and Kouga left for the night, giving Kagome a night to think it all over. If she would stay with Inuyasha and the others, namely Sara, or go with Kouga and become his mate. We all know what everyone else wants her to do. They should all go "Go away, Kagome. We don't want you here." but no they don't.

They all sat around the camp fire staring into its flames as Kagome cooked their dinner. It was so silent that they could hear each other's breathing. They had no clue why they were being so quiet but they felt like they needed to. Suddenly, breaking the silence, Rebecca sighed and stood up from her sitting position. "Sara, we need to talk about something. Let's go."

"Yeah, yeah. Damn kitsune. I'm coming." Sara muttered as she too stood up. The two just stood there for a moment then walked into the surrounding forest leaving behind the others without another word. Inuyasha stared into the forest, watching them as they disappeared from sight.

The two cousins walked through the darken forest until they came across a clearing then they stopped. Sara stood in front of Rebecca, waiting for her to start the stupid conversation. Damn people who can't start conversations. Anyways, Rebecca sighed and looked up at the night sky. "Hey, you remember when we first woke up as humans?"

"Yeah....hey, what's this really about? We both know there's isn't a way we know of that can change us back to our normal selves. Just get used to being a human." Sara told her and then turned to leave. "Man, what a waste of time."

"Hey, wait! I wasn't done, you idiot. THis is really important. OUr lives could end because of it." Rebecca said trying to get her attention. Sara groaned and turned back to face her. "Anyways, as you could probably remember, I was the first one of us to awaken. Well, let's just say that I was awake a reasonable time before you regain conscious again."

"Becca...Don't tell me.."

"Yes, Becca, don't tell her. She doesn't need to know. Remember what I told you. Remember that it's going to happen tonight." Rebecca suddenly heard inside her head. It was her father's voice. Naraku. "In fact, it should happen any time now. Just keep her busying. Sara is not to leave your sight and go back to the others. Do you understand?" Rebecca nodded slightly.

"Becca, did you hear me? I said you better not have done something while I was unconscious and just left me there." Sara told her. Rebecca gave her a look as she thought of something to keep her friend there as her father worked.

(((((With Naraku))))))

Naraku watched two scenes through Kanna's mirror. One scene was the campsite where Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were eating and the other scene was his daughter trying to keep his niece away from the others by starting random conversations. The time was better than ever. Naraku smirked as his plan was set in motion.

(((((Back to Sara and Rebecca))))))

Sara was getting sick and tired of her friend who was starting to rant about nothing in particular. It wasn't like usual, she seemed slightly nervous. Sara scoffed and turned to leave. "Well, I'm going to back to the others. I'm starving and I want to get some food before Inu eats it all." She told her then began to walk away. Rebecca moved to stop her when she saw something in the corner of her eye.

Inuyasha had arrived on the scene without so much as a noise. He began to walk towards the two but it seemed his objective was to get to Sara. That's when Rebecca noticed his eyes. They were blank. They held no emotion, nothing. 'Damn. He's still possessed. What the hell is he doing here? He was supposed to be murdering the others right now. OH...shit...'

The possessed Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and began to charged at the unsuspecting ningen who had her back to her. Rebecca saw this and began to run in between the two. "Sara!! Move it!!! Get out of the wa-"

Tetsusaiga went right through Rebecca's back and went out the other side of her body as Sara turned around to see what was happening. She gasped as she saw her best friend's blood splatter onto the ground in front of her. Rebecca's eyes slowly began to close as she grabbed a hold of the blade of Tetsusaiga in her chest with her hands. When she couldn't move it, she opened her eyes slighty and looked at Sara. "I-I'm so....sorry....Sara...f-for everything..."

Her arms fell limp as her eyes closed and her heart beats slowed. No, she isn't dead but she was pretty close to dying. When Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga, Rebecca fell to the ground and landed in the puddle of her own blood. Sara looked at Inuyasha with sorrow-filled eyes. "Inuyasha....why? Why did you do this? What's wrong with you?!"

"Heh, stupid ookami, you haven't figured it out yet. Inuyasha's no longer in control of this body of his." Inuyasha told her but not with his own voice. It was Naraku's. Sara glared at him and got into an attack position getting ready to fight him if she needed to. Inuyasha scoffed and smirked. "Are you really prepared to fight the one you love? Are you prepared to kill your love?"

"You're not Inuyasha!!! Inu would never do something like this!!! Inu would never do anything to hurt me!!!" Sara yelled at him. She could feel the tears begin to form but she kept them back so she didn't show him how emotional she was at the moment. Inuyasha kept smirking and he nodded then sheathed Tetsusaiga.

"Hai, Inuyasha would never do anything to hurt you on purpose and that's why she's going to kill you." Inuyasha told her. Sara gave him a look and turned around but it was too late for her to defend herself. A single glowing arrow pierced her heart, quickly beginning to purify her. She look at Inuyasha and began to walk over to him. He just stood there looking at her. The once ookami hanyou reached him and she began to fall. At that moment, Inuyasha regain control of his body. He caught her in his arms and stared down at her. "Sara, please, say something."

"Inu....I...Love...You...." Sara whispered to him and her eyes closed. Inuyasha could no longer hear the beating of her heart or her breathing. She was dead. The woman he loved was dead in his arms. Kagome stood a few yards away staring at the scene. She too had regain control of her body and once she had she instantly dropped the bow in her hands. Inuyasha sat down with Sara still in his arms. He began to shake her shoulders.

"Sara, please, don't leave me. I can't go on without you. Sara! Don't leave me. Sara..." Inuyasha pulled Sara into his chest and closed his eyes. Kagome swore that she saw tears rushing down his cheeks. She fell to her knees and looked at her hands.

"How? How could I do such a thing? How could I take the one thing that Inuyasha cared about more than the world itself?!" Kagome asked herself as she too began to cry. She heard rustling behind the bushes behind her and yet she didn't do anything but cried.

"Kagome?" Miroku and the others stepped through the bushes and into the clearing that they were in. They were concertrating on the weeping onna in front of them so they didn't notice Inuyasha crying with Sara dead in his arms or Rebecca dying and lying in her own puddle of blood. "Kagome, why are you crying?"

"Sara's dead and Rebecca is mortally injured!!! Naraku possessed Inuyasha and I and used our bodies to kill them!!" Kagome told them and then sobbed uncontrollably. The others looked away from her and at the rest of the clearing. Inuyasha was no longer crying and on the ground. He was now standing with Sara in his arms.

"We have to go find Sesshomaru. We'll make him use Tenseiga to save them. Naraku will not get away with this."

**End of Chapter Thirty Three**

::Hiding from people who want to kill me at this moment::

Review!

-HieiKitty


	34. Death and Betrayal

**FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by HieiKitty, Protector of the Hieis**

**Written on Tuesday, October 12th, 2004**

::Sings:: Thinking of you made me cry..The only thing that kept me strong was you...And I have my will to be with you someday!! ::Sniffles:: Ah, My Will is a good song, don't cha think? I like both versions, the Japanese version and the English version. But my favorite InuYasha song so far is a tie between Four Seasons and Every Heart! Yesh, I love them both. Anyhoo, enough of my ranting, right? Right. Okie dokie archokie!!! Let's get on with the next chapter of...FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG!!!! ::Strikes a heroic pose::

**Finding the Place Where We Belong**

"Sara's dead and Rebecca is mortally injured!!! Naraku possessed Inuyasha and I and used our bodies to kill them!!" Kagome told them and then sobbed uncontrollably. The others looked away from her and at the rest of the clearing. Inuyasha was no longer crying and on the ground. He was now standing with Sara in his arms.

"We have to go find Sesshomaru. We'll make him use Tenseiga to save them. Naraku will not get away with this."

**Chapter Thirty Four: Death And Betrayal**

"YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS, DIDN'T YOU?!"

"Inuyasha, stop it. She's injured, remember?" Kagome tried to remind him as Inuyasha, the thick headed inu hanyou questioned/yelled at the once kitsune who was trying her hardest to stay sitting up. Inuyasha turned his head and glared at Kagome, instantly shutting her up. The inu hanyou turned his attention and rage back on the kitsune before him.

"YOU DIDN'T ANSWER ME! YOU KNEW THAT NARAKU WAS GOING TO POSSESS ME, DIDN'T YOU?! FUCKING ANSWER ME!!" Inuyasha demanded from her. Rebecca stared down at the ground in front of her. She didn't know that was going to happen. She had no clue that her father was planning on killing herself and Sara. She had no idea and yet here she was, being yelled at by Inuyasha, himself, for knowing that he was going to be possessed.

Her mouth moved but no audio came out. Everyone went silent and stared at her. Sango, Miroku, and Shippou had been trying their hardest to ignore the little yelling the inu hanyou was producing but they turned and looked at Rebecca waiting for her answer. Inuyasha was getting sick and tired of waiting for this bitch to say what was on her mind. He suddenly grabbed her by the neck and held her against a nearby tree, splattering some of the once kitsune's blood. Rebecca groaned and tried to get away from him but it was no use. He wanted answers. "I-I....I'm...sorry..."

"YOU SAYING THAT YOU'RE FUCKING SORRY ISN'T GOING TO BRING HER BACK!!! SHE'S DEAD AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!! YOU KNEW THAT THIS WAS GOING TO HAPPEN AND YET YOU DID NOTHING TO STOP IT!!! IN FACT, YOU HELPED IT BY GETTING HER AWAY FROM ME AND THE OTHERS!!! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!?! SHE'S YOUR FUCKING COUSIN, FOR GOD SAKE!!!" Inuyasha continued to yell at her. She couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears. The tears began to flow. They stained her cheeks, the ones covered in dirt and blood. The inu hanyou saw this and scoffed. He dropped her to the ground and glared at her. "Crying's not going to stop me from killing your sorry ass."

"THEN KILL ME!!!" Rebecca finally yelled at him. She looked up at him, with a cold yet sad look in her eyes. Everyone was taken back from the sudden outburst. They continued to stare at her and Inuyasha actually gave her some time to explain herself. The once kitsune looked back down at the ground. "I don't want to live anymore. I don't deserve to. I knew that my father was going to possess you but I swear I didn't know that he was going to kill Sara. He told me that he was going to kill the others to weaken your confidence. Sara was never a part of the plan. She never knew anything about it. Sara's dead now because of me. I'll accept my fate and allow you to kill me without a struggle."

"Hmph, death is too good for you." Inuyasha told her simply as he turned and walked away from her. The others stared at her for a moment then followed Inuyasha as they began to walk away from her. They were going to just leave her, dying and injure, in the cold darkness of the surrounding forest. Rebecca strambled to her feet grabbing a hold of the tree trunk for support. She bit her bottom lip as she thought for a moment then she called out to them.

"INUYASHA, WAIT!" Rebecca called out. Inuyasha sighed and stopped. Though it was against his nature, he was going to listen to what she had to say. Only because Sara would want him to. "What if I told you that there was a way to bring Sara back? Hm? Come on, Inuyasha, you know what I'm talking about. We'll just do as you said we were going to do before you started yelling at me. We'll find Sesshomaru and get him to use Tenseiga to bring her back. It won't be too hard."

"Yeah...yeah, we will find Sesshomaru and make him use Tenseiga but. But you won't be with us. You betrayed us and Sara. You don't deserve to come." Inuyasha told her then they walked off into the forest. The dead body of Sara lying on Kirara's back beside Inuyasha. Rebecca exhaled and fell back to the ground beside the tree. No matter what she did, she would never be forgiven. Never. No matter what. The daughter of Naraku, who has caused so much pain, will die with a guilty conscience for she was the one who cause her bestfriend and cousin's death.

**End of Chapter Thirty Four**

Yeah, I know it was a short chapter. Sue me. Hey, you can but I don't got crap. Oh, wait, yes I do. But I seriously doubt you want to have the shit that comes out of my ass. O.o Yeah, I have no clue where that just came from right now. Anyways, please review. Yeah, I say 'Yeah' a lot, you wanna fight about it? You wanna go?! Come on, bitch, let's go!

::Gets into a car and drives to a Karoake bar::

-HieiKitty-


	35. The Dead and The Wounded

**FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by HieiKitty, Protector of my Penguin and my Mr. Bigglesworth.**

**Written on Sunday, October 17th, 2004**

MR. BIGGLESWORTH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!That is the name that I, Becca, have given Sesshomaru's tail. Sesshomaru is now the Penguin, Inuyasha is the Joker, Yusuke is Poison Ivy, I am Robin, Tommy is the Riddler and finally Sara is Batman.

_"HOLY FLYING BALLOONS, BATMAN!!!!"_ -me

_"HOLY ROLLING METAL, ROBIN!!!!!"_ -Sara

_"GLOMP HIM THEN STEAL HIS CLOTHES! TO THE BAT MOBILE!!!"_ -me

Please don't forget to review at the end of this chapter!! I really would appreciate it if I actually started getting more reviews than I have now. So far, the average is about one or two reviews for each chapter. -.-' OH, yes. I feel special.

Oh, Sara wanted me to mention that she's drawing a picture of Inuyasha as a character from that one cartoon callled Code Lyoko. It's really scary and freaking looking but if she was trying to draw it from the show then .... MISSION COMPLETED!!! O.o Yes, it's that scary. Anyways......READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**Finding the Place Where We Belong**

**Chapter Thirty Five: The Dead and The Wounded

* * *

**

"Hey, Inuyasha, can we please take a break? My legs feel like they're going to fall off soon." Kagome complained to the inu hanyou. They had been walking for hours on end but it wasn't like they usually did. Inuyasha was basically speed walking making the others having to run just to keep up with him. Inuyasha turned his head and just simply glared at her. "No. We're not stopping."

"Inuyasha, we do not have youkai blood running through our system like you do. We are merely ningens. While you can travel like this for a long amount of time, we can not. We must take a break if we are to actually continue with this task of finding your brother." Miroku told his friend. Inuyasha just gave him a glare as well. (GLARES ALL AROUND!!!!) He scoffed and leaned against the nearby tree. Everyone else just collapsed onto the ground, resting their sore legs.

"Hurry it up. We need to find Sesshomaru as quick as possible." Inuyasha said, trying not to remember what had just happened the night before. (It's the next day, just so you know.) Sara was laying silently on top of Kirara's back. Of course, that's what filled the air. The stillness. No one really felt comfortable talking when there was a dead body in close proximity.

"Inuyasha, is it really necessary for us to search for Sesshomaru to use Tenseiga on Sara? Shouldn't we just bury her body and offer our prayers? Inuyasha, it's probably not respectful towards her if we're just walking around with her dead body on Kirara's back." Sango told Inuyasha trying not to get him upset even more though she knew she was going to. Inuyasha walked up to her and unexpectedly slapped her across the face. Sango just stood there in shock as Kagome and Miroku ran up to them and started yelling at the inu hanyou for slapping the youkai slayer.

"WHY DON'T YOU ALL JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!! GOD DAMN IT!!!!! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO SEE HER ALIVE AGAIN JUST SAY SO!!!!! IT'S NOT GOING TO FUCKING MATTER BECAUSE I'M GOING TO GET HER BACK NO MATTER WHAT!!!!!" Inuyasha yelled at them. With that being said, he scoffed and walked over to where Kirara was then picked up Sara's lifeless body. The inu hanyou gave them all one last glare before he ran with his youkai speed with Sara, abandoning the others.

"None of the others will stop me from getting you back." Inuyasha whispered to the lifeless Sara. (Can you say obsessed? Eh, it's love for you!)

* * *

"Bakemono, did you find her?"

"Hai, Master Naraku. Your daughter is recuperating in her room."

"Excellent."

* * *

Rebecca gradually opened her eyes. What she had anticipated; blood, dirt, grass, trees, darkness, etc.; was gone. What she saw was a wooden ceiling and sunlight shinning through paper doors. She little by little sat up on top of the futon she once laid on and looked around her. Rebecca noticed that she was in the interior an incongruously memorable room.

Rebecca took the blankets off of her legs and lowed body then looked at herself. She was again in a different kimono and her wounds from Tetsusaiga had been tended to. The wound on her shoulder that Haru had inflicted was now gone so that she merely had one foremost wound. The immense, enormous puncture in her body.

She unhurriedly rose to her feet, ignoring the immense pain surging through her body. Rebecca walked to the paper doors and opened them. Outside the sun was shinning brilliantly and the sky was clear. A small amount of birds flew by with no urgency or any doubts. Rebecca took a small number of steps to get to the edging of the wood flooring and sat down with her legs hanging without restraint over the edge.

In front of her was a courtyard. A diminutive fishpond with crystal clear water and healthy, adolescent koi fish stood in the heart. Surrounding it was different varieties of flowers. Approximately any flower you could name or visualize was found there. The lone sounds were birds singing and Rebecca's breathing. The once kitsune sighed then smiled contentedly as she took in her surroundings. "I'm home. It has been nine extensive years however I'm finally home once more."

* * *

**End of Chapter Thirty Five

* * *

**

So, how was it? Hm? Good? Bad? Eh, either way you better review. I know that this chapter was short as well but the next one will longer. I promise. Oh, wait. No, I don't. I'm not really good at keeping promises. Sorry about that but I will if more people review! Oh, and if Sara tells me what happened to me Hiei. Yesh, I need to know!!! I haven't seen him for over two weeks now!!! ::cries::

And you might have noticed that I have gone happy crazy with the whole horizontal rule thing. Yup! Oh, and I have used a lot of new vocabulary words in this chapter as well! WOOT!

-HieiKitty, aka Protector of the Hieis!


	36. Convincing Sesshomaru and The Talk With ...

**FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by HieiKitty, aka Becca**

**Written on Sunday, October 17, 2004 at 11:20 pm**

Yesh, I just realized how short I made the last chapter and I apologize once again. Me am so sorry!!! ::Sniffle:: Eh, but this chapter shall be longer!!! ::heroic pose:: For I am HIEIKITTY, PROTECTOR OF THE HIEIS!!! ::insane laughter::

Anyways, let's get on with the chapter before I'm attack by someone or something..... ::Points at Sara who's hiding behind a door:: I CAN SEE YOU, SARA!!!! ::gets out the baseball bat that Sara hasn't broken yet:: DON'T COME ANY CLOSER OR YOU GET THE BAT IN THE FACE!!! .... ::blinks:: FACE!

**Finding the Place Where We Belong**

**Chapter Thirty Six: Convincing Sesshomaru and Talking With Father

* * *

**

After a while, Inuyasha allowed the others to catch up with him. Sango, Kagome, and Miroku all apologized to the inu hanyou and Sango even offered to let Inuyasha use Kirara's back to carry Sara but regardless of all their efforts, Inuyasha remained soundless and held Sara's body even closer to him. He wanted so badly to hear her even breathing to signify that she was no more than sleeping and not actually deceased but life is consequently malicious.

Unexpectedly, fire was emitted from beyond them and headed in the direction of Inuyasha. Fortuitously, the inu hanyou jumped out of the way and the fire assault missed him by a vast distance. Everyone got prepared to fight their assailant and they all looked up to look at the sky. And can you possibly conjecture who was there? Come on! You know you want to! Yup, that's correct! It was Sesshomaru and Jaken.

Sesshomaru descended and once he touched ground, his diminutive cloud disappeared into the air. You know the one that he is on and flying through the air during the third ending for the series. Anyways, the cloud vanished and Sesshomaru used his youkai swiftness to get in front of Inuyasha more rapidly than you could blink. The inu taiyoukai grabbed a hold of his neck and held him above the ground with Sara still in the inu hanyou's arms. "Why are you in my lands, little brother?"

Before Inuyasha could give his elder half brother an answer, Sesshomaru threw Inuyasha with one swift movement of his lower arm and wrist. Inuyasha moved so that he landed benevolently on his feet. The two inu half brothers glared at each other impersonally. The others stood in close proximity prepared to fight if required. "You still have not answered me, Inuyasha." Sesshomaru pointed out to him. Inuyasha continued to glare at him and scoffed.

"Why do you think we would be in these nauseating lands of yours, Sesshomaru? Don't tell me that you can not smell the blood." Inuyasha told him. Sesshomaru could without a doubt smell the once ookami hanyou's blood that was emitted without restraint from her body. The inu taiyoukai scanned the collection of Inuyasha's traveling companions from the corner of his eye. Someone was absent. "Where is that other kitsune?" Sesshomaru asked him undemonstratively hiding his insignificant inquisitiveness. (BIG WORDS!)

"Hmph, why does it matter anyways? That girl is most likely dead somewhere. That's what she gets for betraying us and helping Naraku kill Sara. That doesn't matter anyhow. We came here so that you could use Tenseiga and bring Sara back not to talk about that kitsune thing." Inuyasha told him straightforwardly. Sesshomaru looked back at Inuyasha and Sara.

"And what, may I ask, allows you to believe that I, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands, would use my sword, the Tenseiga, to bring a measly human to back to life?" Sesshomaru inquired his younger half brother. Inuyasha just stood there. He actually didn't believe that Sesshomaru would assist him of his own free will but one way or another he had to get him to help. Sara's life depended on it. When he still didn't answer him, Sesshomaru scoffed and gave him a look. "Inuyasha, what makes her so exceptional that you would desire to bring her back from the deceased?"

Everyone just turned and stared at the inu hanyou who went silent. He stood there staring down at Sara who lay motionless in his arms. Regardless of the fact that she was covered in blood and dirt, he could still see her beauty that surpassed any's he has ever seen. Kagome was the only one who actually needed to know if he treasured the ookami hanyou or not. If he did, she still had Kouga despite the fact that she hadn't seen him since the day before. She sighed and waited for Inuyasha to respond to Sesshomaru's inquiry. Inuyasha sighed and held her even closer if that was achievable. "Sara means more to me than anything else in the world. I thought that Kagome was the one for me but after I met Sara, I began to question that. Sara is unique and she is always there for me. I don't know what I would do if I could never see her smile or hear her voice once more."

When Inuyasha told him that, Kagome gasped. He had loved her but he didn't anymore. He cared more about Sara than he will about her ever again. She took a couple steps back and ran into Sango who gave her a sympatric look. Kagome moved away from her and turned her attention back to Inuyasha and his brother. Sesshomaru didn't say anything as he unsheathed one of his swords. Which one, no one could truly tell but they hoped it was Tenseiga. The inu taiyoukai crossed the diminutive distance between them and stood in front of Inuyasha. Neither of them made eye contact as Sesshomaru raised his sword then slashed the messengers from the underworld that surrounded Sara's body.

* * *

Rebecca sat there on the wood flooring for a while before she heard footsteps coming towards her. She turned her head and saw a man that looked very similar to her father walking up to her. The once kitsune stood up and faced him. The man walked up to her and stopped in front of her. "I take it that you are Rebecca, Master Naraku's daughter, am I right?"

"Hai. Who the hell are you?" Rebecca asked him with a raised eyebrow. The man just smiled at her and turned to leave. "Master Naraku would like to speak with you at the moment. My name is Bakemono." The man told her then began to walk away. "Please follow me."

Rebecca followed the man named Bakemono passed a few of the rooms she knew. She had no clue why she was following him when she knew this place like the back of her hand and Naraku would most likely be in the room he had stayed in when they lived there. The two stopped in front of a pair of paper doors. Bakemono nodded to Rebecca then left her to go back to where he had been. Rebecca glared at him, wanting to shake her fist at him but didn't. She turned and little by little opened the paper doors. In the room, her father sat at the back looking at her. Rebecca stepped into the room and closed the doors behind her then sat down in front of him.

"Rebecca, do you know why you are here?" Naraku abruptly asked her breaking the silence they had between them. Rebecca thought about it for a minute but when she couldn't think of any logical reason why she was there, she shook her head. "You are being punished."

"Why?! What did I do to be punished? And how is this punishment? We used to live here when I was young. This is our home!" Rebecca told him. She wanted to know what this precisely had to do with her being here. Naraku gave her a cold look.

"You failed two of your missions. You did not retrieve Tetsusaiga nor did you keep Sara away from Inuyasha so that I would be able to possess his body to get rid of the others." Naraku told her. Rebecca returned his look and slammed her fist on the ground.

"That isn't fair! It's not my fault that I wasn't able to get Tetsusaiga away from Inuyasha. When we tried to get it, I was a kitsune and youkai can't touch the Tetsusaiga! And how was I supposed to know that Inuyasha would follow us to see what we were talking about when you possessed his body!? Plus, you never said anything about having Inuyasha attack me and Sara!" Rebecca yelled at him angrily. Naraku glared at her and his arm transform into the tree trunk thing.

"You will not talk back to me. I can without difficulty destroy you, Rebecca. Do you understand?" Naraku asked her. Rebecca went silent and stared at his arm. She wasn't dense. He could easily kill her with one hit of that arm of his. After all, she was human now. Seeing that she wasn't going to say anything else at that moment, Naraku continued with his explanation.

"You and Sara are now ningens because that is also part of your punishment. See? You are not the only one being punished here. Sara's punishment was death for she fell in love with Inuyasha when you two were supposed to steal Tetsusaiga then kill him. Your wound is punishment for running off with Inuyasha's elder brother." Naraku told her. Forgetting what her father told her about back talking, Rebecca glared back at him and slammed her fist on the ground once again.

"I did not run off with Sesshomaru!!! Kanna knocked me out and then when I woke up, I was with him. I didn't do it!!! He practically kidnapped me and I'm the one who's being punished for this?! That's completely not fair!!!" Rebecca once again yelled at her father. Naraku's expression grew angrier and colder. His arm rose slightly and he hit Rebecca in the side. The force behind the attack knocked Rebecca to the ground and she skidded a few feet to the right.

"Do not forget what I told you. You brought you into this world and I can easily take you out of this world. Do you understand?" Naraku asked her once again. Rebecca sat back in front of him trying not to flinched or show any signs of weakness.

"Hai, Father. I understand." Rebecca told him with a slight nod. Naraku's arm turned back to its normal form and he nodded as well.

"Just make sure that you understand. Oh, and Lord Sesshomaru is neither our enemy or our ally but that does not mean that you are allowed to mate with him. Stay away from him. Oh, and the last part of punishment is that you must stay here. That is until Inuyasha is dead."

* * *

**End of Chapter Thirty Six**

See? I told you that this chapter was going to be longer than the last two. HA! I am always right! Ok, maybe not always but most of the time cause I'm so smart!!! WOOT!!! GO INTELLIGENCE!!!

Don't you dare forget to review or I will come after you and I don't think you want to mess with a rabid obsessed Sesshy fan girl hyped up on Dr. Pepper. Nope, you don't.

Oh, and Sara: YOU BEST TELL ME WHERE HIEI IS!!! I JUST UPDATE A LONG CHAPTER AND A SHORT CHAPTER AND THEN A CHAPTER FOR BWWFM!!! I THINK YOU SHOULD TELL ME NOW!!!

-HieiKitty-


	37. Days Pass On By

**FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by HieiKitty, aka Becca!**

**Written on Friday, October 22, 2004 at 9:04 pm**

So, did you all enjoy the last installment of FTPWWB? Me and my llamas, Jerry and Harry, sure did! ::talks to my hands:: Yes, yes they did. Anyways, I think I shall get on with the fic so that I wouldn't get attack by anything. And yes, I am paranoid.

::Strikes a heroic pose:: NOW ON TO THE FAN FIC CALLED FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG!!!!!!

**Finding the Place Where We Belong**

**Chapter Thirty Seven: Days Pass On By

* * *

**

So, Sesshomaru used Tenseiga to bring back Sara. We were at the part, no? No. We last left off where Rebecca had the talk with her father but we shall not start there today. Today we will start off with Inuyasha and the others.

When the messengers of the underworld were slain, Inuyasha could hear the faint beating of Sara's heart. She didn't make any movement but he could see that she was now breathing as her heart beated. Sesshomaru sheathed Tenseiga and without a word, began to walk away from the group with Jaken following him, a question look planted on his hideous face.

For the next three days, Sara didn't budge or regain consciousness. She continued to breathe and all that crap to maintain living but she never opened her eyes or murmured a word. Inuyasha carried her in his arms at all times, when he was awake and when he was sleeping. The group of Inuyasha's traveling companions accompanied him as they traveled towards Kaede's village. During that time, something strange was occurring with Sara's body as it recuperated. Gradually, centimeter by centimeter, two diminutive ookami ears began to emerge on the top of her head as her human ones began to withdraw.

* * *

The wind blew Rebecca's brown hair in her face as she sat on the wood flooring beside the garden. She was looking up at the sky, thinking about what she had been told. Her father had come up with a new scheme and this time he was convinced that it would be successful. Kanna walked up to Rebecca with her mirror in her hands. Rebecca turned and looked at her. "What is it, Kanna?"

"Rebecca, Naraku is using you, is he not? Why do you continue to stay here? Are you like Kagura and I, who can not leave the castle?" Kanna asked in her adolescent voice. Rebecca stood up and looked down at Kanna. She was essentially like a younger sister though she didn't aggravate her like a younger sister would. The once kitsune sighed and placed a hand on the reincarnation of her father's shoulder.

"Kanna, if you must know, I'm being punished so I do not recommend that you continue to talk to me about such things unless you want to end up destroyed by my father. But I may I ask, what is my father planning? Why is it that he is so convinced that he will be able to slaughter Inuyasha with this plan of his?" Rebecca curiously asked Kanna. She just remained silent for a moment, almost certainly thinking if she should tell her what the plan was or not. Kanna secretly sighed then looked up at Rebecca.

"The plan is not to kill just Inuyasha. It is to kill Sesshomaru as well."

* * *

"Lord Sesshomaru, why did you use Tenseiga to revive Inuyasha's woman?" Jaken asked as he and Sesshomaru walked through a forest heading out of the Western Lands. Rin had been left behind at Sesshomaru's castle where the other servants were watching over her. Sesshomaru did not answer him just as all the other times the toad youkai had asked the very same question. Jaken sighed and just dropped the subject. "My Lord, could you at least tell me where we are going now?"

"Jaken, I do not have to respond to your insignificant questions. If you do not discontinue asking questions, I will be required to slice you in half with Tokijin." Sesshomaru told him. (Does that sound like something that Sesshomaru would say? ::ponders::) Jaken gulped and instantaneously went quiet keeping all the questions that he wanted to ask Sesshomaru to himself. Sesshomaru ignored the little toad youkai that he used as a useless vassal. He was too busy thinking to himself to deal with his questions though they brought up some fascinating prospects.

Why did he exactly help his younger half brother when he could have effortlessly just walked away and played no part in reviving the once ookami hanyou? And where was this place that he heading towards? He couldn't somewhat explain it but something was urging him to head towards the east. He has been traveling for about two days now, in the direction of the east hoping that he could find what was exactly calling out to him. But in those two days, there was no avail. Sesshomaru inwardly sighed and stopped for a second. Jaken, not paying attention to where he was going, almost ran into him but stopped himself a few inches from contact. "What is it, My Lord?"

"The half breed is close."

* * *

Inuyasha laid Sara down on a futon in Kaede's hut and Kaede instantly went to work on seeing if there was something the matter with her. Unexpectedly, Sara began to mutter incoherent sentences. (Sounds like me! ) Inuyasha hurriedly pushed Kaede out of the way and kneeled down beside her. Her human ears, which once resided on the side of her head, were now gone but two ookami ears could plainly be seen placed on the top of her head. "Sara?"

".....Inu....yasha.....ai....shiteru....Don't....DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" Sara suddenly yelled as she sat straight up with her eyes opened. She was breathing hard and there was sweat trickling down her face. Everyone else in the hut just stared at her. Sara gasped in surprise when she felt Inuyasha place a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him. "Inuyasha?"

* * *

**End of Chapter Thirty Seven**

Yes, I know that this chapter was short but this is all that I could write when I'm bored and almost asleep. It will take me even longer now to update since I just broke my second keyboard in like two months. -.-' Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this last installment of FTPWWB and just to tell you, you no longer need to be on the look out for Hiei since he was returned to me earlier this week. THANKS AND PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!

-HieiKitty-


	38. Half Breeds and Plots

**FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by HieiKitty**

**Written on Sunday, October 24, 2004 at 1:45 am**

So, are all of you guys confused by the last chapter? I know Sara is cause she said so...I think...

Hiei: Beccako, what are you doing up this early?

::Glomps Hiei:: Cause I can't sleep!! MUWAHAHA!!! Plus I've been reading CYOA fics that are ReaderXHiei pairings! WOOT!

Hiei: -.-' Why are you reading those when you are already my mate?

Cause they're interesting to read. You need to start fanfics too, Hiei! You have a lot of fans, you know.

Hiei: And why should I care?

Hiei, you can be so mean at times, you know that? ::pouts::

Hiei: ::wraps arms around me:: I'll make it up to you later....

::Blushes:: Okay, that's enough of that. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and let's get onto the fic before Sara yells at me for having such a long author's note! ::Strikes a heroic pose::

Hiei: Hn, damn fic.

**Finding the Place Where We Belong**

Inuyasha laid Sara down on a futon in Kaede's hut and Kaede instantly went to work on seeing if there was something the matter with her. Unexpectedly, Sara began to mutter incoherent sentences. (Sounds like me! ) Inuyasha hurriedly pushed Kaede out of the way and kneeled down beside her. Her human ears, which once resided on the side of her head, were now gone but two ookami ears could plainly be seen placed on the top of her head. "Sara?"

".....Inu....yasha.....ai....shiteru....Don't....DON'T LEAVE ME!!!" Sara suddenly yelled as she sat straight up with her eyes opened. She was breathing hard and there was sweat trickling down her face. Everyone else in the hut just stared at her. Sara gasped in surprise when she felt Inuyasha place a hand on her shoulder. She turned and looked at him. "Inuyasha?"

**Chapter Thirty Eight: Half Breeds and Plots**

Inuyasha didn't say anything but just stared into her eyes. There she was, sitting in front of him, breathing. She was alive and her scent was filling his nostrils. Her scent was no longer human but had return to her ookami hanyou scent. The scent that he loved more than any other. Before he or anyone else could do or say anything, Sara attached herself to Inuyasha as she hugged him like there was no tomorrow. Inuyasha was motionless for a moment then he wrapped his arms around her and brought the ookami hanyou close to him. Now that she was back, he never wanted to let go of her. Miroku abruptly cleared his voice gaining the attention of the others including the two hanyous. "What is it, Miroku?" Sango asked out of concern, seeing if it was something significant which it turned out to be.

"Is it just me or do you guys also feel a foreboding aura coming towards us?" Miroku asked them as Inuyasha continued to hold Sara though they were now the center of attention besides the question. Everyone was still for a second and didn't say anything. While this all happened, Sara peered over Inuyasha's shoulder as she looked around the room. Of course, a certain someone was missing. She turned her head and looked up at Inuyasha who looking down at her. She was going to ask Inuyasha about her friend who was missing but the words disappeared when she saw those two golden amber eyes peering down at her. The two just stared into each other's eyes like they were teenagers in love which they essentially are....but that's beside the point. Inuyasha unexpectedly let go of Sara and stood up. Sara just sat on top of the futon staring up at him. The inu hanyou turned his attention to the scent coming from outside the hut. Sara, Shippou, and Kirara could now smell the scent as well and understood why Inuyasha had tensed up.

* * *

"Father, you said you wanted to see me?" Rebecca asked as she slid open the paper doors to Naraku's room. The hanyou nodded and Rebecca stepped inside, closing the door behind her then sat down in front of her. They sat in silence for a moment before Naraku said something. "Our plans have been changed." Naraku suddenly told her. Rebecca just looked at him, wanting to know what he was talking about.

"What do you mean by that? I thought we were going to just wait for Inuyasha and the others to come here then attack them. What in that plan changed?" Rebecca asked in curiosity. Naraku smirked. "Ah, it seems that you will be leaving the castle instead of just staying here until Inuyasha is dead. That's how the plans changed. Rebecca, you will follow this plan, when I tell you it, without question."

"Hai, Father."

* * *

Sesshomaru began to walk again. The half breed was close but something told him that this wasn't what he was traveling for, that he was supposed to keep on going and ignored him. Plus, he did not feel like dealing with him at the moment and hoped that the half breed would not notice his scent. But he knew that wasn't going to happen when his name was called out. "SESSHOMARU!"

The inu taiyoukai stopped in his tracks and turned to face the source of the voice. It was his younger brother, Inuyasha. (Ha! You were wrong, Sara. It was Inuyasha not Naraku, though I can see why you thought it was Naraku cause he's a hanyou too, right? Yeah, well it was Inuyasha.) Inuyasha stood there with Tetsusaiga drawn, ready to fight him once again. His companions stood near him, also prepared to fight. Sesshomaru glared at them then scoffed and began to walk off. "I do not have time to deal with you, half breed."

Inuyasha and the others just stood there for a moment, surprised at the response Sesshomaru had given them. If he didn't want to fight Inuyasha, why the hell was he there? The inu hanyou raised a brow and sheathed Tetsusaiga and the others put away their weapons. They watched as the inu taiyoukai disappeared from sight. "Well, that was interesting." Sara said, startling everyone else. The others turned and looked at her. She just looked right back. "What? Do you guys have a staring problem or what? Never seen a person come back to life then talk?" (Actually they have. Hints Kohaku.)

"I'm sorry, Sara. It's just that it's been so long since we last heard you speak." Kagome told her, ignoring that little pull on her heart knowing that Inuyasha cared about Sara and not her. (And when she says it's been a long time, she's not counting the little burst out when Sara regain consciousness.) Sara just gave her a look then turned to Inuyasha. "Hey, where's Becca? She didn't die like me so where is she?" Sara asked the inu hanyou, knowing that if anyone would tell her the truth it would be him. Inuyasha scoffed when he heard the once kitsune's name. (I'm so loved!)

"She's probably dead somewhere in that forest we were in." Inuyasha told her bluntly. The ookami hanyou just stood there, staring at him in disbelief. He scoffed again and gave her a look. "Don't worry about her. She betrayed you and the rest of us. She didn't deserve to live nor did she deserve to die. Nothing she could do would repent for what she did."

"Well, that may be true but did you think that maybe, just maybe, I would like to have my best friend alive when I was revived if that was going to happen? Okay, so now my best friend is dead in some random forest and I'm alive and back to my ookami hanyou self. When the hell is this going to make sense?" Sara asked out of frustration. Once again, no one said anything as they stared at her. She turned and glared at the others. "I swear if you guys don't stop staring at me, I'll kill you all! Don't think I won't cause I will." Sara threatened them then shook her fist at them.

"Calm down, Sara. We don't know how you became human then when you died you revert back to your true self, either. And I'm sure that Rebecca could possibly still be alive." Miroku told her trying to calm down Sara's rage. She just glared at him and went after Sesshomaru. If anyone knew anything about Rebecca, it would be her, Naraku, or him. She didn't know and she certainly wasn't going to go ask Naraku about Rebecca when he had just killed her. So, Sesshomaru was the answer. She easily caught up to him, since she was running and he was just walking. The ookami hanyou slowed down and walked beside Sesshomaru.

"Oi, Sesshomaru, do _you_ know the hell is Becca? Do you know if she's alive or not?" Sara asked him. Sesshomaru debated in his head whether or not he should tell him what he had heard. She probably already heard it from Inuyasha, Sesshomaru reasoned so he just remained quiet. The ookami hanyou sighed. "Well, if you were told by Inuyasha that she was dead too, then there's nothing you can tell me. But, question! Where the hell are you going, anyways? Shouldn't you be in the Western Lands being all Lord and crap?"

"Hmph. If Rebecca is still alive, she's probably going 'home'." Sesshomaru surprisingly told her, avoiding the last two questions that Sara had asked him. The ookami hanyou just gave him a questioning look. Before she was able to ask him another question, Inuyasha and the others came up behind them. Inuyasha had an angered expression planted on his face as he saw Sara with Sesshomaru. No there's nothing going on between them. Jeez, don't kill me. Anyways, Sara saw Inuyasha and she stopped while Sesshomaru continued on walking. "Sara, why the hell did you leave us to find my brother?" Inuyasha asked her, his eyes showing that he was hurt by this. Inuyasha's too dense to see that Sara was only asking Sesshomaru questions, not leaving them to be with the inu taiyoukai. I would kick her ass and then we would get into a fight then I would end up in a computer box, somehow.

"Don't worry about it, Inu. I was just asking the crappy Lord if he knew anything about Becca. All he said was that if she was alive she would be heading 'home'. Then that's when you and the others showed up and you asked me why the hell I left to find Sesshomaru and then I explained myself by telling not to worry about because I was only asking him if he knew anything about Becca. Then I told you that all he said was that if she was alive she would be heading 'home'. Then I told you that that was the time that you and the others showed up and you asked me why the hell I left to find Sesshomaru and then I explained myself..." Sara began telling Inuyasha. It was a never ending story. Inuyasha just stood there listening to her rant on about how she explained things to him. Finally, after about ten minutes, Sara got bored of telling the never ending story and went on to a different subject. "Hey, I think I actually know what Sesshomaru was talking about."

"What are you talking about? Are you saying that you actually have enough brain power to think that out?" Inuyasha asked her playfully. Sara gave him a look and hit him in the arm. "Anyways, Becca took me to this one castle when we were younger. She said it was her home and it was the only place where she lived with Naraku and her mom peacefully without her parents fighting. Maybe that's what Sesshomaru was talking about when he said that she was going home. She's going back to that one place!" Sara told him, happy to know that she actually figured something out on her own. I'm just kidding. Sara's smarter than that. We are both smart cause we're both in Geometry and she's in my class and it's a hoot.

"So, if she's home that means she would be with Naraku. Hey do you remember how to get to this one castle that's she calls home?" Miroku asked her, coming into their conversation though he was never invited too. Sara thought about then nodded. "Yeah, I think I do. It's a little vague but I think I can lead you guys there. We'll rescue Becca and killed Naraku. Yup, that's the plan. Now, which way is east?"

* * *

**End of Chapter Thirty Eight**

Yes, I know that this chapter wasn't very long but hey, it was longer than some of my other chapters. Anyways, I hope that you enjoy this chapter and I would greatly appreciate it if you reviewed.

Hiei: ::unsheathes his katana:: Yes, review and I won't kill you.

::laughs nervously:: Hiei, put the katana away. There's no need to kill people because they don't review. It's their choice.

Hiei: Hn. Review or else. ::Sheaths katana::

-HieiKitty-


	39. Sesshomaru's Thoughts

**FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by HieiKitty**

**Written on December 9, 2004**

**Chapter Thirty Nine: Evil Pillows, Jealousy, and Sesshomaru's Thoughts**

Okay, so, we left off with Sara asking which way was East, right? **_WRONG!!!_** They were last getting attacked by evil flying pillows filled with cheesy green jello!!! Nah, just messing with you. But that reminds me of my other fic called Whose Line? but it got deleted. Sniffle. Good times. I don't think a lot of people liked it... Anyways, after Sara asked her question, Sango pointed to the east The ookami hanyou striked a heroic pose then grabbed a hold of Inuyasha's hand and began to head towards the east, pulling him along. She smiled happily at him when she felt Inuyasha's hand close over hers.

Kagome and the others just stood there for a second watching the two hanyous walk away from them, hand in hand. The young miko sighed. She had to accept that Inuyasha could never be hers even though that would be the hardest thing that she would ever have to do in her life. Kagome smiled slightly when she remembered that there was actually someone in this era that cared for her like the way she cared for Inuyasha. Kouga still loved her with all his heart and wanted her to be his mate for life. She took a deep breath and smiled at Sango, Miroku, and Shippou. "Come on, let's go before those two get too far ahead of us."

"Right." The four of them began to go after the inu hanyou and the ookami hanyou. When they caught up with the two, they found Inuyasha once again trying to insult his older half brother. Sara was standing to the side watching with a bored expression planted on her face. Once in a while, she would throw her own comment. Sesshomaru just stood there with no emotion shown on his face, insulting him right back until he scoffed and gave Inuyasha a look.

"Inuyasha, you are a waste of my time. If I had the time I would gladly fight you but atlas I do not. Why don't you and your woman go back to collecting those petty jewel shards? That would be a better use of your pathetic life." Sesshomaru told him before he turned and walked away. (::Gets attacked by Inu Fan girls:: AHH!! ::runs:: RUN AWAY!!!) Inuyasha was surprised that the inu taiyoukai actually didn't want to fight him for Tetsusaiga. Before he could do anything though, Sesshomaru was gone.

--------------------

"Man, I'm bored!" Rebecca said as she, Kanna, and Kagura walked through a forest heading towards a village in the East. Kagura just ignored the once kitsune while Kanna just looked at her with a questioning look. Rebecca sighed and began gnawing on her thumb. (I was actually doing that before I typed this chapter. What? My thumb itched!) She sighed. "Uh, so....you guys ready to do this?"

"Human, keep your mouth shut and just do as you're told. If you mess this up, I will have your head." Kagura told her coldly. Rebecca raised a brow and looked over at the wind sorceress.

"You're not going to forget that I'm human, are you? Sigh. Life is so cruel! Anyways, though I am human, Kagura, I am still your superior or did you already forget that my father can kill you in an instant?" Rebecca asked happily. Kagura just glared at her but didn't say anything. "Anyways, you're probably just jealous because of all the time I get to spend with Sesshomaru. Oh? What's that? Is that jealousy, I sense?"

"I thought I told you to keep your mouth shut." Kagura said through clenched teeth as she glared daggers at the human who was now laughing her head off. Kanna just kept quiet as she followed the two others as they continued to head towards the village. At the village is where they were to carry out their orders. It was also where they were planning on meeting the others. The two who Naraku wanted killed more than ever now. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

----------------------------

Now, let's check up on our favorite taiyoukai, shall we?

OH! Do you know how hard it is to type when you got one of your fingers injuried?! Just thought I would share that right now. Back to the story!

Sesshomaru continued on his journey as he walked through the forest still heading towards the east. It seemed like everyone was heading towards the east and this got him thinking. Why would everyone, including his half brother, be heading to the east. That's when he remembered. There was a village in the east that went by the name of Sin Lau. (Ha! Got that name from Yu-Gi-Oh! Don't own either one.) During this time of the year, there was a huge festival held in Sin Lau that most demons went to as well as humans. It was basically the only time where humans and demons could be in the same place without some major killing.

With a scoff, Sesshomaru stopped and turned on his heels to go back to his castle when he stopped in mid step. He surely didn't want to go to that village but something was still calling to him to go. He couldn't explain but it felt like if he went, he would most likely see that woman again. (You know who I'm talking about.) With another scoff, he turned back around and continued heading towards his new destination, Sin Lau. Sesshomaru couldn't explain it but something drew him towards the woman. The woman who went by the name of Rebecca. He couldn't really explain why he had abandoned her and her cousin when they showed up in his campe and she asked him for help. She was now human, no longer a kitsune youkai. No matter what though, she was the daughter of Naraku and he couldn't forget that fact.

How could something that seemed the complete opposite of Naraku be his offspring. Her mother must have been one like her to produce someone as hyper and talkative as Rebecca was, Sesshomaru thought to himself. He smirked as he remembered all the encounters he had had with her. He had first met her when she and her cousin went after Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga. The two of them had came when Sesshomaru was about to commense in fighting Inuyasha and they had started yelling at him about how he was jealous of Inuyasha. Sesshomaru scoffed at the thought. Who could possibly think that HE was jealous of a lowly half breed such as Inuyasha. (::runs some more:: Damn it, you crazed Inu fangirls! Leave me alone!)

The next encounter he had with Rebecca was when he went to Naraku's castle with the intention of actually killing her. When he saw her sleeping and injured, for some reason he couldn't bring himself to kill her. So instead he saved her from dieing at the hands of his ignorant brother who used the Wind Scar to destroy Naraku's castle. (What? Inuyasha's like that. He don't care. It's not my fault, he's like that. Now, go away. I'm ranting here.) He took her back to his camp where she recovered and played with Rin. She even gave him his arm back in repayment for saving her life. Everything was going fairly well, until Naraku showed up. Damn him. Naraku always ruined everything. (He is an evil villain, after all. It's his job.) When her father showed up and he proved that he didn't care if she got hurt or whatever the reason was by hurting her and throwing her at her father's feet was the last time that he saw her as a kitsune youkai. After that things changed.

Rebecca and her cousin, the ookami hanyou or Inuyasha's woman as he called her, were transormed into humans somehow. When they had came into his campsite as humans, he was seriously going to kill them right there and then but when Rebecca spoke he stopped. It was her voice but she was in a different body. To prove that she was who she said she was, she showed him the marks that he left on her wrist when he had picked her and threw her by the wrist at her father. Then she talked about the things they had talked about before. That meeting was the last time that he saw her. Now she was missing from the group that traveled with Inuyasha. Her cousin and the others were looking for her.

Sesshomaru sighed inwardly. He was beginning to wonder what was the true reason he had travel all the way from the western lands to the east. He told himself at the beginning that something was telling him to and that Narkau was probably hiding somewhere in the east. When he saw Inuyasha and his group heading towards the east as well, that gave him comfirmation that Narkau was close by. Naraku. That half breed had to die. He had done some much that he needed to repent for. Sesshomaru still needed to punish him for kidnapping Rin in the first place then trying to make him a part of his body as if he was some sort of low level demon. Ha, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands a low level demon? I think not. Then there was another reason why he wanted to kill Naraku. He wanted to basically free Rebecca.

Damn this all! He was beginning to feel those stupid human emotions and towards a kitsune nonetheless! Well, she wasn't a kitsune now but at one point she was. But that wasn't the point. The point was that the mighty Lord Sesshomaru was growing concern for a kitsune. Sesshomaru scoffed once again this time at the thought of him feeling these human emotions. He was Lord Sesshomaru for Christ's sake! He was supposed to be the emotionless taiyoukai of the Western Lands but here he was thinking of such things. Sigh. How life changes in a short amount of time. (Life in two months, I grew a half of an inch! I was so proud! Now, I'm 5'3''! ...yes, I know I'm short. You don't have to rub it in.)

Finally, after walking for a few miles, his sensitive nose caught three distinctive scents. Kagura, Kanna, and Rebecca still as a human. Sesshomaru scoffed one last time and then set out towards the three which seemed to be heading towards the village of Sin Lau just as he had suspected and not far away he could smell the scents of his younger half brother and his companions. Oh, yes. Something was definitly going to happen. And it was all going to happen in that big village.

**End of Chapter Thirty Nine**

Yes, I know what you're thinking and it's "WHAT THE HELL?!" This chapter was basically Sesshomaru's thoughts about Rebecca and next chapter is going to be mostly Inuyasha's thoughts about Sara. Let's see what hentai thoughts he's thinking about the ookami hanyou. Nah, just kidding...or am I?

**Youko:** You're kidding cause you told me what's going to happen already. I can't wait til the next few chapters when Bakemono shows up and Sara-

**HieiKitty:** SHUT UP! ::tackles Youko:: You're not supposed to give away the plot.

**Youko: **::gives HieiKitty a sly look:: Wow, Becca, I didn't know that you like me this way.

**HieiKitty:** ::gets off of Youko after slapping him a few times:: What a pervert. Anyways, please review! WOot!


	40. Inuyasha's Thoughts

**FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by HieiKitty**

**Written on December 26th, 2004**

**Chapter Forty: Inuyasha's Thoughts-Ah! Run from the Inu/Sara fluffiness!**

**Last time:**

"Right." The four of them began to go after the inu hanyou and the ookami hanyou. When they caught up with the two, they found Inuyasha once again trying to insult his older half brother. Sara was standing to the side watching with a bored expression planted on her face. Once in a while, she would throw her own comment. Sesshomaru just stood there with no emotion shown on his face, insulting him right back until he scoffed and gave Inuyasha a look.

"Inuyasha, you are a waste of my time. If I had the time I would gladly fight you but atlas I do not. Why don抰 you and your woman go back to collecting those petty jewel shards? That would be a better use of your pathetic life." Sesshomaru told him before he turned and walked away. Inuyasha was surprised that the inu taiyoukai actually didn't want to fight him for Tetsusaiga. Before he could do anything though, Sesshomaru was gone.

**This time:**

"Well, that was different." Sara said simply as she blinked a couple of times. What can I say? She liked to look at the inside of her eyelids. Anyways, everyone looked over at Sara with a raised eyebrow. "What?! It was! Usually, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha would be fighting by now but no Sesshomaru left before a fight could break out." Sara told them with a no-duh look. The rest just sweatdropped and shook their heads slightly. "Hey! Don't you shake your heads at my logic! Fine, be that way!"

With that being said, well rather yelled, Sara took off into the forest still heading to the east. She seemed to be more stressed than usual so the others let her be by herself for a while. Inuyasha and the rest of the group began to walk after the ookami hanyou but at a distance so she could still be alone. The inu hanyou didn't exactly like the idea of Sara being in the forest alone but even he knew that everyone needed some time to be alone and think. He sighed and Miroku put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry about her, Inuyasha. She'll be fine. She's not that far away from us so if she needs anything we'll be there in a few seconds. No worries, my friend."

Instead of his usual denial, Inuyasha just sighed again and nodded his head. How could he not worry about her? He finally finds someone like himself and now she's off alone without him. He had to keep telling himself that she was only a few yards away for he could see her shadow in the distance. It looked like she was muttering to herself about something as she kicked a few nearby rocks sending into the distant trees. Inuyasha smiled. It was weird how much they were actually alike...without the whole mental issue with Sara. (Hehehe, I had to put that. **Sara:** ::hits HieiKitty over the head:: Get on with it! **Me:** Man, you got issues...) No matter what he had to remind himself, that he would always be there. Like Miroku said, she'll be fine.

Anyways, she had always been able to take care of herself, Inuyasha reasoned with himself. She did after all have two katanas that she knew how to use plus she had her speed since she was a hanyou. Hanyou...just like him. He thought that he loved Kagome but everything changed when Sara showed up with Rebecca. The two of them changed everything but Sara had changed Inuyasha. He knew now that he no longer cared for Kagome or even Kikyou but he didn't always know that he loved her. At first, he loved Kagome. Then he was confused. Finally, he knew he loved her. After all, she was always there beside him, looking out for him.

Even at the beginning, she stuck by him. That night when he went to go see Kikyou, she followed with that kitsune. Kagome had also followed but she wasn't able to do anything to help Inuyasha. Rebecca had been able to open the barrier enough for Sara to get through to help out Inuyasha. Inuyasha was under a spell and Kikyou was dragging him to hell with her. There was nothing he could do but Sara wasn't about to let him leave. She started fighting with Kikyou but then she started using him a shield. Finally, Sara used an arrow to pierce Kikyou's heart and Kikyou was finally done with. After that, Inuyasha first regain conscious with his head in her lap. Sara was smiling down at him. He was alive and she was happy.

Then there was the time he almost attacked her. She had changed and she was no longer a hanyou. Something had happened where she was changed into a human. At first he couldn't recognize her but then she and Rebecca were questioned by him and Kouga and they proved that they were indeed who they said they were. Inuyasha was happy to here that Sara was there again with him. When she had disappeared, he was concern about her and that's when it started pulling on his emotions. Why did he care so much, he would question himself. Then when they found them and they were back, he was happy. It felt so good to have Sara in his arms. He cherished every time she would embrace him even if it was just a friendly hug. This is when he began to think about it. Did he love Kagome anymore?

Then that day came. It pained him to remember that fateful day when he had thought that he had actually lost the ookami hanyou. Kagome and himself had been possessed that day by Naraku. Damn him. He had first possessed Inuyasha then Kagome when she had showed up. Kagome was able to successfully kill Sara by shooting a purifying arrow through her chest. Rebecca barely survived his attack but he didn't let her continued to travel with the group. Inuyasha blamed everything that happened on her. He couldn't help but do it. He felt it was her fault that Sara was killed.

He never wanted to feel that pain again. Inuyasha definitely went through changes when Sara was killed. That was when he finally found out that he loved her. Yes, he could now admit to at least himself that he loved the ookami hanyou but that didn't mean that he would ever admit it to anyone else, well at least for now. He did want to tell Sara how he felt someday but not until he was sure that she loved him back. He was just so grateful that she was alive and breathing now and she wasn't going to leave him anytime soon.

He felt himself picking up his walking speed as he grew closer to Sara. She heard him step on a twig and she looked back at him with a small smile. Inuyasha was soon walking side by side with the ookami hanyou. Sara laughed to herself and shook her head then gave Inuyasha a look. "So, Inuyasha, you, Twitch, and Tweak decided to join me, eh?"

"Twitch and Tweak?" Inuyasha asked her with a raised eyebrow. Who the hell was Twitch and Tweak? He didn't see anyone else around them. It was just him and Sara. Sara sighed and rolled her eyes then gave Inuyasha a look.

"Yup, Twitch and Tweak! Your ears names are Twitch and Tweak. I named them!" Sara happily told the inu hanyou with a big smile. Inuyasha couldn't help himself and smiled back at her. Only someone like Sara would name his ears. (I've named Sesshomaru's tail but that's a different story. Mr. Bigglesworth! Anyways, Sara really did name Inuyasha's ears Twitch and Tweak. Just ask her.) Sara reached over and rubbed the ear closest to her while smiling at him. Inuyasha shook her head and grabbed a hold of her hand to get her to stop. The two stopped walking and looked at each other. Inuyasha continued to hold on to her hand while they stared into each other's eyes. Sara took a deep breath then asked him a question. "Inuyasha, do you care for Kagome?"

"Yes." Inuyasha told her and Sara tore her gaze away from him and looked down at the ground, her eyes filled with sorrow. After everything, he still cared for her. She thought he would change but apparently not. She could feel a tear coming but she held it back. She wasn't going to cry. Nope, she was too strong for that. Inuyasha looked down at her. She was sad because of what he had told her that must mean that she cared for him like he cared for her. Inuyasha's emotions went into overdrive then. She cared!

"As a friend." Inuyasha finished his sentence with a smirk. When the ookami hanyou heard this, she looked back at him with a smile on her face. Tears were no longer threatening to flow but now she had to keep herself from celebrating the good news. Inuyasha didn't love Kagome! If she had been alone, she would be yelling and dancing, maybe even singing. She had won and Kagome was the loser. Wait, was she the winner? If he didn't care for Kagome then could he care for her? Or was there someone else? She had to know. She then took another deep breath and looked the inu hanyou straight in the eyes.

"And what about me? Do you care about me?" Sara asked, now only smiling slightly. Inuyasha gave her a smile before he surprised her by capturing her lips with his own. The feeling of him kissing her drove away all the thoughts of him loving someone else. It was she wanted. She wanted to be with Inuyasha. She loved him and now she was convinced that Inuyasha loved her as well. She was the winner, after all! She chuckled at the thought but was soon driven away from all thought when she felt Inuyasha run his tongue over her bottom lip, nipping at times while he asked for entrance. This made Sara blush but she allowed him entrance and parted hers lips. Inuyasha growled appreciatedly then he darted his tongue into her mouth, tasting every part of her mouth. He wanted more of her.

Inuyasha let go of her hand as he grabbed her waist and brought her closer to him. Sara began to fight with Inuyasha's tongue with her own for control as she raised her hands and ran her fingers through his silver hair. He didn't want to stop but the two of them had to breathe sometime. Inuyasha finally pulled away from her and stared at her face. Sara's lips were parted slightly and her cheeks were flushed as she caught her breath. She had to admit that was a breath taking kiss she had just received from the inu hanyou. Inuyasha pulled her into an embrace and rested his head on top of hers while she rested her head on his chest. "Sara, I care for you the most. I don't know what I would do without you."

"Same here, Inu." Sara told him as she buried her face into Inuyasha's haori, taking in his scent. Inuyasha was also taking in her scent as he buried his face into her hair. It was so soft against his face. The two of them stood there embracing each other until they heard someone clear their throat. The two hanyous pulled away but stay close and looked at the source. There stood Miroku, Kagome, Sango, and Shippou. "Well, this is an interesting site to come upon. We just caught up with the two of you to find you embracing each other. Is there something that we should know?"

"Feh. Come on, we got to go find that woman." Inuyasha said with a light blush gracing his cheeks. He turned and began to walk towards the east once again. Sara shook her head and smiled. Inuyasha was back to his normal self but at least she knew that he cared for her. The ookami hanyou smiled at the others then went after the inu hanyou. The others exchanged glances then went after the two this time they stayed closer to the two so they were now traveling as one big group instead of two. The rest of the time they walk, no one really talked except Sango and Kagome who would talk about random things with the others throwing in their own comments occasionally.

"Hey! Look! It's a village!" Shippou pointed out as he jumped on to Miroku's shoulder. Everyone looked at what the little kitsune was pointing out. There about a half of a mile in front of them was a village. It was a huge village with different things going on. They could see humans along with human looking demons in the village. There were dancing and singing with the music. There were also food and games. Everyone exchanged glances and Sara smiled. "It's a festival! Let's go! FOOD!"

**End of Chapter Forty**

**HieiKitty: **Well, this chapter was a late Christmas present for my friend, Sara (aka InuFaceness). Hope you like it, Sara! It was full you and Inu fluffiness! _::hears the front door open then shut:: ::Hiei, Youko Kurama, and Kuronue all walk into the room::_

**Youko:** _::waves a bottle of Rum in the air::_ WhoO! We're back!

**HieiKitty: **-.-' Great... _::Turns the readers::_ Youko, Hiei, and Kuronue went to the bar. Yeah, now I have another house mate! Kuronue!

**Kuronue:** _::drinks a bottle of Vodka::_ Yay....

**Hiei: **_::glares at Kuronue and drinks his choice of alcohol then dances around::_ Kiwi!

**Youko:** You know, Hiei. There's a reason why they don't let kids drink.

**HieiKitty:** Hiei isn't a kid! _::hits Youko upside the head:: _Please don't forget to review. I have to go get the guys to stop drinking now. _::fights with Kuronue to get the bottle of Vodka::_


	41. Festival Gone Awry

**FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by HieiKitty on December 26th, 2004**

**Warning/Disclaimer: I don't own IY nor Sara cause she's a real person. I do own Rebecca because that's me. That's my name! WOot! Oh, there will be OOCness in the rest of the chapters so expect it. If you don't like OOCness, I'm surprised that you've read to this point. I applaud you. ::Applause::**

**Chapter Forty One: Festival Gone Awry**

Rebecca, Kagura, and Kanna all stood in front of one of the village's entrance. People walked passed them without even giving them a second glance. To others they just looked like a family. Kagura, the mother, with Rebecca and Kanna her children. After all, Rebecca was a teen, Kanna was a child, and Kagura was a young woman. Anyways, back to the story. The wind sorceress turned and glared at the once kitsune. "Don't mess this up, Rebecca. I don't want to mess with Naraku when's he mad just because you messed up the plan."

"And you're the one telling me this why? If I remember correctly, it's you that keeps messing things up. You ruin every plan that my father gives you and you keep on trying to run away and get help from Sesshomaru. And how many times have you exactly messed up?" Rebecca asked her with a smirk. Kagura just glared at her and didn't say anything. The once kitsune scoffed and smiled. "That's what I thought."

"Hmph, we're getting into position. I'll say this again cause I know you will, don't mess this up." Kagura said before she and Kanna disappeared. Rebecca sighed and looked at the village. It was so lively and there were people everywhere, both human and demon. A twig broke behind her and she turned around to find Bakemono standing there. "Just in time, Bakemono."

"Rebecca, don't get too cocky. You know what to do. Inform the others if you see Sesshomaru because we still don't know if he will appear or not." Bakemono told the once kitsune as he handed her a package. Rebecca gave him a look then stared at the package in her hands. "Once you set it, get out of the village. Kagura and Kanna will do the rest."

"Yeah, yeah. I got it, Bakemono. Later." Rebecca told him as she stuffed the package into her kimono sleeve pocket. She then turned and went into the village, disappearing into the crowds. Bakemono sighed then disappeared to keep an eye on all who entered the village. He watched as Rebecca set up the package in an abandoned hut. Inside the package was a bomb. Just as she was setting the bomb up, Inuyasha and his group entered the village. Rebecca lit the long fuse then left the area of the bomb. She walked towards one of the entrances of the village to leave but then she saw someone familiar.

-

"Inuyasha! Sara! Miroku! Sango!" Shippou called out as he and Kagome searched through the crowds of people. The group had been separated when they entered the village. Sara had seen food and ran to get some with Inuyasha following her. Miroku went directing to group of young women with Sango following him, a murderous look upon her face. Now, Kagome was by herself with Shippou in the large lively village. Suddenly, she felt someone grab her shoulder. She quickly turned around to face the person. There stood a girl. After a while, Kagome finally recognized who it was.

"Rebecca, where have you been?! We've been looking all over for you!" Kagome told her as Shippou continued to walk in search of the others not noticing that she had stopped. The little kitsune wonder off into the crowd without the young miko. Kagome didn't noticed that she was gone, she was too busy with the once kitsune in front of her. Rebecca gave her a look.

"Kagome, calm down. You're gathering much more attention than we need. Don't tell me that you didn't sense the youkai here or noticed that some of them are now staring at us." Rebecca told her. Kagome looked around and saw that all of this was true. There was one in the crowd that was especially watching them. She swore that the guy looked similar to Naraku. Rebecca sighed and brought Kagome's attention back to her. "Anyways, where are the others?"

"I really don't know. We got separated when we arrived in the village. Miroku and Sango headed off somewhere and then Inuyasha and Sara headed off somewhere. We were looking for them when you showed up." Kagome told her then began on the subject of how everything went after she left. Rebecca groaned and looked up at the sky. 'Shit. Where the hell is Inuyasha? I bet Sara saw food and Miroku saw women. That's why they got separated. Great. I try to help and they're not around.'

"Excuse me, Miss, but may I talk to you?" A voice asked as someone put a hand on Rebecca's shoulder. She turned to see Bakemono there smiling at her. Rebecca nodded to him then turned to Kagome who was looking at Bakemono with slightly widen eyes. Rebecca waved her hand in front of Kagome's face and got her attention. "Kagome, I'll be right back."

"Okay, but be careful, okay, Rebecca?" Kagome asked her. The guy that Rebecca was going to go talk to was the guy who had been watching them. And with him up close and in person, he really did look like Naraku but she knew it wasn't him since their auras were different. Rebecca gave her a nod then went off with Bakemono to talk. When they reached an almost deserted spot, they stopped and Rebecca gave Bakemono a question look.

"What are you doing here? What will happen if Inuyasha smells you scent here? Sara knows your scent too. You know your scent isn't that different from my father's. They're going to know that you're here. You're going to ruin the whole plan!" Rebecca angrily told him. Bakemono's smile faded from his face and his expression became more serious.

"Be on the look out, Rebecca. Sesshomaru is here as well. Make sure that he is included and don't let him in on the plan or he might stop our attempts to completing the plan. Don't go back on your father. Don't let your feelings gets a hold of you. You set the bomb, right? Get out of the village before Kagura and Kanna begin." Bakemono told her then left. Rebecca stood there thinking. Why would Sesshomaru be here so far from his lands? Was he there to track down the others or maybe Naraku? It didn't matter because they made the plan to account in case he did show up. The once kitsune sighed and took a deep breath. Suddenly, she felt a hand once again on her shoulder.

"What do you want now, Bakemono? Is there more bad news? Are the rabid evil squirrels form Hell her as well or are you going to tell me not to listen to my feelings again? You know that you really get on my nerves. I'm not a child, you know. So what do you want?" Rebecca asked in a cold tone. She scoffed and waited for the Naraku look alike to say his response. When he didn't answer, Rebecca turned around and gasped at what she saw. There stood Sesshomaru.

"My Lord, why did you suddenly leave me? Did you find your brother or even that disgusting half breed, Naraku?" Rebecca heard someone in the surrounding crowd ask and then Jaken appeared before her. When the toad demon saw Rebecca he made a disgusted face. He turned and looked at Sesshomaru with a questioning look. "Lord Sesshomaru, why are you here wasting your time with this wench?"

"Who are you calling a wench?"

"You, you filthy human!"

"Hideous disgusting toad!"

"Horrid offspring of Naraku!"

"Why you little bastard! You're going to pay for saying that!" Rebecca yelled at him then picked up a nearby stick. She then began to beat the shit out of the demon toad using both the stick she found and her fists. Soon, Jaken was covered in bruises and various wounds. "Don't judge me by my father!" Rebecca yelled at Jaken was she kicked him, making him fall to the ground. He was now in a little ball trying to protect himself.

"Rebecca, Jaken, stop this." Sesshomaru told them and the two instantly stopped fighting. Rebecca looked at him with a questioning look though in her mind she was celebrating her little victory over the toad demon. To Jaken it was obvious that Sesshomaru was irritated. The tone he had used showed that he was in the mood for their little fight. Jaken quickly got out of his little ball and stood up then looked at his master and Sesshomaru gave him a look. "Jaken, leave us."

"Uh, yes, my Lord. I shall be outside the village waiting for you." Jaken said before leaving the two of them alone. Rebecca watched the toad leave and she laughed her head off when she threw her stick at his head which made him fall face down The little toad quickly stood up, shot a glare at her, then disappeared into the crowd. Rebecca calm herself down then turned and faced Sesshomaru who was watching her. "Sesshomaru, what are you doing here? I didn't think that you were the kind who liked festivals. Or are you looking for your brother?"

The next thing she knew, she had a hand wrapped around her neck and she was being lifted off of the ground. Its grip was tightening by the second and now there was an inch between her feet and the ground. Rebecca's hand went to her neck as she tried to get the hand to let go of her. She couldn't breathe. Rebecca looked up at Sesshomaru with confusement as he glared down at her. "What are you planning? What is Naraku's plan? Where are Kagura, Kanna, and Bakemono? I know that they are here as well. I can smell their horrid scents."

"I...don't...know...I...can't...breathe.." Rebecca told him using the last oxygen she had in her lungs. Sesshomaru suddenly let go of her as a hut on the other side of the village exploded. She landed on her hands and knees on the ground. Rebecca took a moment to catch her breath as she rubbed her now sore neck. Once she felt like she was breathing normally again, she stood up. She then turned around began to run towards the place where the explosion had occurred. "Sesshomaru, you should leave this village while you can! I have to go warn the others of what's going to happen!" Rebecca yelled back at him. She quietly gasped when she saw that Sesshomaru was now beside her, running along with her.

"Inuyasha and his group are close. Their scents are coming form the area close by the explosion. We should find them there." Sesshomaru simply told her with no emotion found in his voice. Rebecca just nodded and continued to run towards the others, trying to keep up a pace that would match Sesshomaru's. But of course, she couldn't since she was human and he was a demon. Suddenly, she felt an arm go around her waist and she felt herself being lifted. She looked at Sesshomaru who was now holding her as he ran. The inu taiyoukai kept his emotionless mask on as he gave her a look. "You're too slow."

"Oh, thanks for noticing. After all, I'm still a fucking human, you know! Nothing's changed since you last saw me, Sesshomaru." Rebecca pointed out to him then sulked in his arms. Sesshomaru just scoffed and picked up his speed. In less than a minute, they were at their destination. The inu taiyoukai let go of Rebecca and she stood beside him as she looked over the damage caused by the explosion. It had done a lot more damage than she had expected for there was now a fairly large crater where a hut once stood. The bomb that Bakemono gave her must have been a fairly good one to cause that much damage.

"Sesshomaru, what the hell are you doing here?! You're the one responsible for this, aren't' you?!" Came a familiar voice. Rebecca and Sesshomaru turned to see Inuyasha and the others standing there. Kagome and Shippou had finally found them so they were now with the others. Miroku and Sango were also with them though Miroku now had a few bruises, probably from Sango along with some other women. Inuyasha had Tetsusaiga out and was ready to fight Sesshomaru. Rebecca let out a sigh of relief.

"You guys have to get the hell out of this village before it's too late! Kagura and Kanna are here!" Rebecca told the group as she took a step to get in front of Sesshomaru so that their attention was on her. Suddenly a bright light surrounded them and Rebecca sweat dropped and sighed. "Too late."

**End of Chapter Forty One**

**HieiKitty:** Okay, so there you go. What's going to happened? Who knows?

**Youko:** I know! It's- _::Gets attacked by HieiKitty::_

**Kuronue:** _::Swings his pendant around::_It's a trap. There. Now they know.

**HieiKitty:** T-T Why did you have to tell them?! You just ruined the surprise of it all! _::Goes into a corner and cries::_

**Hiei: **_::walks into the room, holding his head::_Damn, how much did I drink?

**Youko:** Enough. Look, you made Becca cry. _::Gets off the ground and looks at his numerous new bruises::_

**Kuronue:** _::hits Youko upside the head::_ Don't tell him that. Hiei, Youko's lying. Becca's crying because I told the readers her surprise which wasn't really a surprise but that's not the point.

**Hiei:** _::is muttering to self::_

**Youko & Kuronue:** _::Awkward silence::_ ....Don't forget to review.


	42. Trapped in Betrayl

**FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by HieiKitty**

**Written on January 4th, 2005**

**Chapter Forty Two: Trapped In Betrayal**

"You guys have to get the hell out of this village before it's too late! Kagura and Kanna are here!" Rebecca told the group as she took a step to get in front of Sesshomaru so that their attention was on her. Suddenly a bright light surrounded them and Rebecca sweat dropped and sighed. "Too late."

"Becca, you better have a good God damned explanation for what's happening or else I'm going to kick your ass! You just show up with Sesshomaru and tells us to leave then a barrier appears around us! What the hell is going on here?! I know you know!" Sara yelled at the once kitsune. Rebecca sighed and looked at the group who was waiting for her response.

"Well, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and I are all about to die. Does that sum it up for you?" Rebecca asked with a cold look and her tone was as cold. Kagome's, Sango's, and Miroku's eyes all widen as they stared at her. Rebecca had just told them that they were going to die. Kagome was the first of them to come out of their stupor and she asked Rebecca the question that was on their minds. "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"Yup, you guys just walked into a trap. We're now inside a barrier and in a couple minutes, it's going to explode. Sara, Inuyasha, Shippou, Kirara, and Sesshomaru should be able to survive but we humans are going to die, most likely." Rebecca calmly explained to the group, which further freaked out Kagome and Sango. Rebecca sighed and continued. "I was supposed to be out here before the barrier went up but I was looking for you guys to warn you. But I wouldn't doubt it if Kagura set up the barrier earlier than planned just so I would get caught in it as well. That bitch. Anyways, so if you want to say anything before we die, you better say it."

Suddenly, the light in inside the barrier grew brighter and everything went white. Miroku placed a spiritual barrier around himself, Sango, Shippou, Kirara, and Kagome. Inuyasha held Sara close to him though they would most likely survive this ordeal. Rebecca just stood there waiting for it to all be over with. Unknown to the others, this was actually part of the plan. She gasped when she felt an arm wrap around her waist. Sesshomaru pulled her against him with his fluffy thing wrapping (Which I say is a tail) around them for protection. She closed her eyes and leaned into him. She waited for some big explosion but she didn't hear anything.

"Hey, Becca, you sure do look comfortable over there." Rebecca heard Sara's teasing voice. The once kitsune opened her eyes and saw that she was still being held by Sesshomaru. She instantly began to blush and she stepped away from him then looked around her. There was more damage than there had been but no one looked hurt. Rebecca let out a sigh. "Well, that's a relief off of my shoulder."

"See, I told you that the little human wouldn't be able to stick to the plan. She went to them and tried to warn them." Kagura said as she, Kanna, and Bakemono appeared before the group. Rebecca scoffed and glared at the wind sorceress. Kagura and Rebecca exchanged glares as everyone just stared at the once kitsune. What plan? Rebecca scoffed and gave Kagura a look. "Hey, you're the one who put up the barrier before I could get out. You're trying to kill me, aren't you? Just wait till I tell my father. I can't wait to see what he does."

"Becca, you're making yourself sound like a snitch. You do know that right?" Sara asked her. Rebecca gave the ookami hanyou a quick glare before she went on glaring at Kagura. Bakemono cleared his throat then gave Rebecca a serious look. This got everyone's attention turned onto him. "Come, Rebecca, we have to finish carrying out the plan. Get over here unless you've decided to go with the group that's going to die."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm coming. Jeez, and I thought Kagura was the one who was always trying to show that I was a traitor." Rebecca said with a sigh then walked over to the three. The others just looked at her with a disbelieving look, well, except for Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's expression was blank and Inuyasha just glared at her. Sara looked at her cousin with a questioning glare. "Becca, what the hell are you doing?! Are you seriously on their side after everything that has happened?!"

"Well, yeah. Sorry about this guys but I want to return to my normal state plus I gotta follow my father's orders. I don't wanna die today if you catch my drift. I'll do what I have to, to get what I want and you know what? What I want is the Shikon no Tama." Rebecca told them happily, as she took her spot beside Kanna. Inuyasha pushed Sara behind him as he stood in front of the group. "I always knew that you were going to betray us! After all, you're the bastard's daughter. You're just like him!"

"Shut up! You don't know anything about me!" Rebecca yelled angrily at him as she grabbed something out of her pocket. She brought out a whistle and blew it. Suddenly, there was a loud buzzing sound and a whole bunch of Naraku's insects appeared. Rebecca took a deep breath then blew the whistle as she pointed at Kagome. The insects, all of them, which there were thousands, flew at Kagome full speed. Many of them pierced her skin with their stingers while most of them flew passed her making her fall to the ground. One of them while the attack went on, was able to get the jewel shards from the young miko. Rebecca then blew the whistle again and the insects retreated and flew in the area above her, Kanna, Kagura, and Bakemono.

"Like I said before, I'll do anything to get what I want." Rebecca said as an insect dropped Kagome's jewel shards into her open hand. Miroku, Sango, and Shippou rushed over to Kagome to see if she was alright and tend to her wounds. Inuyasha and Sara had their weapons drawn. Tetsusaiga was transform and Sara had one of her katanas out. "Becca, if you don't stop this, I'll be forced to fight you and you know that I don't want to. You're family and don't want to kill you but I will."

"Hmph. Bakemono, Kagura, I'll let you guys handle the rest. Come on, Kanna. We're going back to Father." Rebecca said to Kanna. She then tossed Kagura her whistle and walked off with Kanna and the jewel shards. Everyone was too caught up with Rebecca's betrayal, they didn't see that Sesshomaru had left as well. Kagura scoffed and broke the whistle in her hand. Bakemono gave her a look then turned his attention on the group before them. Sango and Shippou were tending to Kagome's wounds while Miroku joined Sara and Inuyasha as they all were ready to fight. "Kagura, change of plans."

" What?! What are you talking about Bakemono?! Naraku said to kill both Inuyasha and Kagome and if Sesshomaru showed up to kill him as well." Kagura told Bakemono as she kept an eye on the group just in case they started attacking. Bakemono shook his head and gave her a look. Kagura obvious got what he was telling her because she groaned but nodded her head. "Fine but if Naraku finds out and he gets upset, I'm blaming this on you."

"Right." Bakemono told her his simple response. He then produced his own whistle from his kimono sleeve. At the same time, Kagura prepared her fan to attack then the two of them attacked at the same time. Bakemono blew the whistle then brought out a sword while Kagura used her attack, Dance of the Dragon, and attack the group. The insects flew at the group making them pay more attention to them as they dodged their stingers. Kagura's attack hit Miroku who collapsed on to the ground with a few wounds. Bakemono suddenly appeared behind Sara and before anyone could do anything, his sword went through her back out her stomach. The tip of the katana was seen poking through her stomach. It had meant to go through her chest but an insect flew right passed his head throwing off his aim. The ookami hanyou let out a pain-filled scream as her katana dropped to the ground.

"You bastard!" Inuyasha charged at Bakemono with Tetsusaiga ready to attack. Bakemono quickly slid his katana out of Sara and clashed swords with Inuyasha. Sara clutched her stomach wound and fell to the ground on her knees. Blood was everywhere. It was her blood. She tried to get it to stop bleeding but the blood kept coming. She was in so much pain that eventually she passed out and fell on the ground, landing in a pool of her own blood. Inuyasha was furious. He didn't want to lose Sara again not after everything they had gone through and especially since their little scene before arriving at the village. Bakemono smirked as he and Inuyasha stood there waiting for the other to make the first move. "What's wrong, Inuyasha? Are you mad now because your woman in most likely dying as we speak?"

"You're going to pay for what you did to Sara, you bastard!" Inuyasha told him before he charged at the Naraku look alike. But he quickly jumped back as Kagura launched an attack on where he once stood. Inuyasha glared at Kagura then turned his attention back at Bakemono who had moved and now he was standing beside the wind sorceress. Bakemono sighed and sheathed his sword. "I'm afraid that our encounter has to be put to an end. Until next time."

With that, he and Kagura both disappeared from sight before Inuyasha was able to do anything. The inu hanyou quickly sheathed Tetsusaiga and rushed over to Sara who was still unconscious as she laid in a puddle of her own blood. Miroku was in bad condition as well but not as bad as Sara. Sango was helping up Kagome while Shippou worried about her condition. No one except for Inuyasha had seem to realize what condition Sara was in. I mean, come on. She has a frickin hole in her gut. I think she needs to be tended to don't ya think? But no, everyone is too concerned about themselves. Well, except for Inuyasha that is. He quickly kneeled beside the ookami hanyou and pulled her hands away from her wound to examine it for himself.

"Kagome, get your ass over here now! Sara's fucking bleeding to death!" Inuyasha yelled at the young miko as he saw that the blood was still coming but it had at least slowed down a bit but it was still flowing at a constant speed. Kagome and the others looked at Inuyasha for a second then rushed over to him. Kagome and Sango pushed the inu hanyou aside and quickly began to tend to Sara's injuries.

**End of Chapter Forty-Two**

**HieiKitty:** Yes, I know that it was a shorter chapter than usual but get over it. I already have! _::Starts cleaning room::_

**Youko:** _::walks in::_Hey, Becca, what are you doing?

**Kuronue:** _::relaxing::_ She's cleaning her room so that she can get a drafting table like the real animators have. You know the expensive one that has the whole light box under the whole drafting part...I'm rambling, aren't I?

**Youko:** Yup. _::throws trash on the ground for HieiKitty to pick up::_

**HieiKitty:** _::Glares at Youko::_ I hate you, you know that? _::picks up the trash and continues cleaning::_

**Hiei:** _::walks in::_ Finally, she's cleaning her room.

**HieiKitty:** Yeah, yeah. Don't forget to review.


	43. Recovery and Confrontations

**FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by HieiKitty**

**Written on January 5th, 2005**

**Chapter Forty-Three: Recovery and Confrontations**

**Last Time:**

"Kagome, get your ass over here now! Sara's fucking bleeding to death!" Inuyasha yelled at the young miko as he saw that the blood was still coming but it had at least slowed down a bit but it was still flowing at a constant speed. Kagome and the others looked at Inuyasha for a second then rushed over to him. Kagome and Sango pushed the inu hanyou aside and quickly began to tend to Sara's injuries.

**This Time:**

Inuyasha and the others all sat around a nice little campfire. Sara was laying on one of Kagome's sleeping bags as she recovered from her injuries. She still hadn't regain consciousness but it had only been a few hours. After the whole attack, they had left the village and set up camp in the nearby forest. Sara's injuries were tended to and they had stopped bleeding for the moment but Inuyasha stayed close to her. He was being protective of her not allowing anyone else to get close to her unless they had his approval. He didn't want to lose her again. He had already felt the pain and he didn't want to feel it again.

"Inuyasha, I'm sure that Sara is going to be okay. Her demon blood will speed up her recovery. Come over to the fire and join us for dinner." Sango called out to the inu hanyou. He wasn't that far from the others, maybe a yard or so. He had his eyes closed but when the demon slayer talked to him, he opened his eyes and looked at her. She, Kagome, Shippou, and Miroku were all already eating but had stopped to look at him. Inuyasha gave them a look then closed his eyes again. The others sighed then went back to their silent dinner. The sky was dark and there were many stars in the sky. Inuyasha opened his eyes again and looked up at the sky. The moon was almost gone from sight.

'Damn it. In a couple more days, it's going to be the new moon. We have to defeat Naraku before than.' Inuyasha told himself. His ears twitched as he heard that his friends had started a conversation. They were going over everything that had happened that day. Inuyasha growled when he heard that they were beginning to question about Rebecca. "Do you really think that she's going to fight against us now?"

"It seems that way, Kagome. After all, she did attack you and took your jewel shards. There's no telling what else she will do. And then there's the fact that she knows us. She could easily tell Naraku everything that she had found out about us and they could attack at anytime." Miroku told the young miko before he took a drink of water. Kagome sighed. "But it seemed that she didn't want to fight against us. It looked like she only attacked us after Inuyasha insulted her."

"Becca's really doesn't like being judged by the fact that she's Naraku's daughter." A new voice came into the conversation. Everyone turned towards Inuyasha and Sara and saw that Sara was now sitting up looking at them. Inuyasha went to her side and tried to get her to lay back down but she ignored him. "I'm not convinced that she really is on Naraku's side. I don't think that she could actually fight us in a real fight. She wouldn't have the heart to. I know I wouldn't. But then I don't think that she would actually fight her father as well."

"Feh, she's on Naraku's side and that's it. She even told us that she was going to do anything to get the jewel shards. You might as well as give up on her, Sara. Your cousin is our enemy now and you're going to end up fighting her." Inuyasha told her with a scoff and looked away from the group. Sara gave him a look then hit him upside the head. The inu hanyou turned and glared at her. "What was that for?"

"For being an asshole. Anyways, it doesn't matter what side she's on. Our real enemy is Naraku and we got to remember that but we also have to remember that he is Becca's dad after all which is going to make it difficult. Knowing her, it won't matter what side she is on but she'll try to protect her dad because he's the only family she has left." Sara told them as she got up and joined them around the campfire. She took some of the food that Kagome offered to her and ate it. Shippou looked at Sara with a questioning look. "But I thought that you were part of their family."

"Well, I am but not by blood. The mother that you have all heard about isn't Becca's birth mother. Her real mother left her and Naraku when she was three. My mother's sister then became Becca's mom. So we're only related by mating not blood. But what I want to know is why would Becca be after the jewel shards? She wasn't interested in them as far as I knew. She just collected them for Naraku and sometimes gave them to me or Kouga." Sara started rambling. "Hey, that reminds me. Where is my brother? I thought that he was going to give Kagome a day to decide and it's been over a day. I would think that he would have came looking for us."

-

Kouga ran through the forest with Ginta and Hakaku following along with some of the pack. He had been going towards Kagome's scent but he switched directions once he smelt the stench of Naraku's scent. Kagome would have to wait. He wanted to kill Naraku and get revenge for Kagura killing his kin. Kouga was just glad that Sara hadn't been part of the group that had been slaughtered. She had stayed back with him that night.

The closer Kouga got to the source of Naraku's scent the more it changed. It was changing into a different scent now. Some of it still lingered but it was definitely changing. They soon entered a clearing and stopped. In the middle, Rebecca was sitting on a rock staring at something in her hands. It was no wonder the scent had changed because it was Rebecca's scent. The once kitsune finally noticed that she wasn't alone and she looked up at them. "Kouga..."

"Rebecca, where have you been? Why aren't you with Sara and the others? You're still human. You need to be with Mutt Face so they can protect you." Kouga told her as he and the others approached her. The ookami youkai stopped in his tracks when a familiar scent came to his nose. Rebecca looked away from him and her hand close around whatever was in her hand. That's when Kouga realized that the familiar scent was Kagome. It was her blood. Kouga stared at the once kitsune. "Rebecca, what did you do to Kagome?"

"She's not dead as far as I know. I saw Sango start treating her wounds before I left. She should be okay. After all she is a miko." Rebecca told him still looking away from him. Kouga stared at his cousin in disbelief. She had attack the woman that he loved. The ookami youkai walked over to her and grabbed a hold of her shoulder. He then spun her around so that she was facing him. Her expression was blank. "She shouldn't have gotten in my way."

"Rebecca, what the hell are you talking about?!" Kouga demanded from her. Rebecca just smiled slightly then laughed to herself. She then opened her hand and showed him the contents. She had stolen the jewel shards from Kagome. There were small trace amounts of Kagome's own blood on them. Kouga stared at the jewel shards then looked at the once kitsune. "You stole the shards from her?"

"It wasn't like she was going to just hand them over freely. You should be glad, Kouga. I just took the jewel shards from her. It's not like I killed her but I can't be so sure if she's alive or not cause I left the rest up to Bakemono and Kagura." Rebecca told him and stood up. She slapped Kouga's hand away from her shoulder and put some distance in between them. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go report to my father. I do believe that he's waiting for my arrival. Plus, I think Kanna's been too patient just waiting over there when she could have just pulled your souls into her mirror."

-

"Finally. Do you realize how long Naraku has been waiting for you two?" Kagura coldly asked Rebecca as she and Kanna walked down the hallway of Naraku's castle heading towards the room where Naraku was in. The once kitsune ignored her and continued on walking. Kagura just stood there and Kanna joined her. Rebecca entered the room alone and closed the door behind her. She sat down in front of her father who was sitting across from her. "Rebecca, what took you so long to return?"

"I ran into Kouga and his pack. He started questioning me and he's my cousin so I answered him." Rebecca told him in an emotionless tone. She was now getting used to talking with her father so that she wouldn't get hit or injured if she talked back. She only talked when she addressed and kept her thoughts to herself. Naraku thought about this for a second then gave her a look. "And why did you try to warn Inuyasha and his group of the plan we had arranged?"

"I can't really explain myself but everything worked out, right?" Rebecca asked nervously. She didn't want to get on her father's bad side especially with what she was planning. Naraku scoffed to himself before he smirked at his daughter. "Well, Rebecca, it won't be happening again. To say the least, you're being replaced. You're no longer of any use to me."

Rebecca stared at her father in disbelief. What did he mean that she was being replaced? Nothing was making sense. Rebecca took a breath then asked her question to which she was afraid of the answer she would be given. "What are you talking about? Why are you doing this?"

" Because you're a traitorous bitch." A new voice came into their conversation. Rebecca turned to look at the source of the voice but all she saw was the shadows of the room. Suddenly, a figure appeared out of the shadows. Rebecca gasped as her eyes widen and she back against the wall. The figure looked exactly like her only when she was a kitsune. "We know what you are planning and I'm here to stop it."

"Heh, you can only try to stop me." Rebecca said as she quickly jumped to her feet then ran over to her father. She drew a hidden dagger and stabbed her father before she stole the jewel shards from him. Naraku quickly reacted to this and his arm grew into his demonic arm as he tried to swat her away from him. The other Rebecca quickly began to attack the real one but she dodged her attacks. Just as Rebecca made an exit for her to escape, Naraku's arm pierced through her side. She screamed out in pain but continued to escape. Before they were able to do anything, Rebecca was gone.

**End of Chapter Forty-Three**

**HieiKitty: **O . o There's going to be Sara/Inu fluffiness in the next chapter.

**Youko: **O . o

**Kuronue: **O . o

**Hiei: **O . o

**HieiKitty:** T-T I don't wanna write it!

**Hiei, Youko, and Kuronue:** ???

**HieiKitty:** DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!

**Hiei, Youko, and Kuronue: ** -.-'


	44. SaraInu Lemon

**FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by HieiKitty**

**Written on January 17th, 2005**

**HieiKitty**: Welcome to another chapter of _Finding the Place Where We Belong._ Today, you guys are in for a treat. Not only is this chapter going to be longer than usual but there's going to be a lemon. ::Whole body shudder:: I so don't want to write that.

**Youko:** A lemon? Where?! With who?!

**HieiKitty:** -.-' It's a lemon between Inuyasha and Sara. ::Gags:: Anyways, this is going to be my first time at writing a lemon too so don't be judgemental, people.

**Youko:** I bet Sara's going to enjoy this chapter.

**HieiKitty:** Yeah, she is. Don't make a mess on your keyboard, Sara!!! Lmao. Hiei do the disclaimer.

**Hiei:** Hn, the Baka Onna doesn't own Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakuhso..thank God. She doesn't own Four Seasons, either.

**HieiKitty:** I love that song!! ::starts singing Four Seasons while dancing:: Now on to the chapter which I'm going to kill someone for making me write. ::Looks at the chapter and shudders::

**Chapter Forty-Four: Wants and Needs**

"Aishi aeba wakare yuku sonna deai kurikaeshita  
Kioku fukaku tesaguru de ami kage o motomete wa

I can taste the sweetness of the past  
Doko ni mo anata wa inai kedo  
I'll be alright me o tsureba soko ni  
Kawaranai ai o I belive

Haru no hikari atsu metara hana sakasete  
Natsu wa tsuku ukabu umi de mitsumete

Aki no kaze fuyu no yuki mo sono toiki de  
Atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love mou ichido

Negai dakedo yakusoku wa toki ga tade wa iroaseru  
Can you feel me underneath the skin?  
Anna ni kasaneta omoi dara

We'll be alright shinjite ireba sou  
Donna touku demo stay with me

Haru no hanareru no youru ni mukare ni kite  
Natsu no sunaham ni message nokoshite  
Aki mo ame fuyu no namida kazarame ai de  
Atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love yume no naka

Megareru toki o kokoro ni ari no mama ni  
Futari ni hibi wa sugu omoide  
Ai mo yume mo wasure mono itsu no hide mo  
Atatamete hoshii  
Four seasons with your love mune no oku."

The ookami hanyou sung to herself as she and Inuyasha sat side by side while watching the camp fire flicker. The rest had fallen asleep a while ago from the exhausting day. Inuyasha sat there with his eyes closed as he listened to Sara sing. Her voice was so soothing to his sensitive ears. He opened one of his eyes and looked over at Sara. Her singing slowed down to a stop as she turned her head and smiled at him. "What are you looking, Inu? Jealous that you can sing as good as me?"

"Keh, I'm not jealous of anything." Inuyasha told her with a scoff and looked back at the fire, trying to avoid her gaze. One of the things that Inuyasha loved about the ookami hanyou sitting right next to him was that she never judged him. She was just like him. They were hanyous together. Sara saw that Inuyasha had gone into a state of deep thought so she leaned over so that their faces were closer. When Inuyasha saw how close she was to him, he panicked and fell backwards. Sara laughed at him then helped him up. "It's weird seeing you in deep thought, Inu. It doesn't quite suit you. Now, are you going to tell me what you were thinking about or am I going to have to drag it out of you?"

Inuyasha let out a scoff for a response meaning that he was not going to tell her. He was exactly just going to come and say that he was thinking of her. Nope, Inuyasha's not like that. He rather make people feel unwanted. Just kidding, Sara. DON'T KILL ME! Anyways, Sara sighed as she slightly shook her head. She then looked back at the fire, staring at the hot flames. "Hey, Inuyasha....when I got attacked by those insects, what was running through your head?"

"What makes you think that I'm going to tell you that?" Inuyasha asked and was answered with a slight scoff. His gaze soften when he stared at her. Before he knew what he was doing, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders and brought her close to him. Sara stared up at him before she embraced him. The two of them stayed like that until finally Sara stopped embracing her. Now Sara was sitting in Inuyasha's lap with his arms wrapped protectively around her. She heard him let out another scoff in her ear. "I thought that I was going to lose you again and I didn't want that to happen. I felt the pain of you not being beside me and I don't want to feel it again."

"Well, puppy, you're not going to have to. I'm staying right here." Sara told him with a smile, her cheeks slightly pink/ Inuyasha stared at her, taking in all this information before he realized what she had called him. A puppy. Inuyasha glared at her. "I am NOT a puppy!"

Before Inuyasha could continued to yell at her, Sara placed her lips on top of his capturing him in a kiss. It Inuyasha a second before he realized what was going on and when he did, he relazed into the kiss then began to kiss her back. The inu hanyou slightly opened his mouth and began to run his tongue over her bottom lip begging for entrance. Sara couldn't help herself and chuckled but allowed Inuyasha to enter. Inuyasha's tongue darted into her mouth, tasting every single essence of her mouth. Inuyasha let out a soft growl when Sara's tongue began to fight his for dominance.

Inuyasha lowered himself and Sara to the ground as he began to kiss her harder, more urgently. His arms kept him propped up above Sara's body while the ookami hanyou was holding his head against hers. Finally after what seemed to them as an eternity, they parted gasping for air. Inuyasha stared down lovingly at Sara to see that she was breathing deeply with her lips slightly parted and her face flushed. He wanted more of her. He leaned his face towards hers so that they were onl inches apart. "This has to end one way or another."

With that being said, Sara smiled at him then suddenly pushed him off of her. Inuyasha stared at her as she went and grabbed a blanket before she turned to go into the surrounding forest. Before she went into though, she turned her head and looked back at Inuyasha, still smiling. "Are you coming or are you just going to lay there?"

Inuyasha once more let a scoff before he got off the ground and hurried after her. Once the two got far away from the camp. Sara laid down the blanket and looked over at Inuyasha. Before she was able to do anything, his lips were upon hers in a fierce and wanting kiss. He once again opened his mouth and this time began to nibble on Sara's bottom lip making it begin to swell. She let out a small moan and Inuyasha took this chance to slip his tongue into her mouth. As he tasted and explored her mouth, he gently lay her down on the blanket that she had brought.

**Lemon ahead!!! If you are not of age or just not mature enough, or in my case doesn't want to read about Sara and Inuyasha having sex, then turn back now. I won't say it again...yes, I will. Turn back now. Don't let your life pass you by. Don't read this. Anyways, back to the lemon at hand. Oh and we're going to say that Sara's wearing her stupid kimono to make this easier. Now, enough stalling and to the fic we go!**

Sara moaned into his mouth as he began to run his hands up the sides of her body until he reached her breasts. He kneaded each one getting even more moans from Sara. She had never felt anything like what Inuyasha was doing to her body. The sensations were incredible. They finally pulled away from the long, passionate kiss and stared at each other. Sara was blushing a deep red as Inuyasha's hands rested on her breasts. Inuyasha smirked and pulled his hands away from her breasts then he slipped a clawed finger underneath her obi and began to rip it. Soon her obi was torn and he opened her kimono to him. He stared down at her perfect body as he took off his haori.

"Inuyasha, do you love me?" Sara surprisingly asked him. He looked back at her face and saw that she was nervous and completely serious. He kissed her on the lips and pulled away.

"Don't ever doubt it. Sara, I love you and always will." Inuyasha finally admitted to her. She smiled and began to run her hands over his bare chest. It was so soft it reminded her of silk over steel for she could feel his tight muscles. Inuyasha smirked and began to trail kisses from her lips down to her neck where he began to suck at the junction of her neck and shoulder. Sara moaned and gripped his shoulders.

The inu hanyou moved from there down to the valley between her breasts. He licked her creamy white skin and she shivered. Inuyasha moved his mouth to the tip of her right breast. As he began to suckle on the tip, he massaged the left one giving so much pleasure to Sara. Her moans got a little bit louder and Inuyasha was getting even more turned on.

He abandoned her breasts and tore the kimono away from her body leaving her completely naked to him. Her nest of curls laid between her legs as she kept them locked together. She might love Inuyasha but that didn't mean she wasn't a little bit nervous about this whole thing. Inuyasha saw her nervousness and gave her a slight look. "Don't be afraid. I'll be your first and you're only. We will be mates for life and no other man will touch you."

Sara nodded. "Onegai, Inuyasha.." She told him as she parted her legs to him. Inuyasha stared down at what all the heat was coming from. If he hadn't been able to control himself, they would had already mated and be passed out. He lowered a hand towards it and his thumb ran over her clit making her hips involunteerily buck up to get more attention.

Sara took a sharp breath and moaned as Inuyasha slid a finger into her heated core. He then added another one and began to test her and stretch her sheath. She moaned louder and her hips continued to move upwards for more attention. He smirked as he began to slide his fingers in and out of her making her moans even louder. Just wait until he was inside of her, she will be screaming his name. With this thought, he lowered his head to core and began to suck on her clit while picking up his finger movement.

"Inuyasha, please!!! Inuyasha!!!!" Sara yelled out as her vision went white. Her orgasm last for a while and then she finally calmed down. When her vision returned, she saw Inuyasha sitting up licking his fingers. Sara sat up against his silent protest and pushed him back onto the blanket. She began to take off his hakama when Inuyasha tried to stop her. He wanted to be inside her now. "Hey, it's my turn to repay you, Inuyasha, and you're going to enjoy this."

His hakama were soon gone to reveal all his glory. Never in a million years would she been able to guess the size of Inuyasha's manhood. Sara leaned her head down and licked the precum forming on the head of his manhood. Inuyasha moaned slightly when he felt the sensitive touch. She smirked and then inserted his manhood into her mouth and what she couldn't fit into her mouth she stoked with her hands. She began to pump his manhood in and out of her mouth making the inu hanyou moan out with pleasure. Right before he was about to cum he pushed her away and she gave him a look. "I want to be inside you for that." He simply told her.

Sara nodded in understanding. Before she knew what was happening, Inuyasha pushed her back down and straddled her hips. Her wetness easily allowed the tip of his manhood slip inside. He stopped for a second then quickly pushed all the way inside of her. Sara screamed out in pain as he broke through her virgin barrier and Inuyasha began to kiss her face trying to calm her down. He then began to move inside of her, getting her used to the feeling. He was already feeling pleasure because her sheath was so tight around his manhood as it tried to get the intruder out which in turn was just getting him more arroused.

Soon after a while, the pain left and all that was left was the pleasure of feeling Inuyasha move inside of her. Sara moaned with pleasure and bucked her hips up which made Inuyasha hit her in a spot that made her scream out with pleasure. He smirked and held her hips in that position so everytime he would hit that special spot. Soon Sara was screaming out Inuyasha's name. Her vision went white again as she orgasmed. Inuyasha stop his movement and waited for her to recover. His body protested against him stopping but he wanted to make this last for a while.

"Inuyasha?" Sara asked unsurely as she recovered and felt that Inuyasha was still inside her and still rock hard. He moved out of her which made her let out a little moan. He got off of her and turned her over. "Get on your knees." Inuyasha commanded her. Sara did as he told her and she suddenly felt Inuyasha enter her once again. He began to pump into at his fast speed and continued to go faster. Sara began to moan again and she was getting a little tired. She fell to her elbows and moaned loudly when Inuyasha went deeper this time.

Inuyasha let out a low growl when he felt himself about to release. He could feel that Sara was about to as well. The inu hanyou began to pump faster. The ookami hanyou below him let out a loud moan as she climaxed once again. Her constricting walls began to milk Inuyasha and that sent him over the edge. Before he knew it, he reached his release and released his hot seed into Sara's waiting sheath.

As this happened, he leaned against her back and pushed her hair away from her neck. She was still recovering from her own climax when she felt his two sharp fangs enter the side of her neck. She screamed out, in both pain from his marking and the pleasure of the feel of him releasing his seed into her. Inuyasha took his fangs out of her delicate skin and began to lick up all the blood that was flowing out of her new wound. It quickly healed and left behind two little scars that would serve as his mark that Sara was his mate. His and his alone.

Inuyasha pulled out from Sara's sheath and the two of them laid down on the blanket. The inu hanyou wrapped his arms around his new mate and brought her close to him. Sara rested her head on his chest near his heart. She sson fell asleep to the sounding of his even breathing and his even hearbeat.

**END OF LEMON**

**IT'S ALSO THE END OF THE STUPID CHAPTER.**


	45. Awaken From Death

**FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by HieiKitty**

**Written on March 3rd, 2005**

**Chapter Forty-Five: Awaken From Death**

Sesshomaru walked through the forest, following the stentch of Naraku. After a while, a new scent came to his nose. It was the distinctive scent of blood and not just anyone's blood, a certain woman's. His walking pace increased slightly as he came closer to the source of the scent. Finally, he spotted her. Rebecca was laying a few yards from him near a tree. There was a puddle of blood around her. Sesshomaru walked over to her and took her into his arms as he kneeled on the ground. Her eyes were open but they were devoid of any life. There was a gaping hole in her side which was where all the blood had came from. Sesshomaru set her back down on the ground gently then took out Tenseiga.

"Master Jaken, when do you think Lord Sesshomaru will return? He's been gone for a while now." Rin said as she sat on top of Ah-Un's back. Jaken just gave her a nasty look before he turned his attention to the direction Sesshomaru had gone off to. Rin smiled when she saw that Sesshomaru had entered the clearing that they were in. In his arms was Rebecca. Rin got off of the two headed dragon and rushed over to the inu taiyoukai. "Lord Sesshomaru, you have returned! What happened to Becca? Why is her clothes so bloody?"

"Jaken, get Ah-Un ready. We are returning to the castle." Sesshomaru said avoiding Rin's question. Rin pouted for a second before she got back on Ah-Un and so did Jaken. The next moment they were all in the air. Sesshomaru on his cloud fluffy thing...yeah...and Jaken and Rin on Ah-Un. The inu taiyoukai continued to hold on to Rebecca, nothing that her demonic features were gradually returning.

Scene Change

Sara and Inuyasha walked back to the camp, fully clothed and smug looks on both of their faces. When they got there, the others were up and Kagome was making breakfast. Miroku smirked pervertedl as Inuyasha sat down with Sara at his side, who took it upon herself to lean against him. "So, did the two of you enjoy your time together last night?"

Both the inu hanyou and the ookami hanyou looked at the monk with a questioning gaze though the two of knew exactly what Miroku was insinuating. Miroku sighed but kept that perverted smirk on his face. "You two know exactly what I mean. We could hear the two of you from here. You kept us all up for the remainder of the night."

The two hanyous looked from Kagome, who was blushing like there was tomorrow while she kept all her attention on the food she was making, to Sango who was avoiding their gazes with a blush of her own. Shippou was sleeping as usual. Miroku sweatdropped when he saw that they were looking at Shippou. "For some reason, Shippou can always sleep through the loudest things if it isn't an attack on our group. Lucky kid."

"Don't lie, Miroku. You know that you liked listening to us." Sara teased him then she and Inuyasha cracked up laughing. Miroku coughed then looked away with a slight blush. Kagome also coughed then stood up from her spot in front of the fire. "Well, enough on the subject of that. Breakfast is ready and I don't think that's a good topic to talk about when eating. Oh, congrats. I hope that you and Sara are happy for the rest of your lives, Inuyasha."

The others could obviously hear the uncomfortableness in her voice that also accompanined happiness as well as disappointment. Sara stood up and walked over to her. She patted Kagome's shoulder before taking some of the food for herself. "Hey, don't worry, Kagome. There's always Kouga. So, no hard feelings, right?" Sara asked her though i her mind she was saying differently. It was just how Sara was. For some reason, Kagome was just annoying to her.

"Right." Kagome told the ookami hanyou happily. The two exchanged small smiles before Sara joined her mate and began to eat the breakfast that the young miko had prepared for them.

Two days has passed since Sara and Inuyasha became mates and since Sesshomaru found Rebecca's dead body in the forest. He had of course used Tenseiga to revive her but at the moment she was still unconscious as her body recovered from everything that had happened. The inu taiyoukai, his servant, and his young ward had arrived at his castle and they were now waiting for the kitsune to recover. Sesshomaru was working on things that had to do with his lands, Jaken was doing his bidding, while Rin stayed with the unconscious Rebecca to keep an eye on her.

In fact, Rin was in the room watching over Rebecca when the kitsune youkai began to show signs that she was beginning to regain consciousness. When Rebecca groaned and began to shift in her unconscious state, Rin quickly left the room to go get Sesshomaru. She was sure that he would probably want to know that Rebecca was going to wake up soon.

Rebecca let out a small groan as she slowly began to open her eyes. When rays of sunlight entered her vision, she quickly closed her eyes to the blinding light. Her head was pounding and she couldn't remember what had happened. Then it had all rushed to her. She had been betrayed by her own father and she had stolen the jewel shard from him. She was able to get away from him but it wasn't good enough. The last thing she remembered was her eyes slowly closing as the pain overwhelmed her body and she felt the blood surround her fallen body.

"Why am I not dead?" Rebecca quietly asked herself, thinking that she was alone and she was soon proven that she wasn't. "Because Sesshomaru-sama saved you! He brought you back with his sword like he did for Rin!" The voice of a familiar young girl reached her ears which made them twitch. Wait. Twitch? Yes, the ears on the top of her head were twitching at every sound she heard.

"What the?" Rebecca quickly opened her eyes and sat up. She let her eyes adjust to the sunlight that she hadn't seen for a while. Soon she could see Rin kneeling down beside the futon she was laying on. Well, she just now noticed that she was laying on a futon but that's not the point. What really shocked Rebecca was the figure standing beside Rin, looking down at her, watching her every movement. "Sesshomaru?"

The inu taiyoukai let out a small scoff to hide the relief that he was now feeling. He gave the kitsune youkai a look. "Hmph, it's about time that you woke up." Sesshomaru said in his normal emotionless voice but as Rebecca looked into his eyes, they should some concern for her. She decided not to say anything about it as she looked around her. "Where am I? And why I am here? Why did you save me?"

"You are in the Western Lands in my castle to recover from your injuries. And I save you because.." Sesshomaru trailed off. Honestly he couldn't think of a reason to tell her why he had saved her in the first place or at least anything that he could admit to her. Rebecca looked at him for a moment then nodded her head in understanding. It must be hard for him to admit that he helped someone else out, Rebecca reasoned with herself.

"So, I take it that I'm back to my original form. I'm not even going to ask how that happened because my head is killing me at the moment." Rebecca said with a small laugh. Rin smiled at her then looked up at Sesshomaru. The inu taiyoukai gave her a slight nod along with a look. The young girl also nodded and sighed. She stood up then left the room leaving only Sesshomaru and Rebecca in the room. Sesshomaru took a step towards Rebecca and she got nervous. "Is there something that I can do for you, Sesshomaru?"

"Why do you continue to work for Naraku? What has he done to continue to hold on to your loyalty?" Sesshomaru surprised her with these questions. Rebecca just stared at him for a moment taking in the questions she that the inu taiyoukai had asked her. She looked down at her lap where her hands were folded in her lap. "He's my father. He's the only family I have left."

"That's the only reason that you can think of?" Sesshomaru asked her. He wanted answers from her and he wasn't going to leave her alone until he got those answers. Rebecca looked back up at him. "What do you mean? Do you really think that I would just barge into my father's home and kill him? That would be like you trying to kill your brother and would you ever do that?"

Sesshomaru gave her a look.

"Okay, I have to admit that that was a bad example. But seriously, if your father was still alive and he was the only family that you had left, would you be able to bring yourself to kill him with your own hands, knowing that you had just killed the man who brought you into this world and has taken care of you since you were an infant?" Rebecca asked him, trying to get him to see her point. Sesshomaru scoffed and looked away from her. "I would have no problem doing that. Compassion and sympathy are for the weak and in this world, the strongest and the fittest survive."

"How can you say that when you know for sure that you have shown me compassion? Are you calling yourself weak, Sesshomaru? Are you ready to admit that to yourself?" Rebecca asked him. Before she knew it, Sesshomaru's hand was wrapped around her neck and squeezing it with immense strength. He glared at the kitsune youkai who was struggling to get some air to her lungs. "Don't you ever say that I'm weak again. I don't have to admit to anything and the next time you say something like that, I won't hesitate to kill you."

With that being said, Sesshomaru let go of her neck and headed towards the door. He slid it open and was about to leave the room when Rebecca spoke up. Her breathing was a little rough from Sesshomaru's surprise attack but her voice was still strong. "Really, Sesshomaru? Could you really kill me? I don't believe that you could. You've had so many opprotunities to do so before and yet you haven't. Why is that? What's the true reason why you won't kill me? Is it that you pity me or is it something else?"

"I don't know." Sesshomaru muttered to himself before he left the room, slidding the door shut behind him.

**End of Chapter Forty-Five**

**HieiKitty:** Finally! After such a long time, I have updated! I'm so proud of myself. Well, I've been working on my art so it's not that big of a deal. I have too many things to work on! Anyways, please review and I might update faster. Ciao!


	46. Figuring Out Things

**FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by HieiKitty**

**Written on June 14, 2005**

**Chapter Forty-Six: Figuring out things**

Sesshomaru let go of her neck and headed towards the door. He slid it open and was about to leave the room when Rebecca spoke up. Her breathing was a little rough from Sesshomaru's surprise attack but her voice was still strong. "Really, Sesshomaru? Could you really kill me? I don't believe that you could. You've had so many opportunities to do so before and yet you haven't. Why is that? What's the true reason why you won't kill me? Is it that you pity me or is it something else?"

"I don't know." Sesshomaru muttered to himself before he left the room, sliding the door shut behind him. Rebecca just sat there on the futon, staring at the spot where Sesshomaru had been standing. She sighed and stood up. "Stupid inu taiyoukai! What the hell does he want from me!"

She didn't wait for an answer though, for she scoffed and walked over to the small open window. The kitsune youkai stood there for a moment looking out at the lands that surrounded the castle. The scenery outside was perfect. How could such beautiful lands belong to such a youkai that refused to show any type of emotion? Rebecca sighed. "I should probably leave now. Sesshomaru's probably expecting it anyways."

Rebecca made her way over to the door and began to slide it open. She stopped when she saw what was behind the door. There stood Sesshomaru, looking at her with one eyebrow raised. The kitsune laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck. "What brings you back, Sesshomaru?"

"You're not leaving, kitsune." Sesshomaru told her. Rebecca scoffed and rested a hand on her hip. "Oh? And what makes you think that I'm going to follow your orders? And my name isn't kitsune, it's Rebecca or Becca. Get that right."

"I'll call you whatever I want. I've saved you from death so your life belongs to me." Sesshomaru sneered at her then put on a conceited smirk. She just stood there, glaring at him. Why wasn't she afraid of him like she should be? Sesshomaru still couldn't find the answer to this and he wasn't going to ask her. The clearing of a throat got Rebecca's attention and she stopped glaring at the inu taiyoukai, to look at the source. A female inu youkai stepped out from behind Sesshomaru. She looked older than Rebecca did and she had black hair with blue eyes. She smiled at the kitsune youkai then looked at Sesshomaru. "My Lord, may I?"

Sesshomaru simply turned and left the room, an angered aura surrounding him. The female inu smirked and slid the door close behind him. "Okay, now that he's gone, we can get down to business. Oh! My name's Mimiko, by the way. I'm the one who takes care of Rin when Sesshomaru is here."

"Becca." Rebecca simply introduced herself as she watched Mimiko walk over to a trunk. Mimiko opened it and searched through it then finally pulled out a kimono. "First things first, you need to change out of your clothes."

"Why should I? This happens to be one of my favorite kimonos." Rebecca told her with a questioning look. She didn't know if she could trust this youkai or not. She didn't know if Mimiko was her competition or not? Wait, competition? Rebecca almost hit herself in the head for thinking that. What would they be competing for? Definitely not Sesshomaru, Rebecca convinced herself. The whole time, Mimiko just stared at Rebecca with amusement.

"Because if you hadn't noticed, dear, the only thing keeping you from exposing yourself to the whole world is your bandages." Mimiko told her cheekily. Rebecca looked down at herself and her face instantly went a bright red. There was a huge hole in the front of her kimono but the bandages that had once covered the wounds she had inquired luckily covered her chest. Mimiko smirked. "See what I mean?"

"Yeah, yeah." Rebecca waved her off after snatching the kimono from her. The kitsune quickly changed into the kimono but stopped suddenly when she was tying the obi. Her head turned slowly so that she was looking at Mimiko with wide eyes. "Please tell me that it was you who put these bandages on me."

Mimiko laughed at this and nodded. "Yes, I tended to your wounds then healed you. But I can't really say that Lord Sesshomaru didn't get an eye full before he reached the castle. He did have his outer kimono over you when he arrived but I can't say anything for beforehand." Mimiko told her stilling smiling. Rebecca finished tying her obi then walked out of the room without even saying anything to Mimiko.

'I can't believe it! That bastard probably saw my chest! Well...I was probably bleeding at the time and he could have been more concerned about my wounds than anything else. WAIT! Sesshomaru concerned? Wow, he must have really changed or I don't know him as well as I thought.' These thoughts went through Rebecca's head as she walked on the outside of Sesshomaru's castle. She had no clue where she was going but it felt like something was pulling her along. Rebecca stopped walking when she saw someone standing in front of her. The demon smirked. "Lady Rebecca, I presume."

**Scene Change------**

"So, are we just going to stay here or are we going to go looking for Naraku?" Sara asked impatiently as she and the others finished their dinner. They had been staying in a small village, which Miroku got the finest inn to take them in using his normal ploy. Sara stood up and gave the others a look. "I can't stay here and do nothing. We should either go looking for Naraku or for Becca. Don't say that jewel hunting is something because it's just like doing nothing!"

"What do you suggest that we do? We haven't been able to get a clue on where Naraku would be so collecting the jewel shards is the only thing that we can do at the moment." Miroku explained to her calmly then took a drink of his sake. No one else said anything else and Sara scoffed. "Naraku's probably still at the same place where we were heading. He's going to be there, I just know it! We have to go there! We have to talk to Becca!"

"Sara, she betrayed us..." Sango started but stopped when Sara turned and glared at her. The ookami hanyou scoffed once again and glared at the others. "I don't care if you guys think that she betrayed us. I know her better than all of you! She did it for a reason. I know it. All we have to do is find her so we discuss it. She's still on our side, trust me!"

"She's right. We should find that bastard, Naraku. The sooner we find him, the sooner I can kill him." Inuyasha said as he stood up. The others exchanged looks then sighed. Kagome stood up with Shippou in her arms and smiled at Sara. "Show us the way."

"Now, that's more like it." 'Though it took them Inuyasha agreeing before they did.' Sara turned and walked out of the room with the others following. "We'll find Becca first. She should know where Naraku is or she's either with him. Then she can tell us why she took the jewel shards."

"Maybe it was all part of a plan that Rebecca is doing to. Perhaps she really is on our side if she's just pretending to be our enemy to get closer to Naraku to get the other jewel shards." Miroku suggested as they began to leave the village. Sara came up beside him and hit him slightly on the back. "Good thinking, Miroku. See? There are probably many reasons why she did what she did."

"Miroku, if you move your hand anymore, you won't have a right hand soon."Inuyasha said as he passed the two. Miroku laughed nervously and withdrew his hand, which had only been inches away from groping Sara's backside. Sara glared at him then hit him in the head. Sango did the same as well. So now, Miroku was on the ground while everyone else passed him and continued walking without him.

**Scene Change----(me: Sara, you will be all, you should have warned me if I didn't write this cause of what happened in BWWFM with Rei and Hiei so I'm warning you. No, it's not a lemon but I won't tell you what the warning's for. MUWAHAHAHAHA! You can probably guess though...)**

"Lady Rebecca, I presume."

"Yeah, and who are you?" Rebecca asked the person in front of her. He had long back hair and bright purple eyes. The wings on his back and his pointed ears indicated that he was a bat demon. A smirk came on to his face and he bowed slightly. "My name is Toga, one of Lord Sesshomaru's faithful servants. It's nice to meet you, My Lady."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there, Bat-boy. I'm not anyone's lady. The name's Rebecca and that's what I expect to be called." Rebecca told him as she passed him, walking again. The demon walked after her, quickly catching up to the kitsune. "Well, _Rebecca_, Lord Sesshomaru has given me the orders to make sure that you don't leave."

"What!" Rebecca stopped in mid-step and turned to Toga. He smirked at the shocked expression on her face. Toga flipped his hair and looked away, while acting like he knew something she didn't. "My Lord has requested that you stay on the premises and I'm to make sure that you do."

"Okay, if he thinks that he can make me do whatever he wants, he has another thing coming." Rebecca sneered as she turned and began to walk again. Toga snickered and went after her. The kitsune suddenly stopped. Her hand shot out and grabbed a hold of Toga's neck. "Tell me where he is."

Toga hesitantly pointed to the door closest to him. Rebecca sweatdropped and let go of the bat demon. "I knew that...Anyways, he's going to pay!"

The kitsune stomped over to the door and slid it open. What she saw shocked her a little. The inu taiyoukai was leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. It appeared as if he was sleeping. Rebecca just stood there, staring at him for a moment before a sigh escaped her lips. 'I guess even he has to sleep sometime.'

She began to slide the door back shut when a voice stopped her. "Kitsune, what did you want?"

The next thing she knew, Toga pushed her into the room and closed the door behind her. Rebecca stumbled into the room and was now standing in front of Sesshomaru. One of his gold eyes was now open and was watching her. Rebecca looked around then coughed. "Well...um, I guess...uh...thanks for saving my life, I guess. It's good to be my old self again. I'm no longer a human too!"

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as Rebecca began to laugh nervously. She rubbed the back of her neck then gave him a look. "Don't give me that look, Sesshomaru. I'm not the best at thanking people. But since I did, I expect a response from you."

"Kitsune, you will be staying here until you are recovered."

"WHAT! I'm already recovered! Sesshomaru, you can't make me do whatever you want, you know! I need to get to my cousin and the others and give her these jewel shards..." Rebecca trailed off and began to frantically pat all over her kimono, looking for the jewel shards that she had stolen from both Kagome and Naraku. Sesshomaru opened his other eye and smirked. He pulled out the jewel shards that the kitsune had been carrying. Rebecca quickly turned and glared at him. "Give those back."

When Sesshomaru made no movement to give them back to her, Rebecca decided to take it in to her own hands. She took a step towards him and made a grab for the jewel shards. Sesshomaru moved his hand and she missed. Rebecca made another grab, taking another step towards the inu taiyoukai. Her eyes went wide when she tripped over a loose floorboard and began to fall. She fell straight on to Sesshomaru's lap and her head hit lightly against his shoulder. An arm wrapped around her waist to make sure that she didn't fall even more. A blush was noticeably on her face as she continued to keep her head against Sesshomaru's shoulder. Neither one of them made a move to get away from each other and silence filled the room.

'Why hasn't he moved yet? And why hasn't he said something? I would have expected him to throw me away from him or something yet he wrapped his arm around me...maybe...' Rebecca began to think to herself. It was then that she noticed that he wasn't wearing his armor and she was grateful. To fall onto one of those spikes on his armor would have been really painful. She sighed out of relief. Have broken the silence with her sigh, Rebecca decided to be the first one to speak. "Sesshomaru..."

The inu taiyoukai then did something she thought he would have never done in his entire life. Sesshomaru grabbed the back of her head and pull her head back so that she could now see his face. She had to admit that it hurt but that wasn't was shocked her. A pair of lips crashed down onto hers and if possible, her face grew even redder. Her arms seemed to find their way around his neck and her eyes closed as she began to melt into the kiss. The arm around her waist brought her possessively closer to him as the grip on the back of her head loosen. Her eyes almost shot open when she felt his mouth open and he began to nibble on her bottom lip.

Never in a million years would she have guessed that Sesshomaru would ever do this. A small scratch on her lips was soon formed after he pricked it with one of his sharps fangs. Blood slowly seeped through the small scratch and his tongue darted out, licking it up as it came out. Suddenly, the door slammed open. Rebecca, out of embarrassment, instantly pulled away from the kiss and scrambled out of Sesshomaru's lap, falling straight on to her face. She heard Sesshomaru stand up and swore she heard a growl as well. The kitsune quickly sat up and looked to see who it was. Toga was standing at the door. "Lord Sesshomaru, your younger half-brother has entered the Western Lands."

**End of Chapter Forty-Six**

**HieiKitty:** Aw, what a place to end it. :dreamy sigh:

**Hiei:** I hate that mutt.

**Youko:** We all know, Hiei. Trust me, we know. You've said it plenty of times to get the point across.

**Hiei:** Hn. :disappears:

**HieiKitty:** Well, I'm sorry about not updating in a while, peoples! I've been busying. Just kidding. Can you believe that I haven't updated this fic since March? Well, school's been out for two weeks for me and I'm glad. Just two days ago, I took the ACT. I thought it was pretty easy but I wish that I had more time on the Math part though. My mom's expecting me to get a 30 but I know I won't. I just finished my first year of high school and all so meh. Youko, you know what to do.

**Youko:** Please, review!


	47. Awaken

**FINDING THE PLACE WHERE WE BELONG written by HieiKitty**

**Written on November 17th, 2005**

**Chapter Forty-Seven: Awaken**

Suddenly, the door slammed open. Rebecca, out of embarrassment, instantly pulled away from the kiss and scrambled out of Sesshomaru's lap, falling straight on to her face. She heard Sesshomaru stand up and swore she heard a growl as well. The kitsune quickly sat up and looked to see who it was. Toga was standing at the door. "Lord Sesshomaru, your younger half-brother has entered the Western Lands."

"Very well. You may leave." Sesshomaru told the bat demon with a slight growl. Toga bowed to his lord but while doing so, he threw a knowing look towards Rebecca. The bat demon then left, closing the door behind him. Rebecca looked over at Sesshomaru to see what the inu taiyoukai was doing but he just stood there. She almost jumped when he suddenly moved and sat back down. His back was once against the wall and his eyes were closed. Rebecca turned her head and stared at him. She wanted to know what exactly he was thinking about.

After staring at him for a moment, she knew that she wouldn't be able to tell anything by just watching his face movements since the only movement going on was his chest rising and falling with each breath. With a deep sigh, Rebecca looked down at the floor. She wasn't sure if she was supposed to stay in the room or if Sesshomaru was expecting her to leave and go back to the room she had been in. Just as she was about to move o leave, an arm came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist. With a small 'eep', Rebecca was brought backwards so that she was closer to Sesshomaru, his arm keeping her close. "Rest."

Rebecca looked up at his face. He still had that famous emotionless expression on his face. With an inward groan, Sesshomaru opened on of his eyes slightly and looked down at the kitsune. She stared at him for a moment before smiling at him. With a scoff, he closed his eye again. Deciding to take a risk with the temperamental taiyoukai, Rebecca leaned over and rested her head against his arm. She felt his body tensed under her touch and she wanted to laugh to herself. A yawn escaped her instead and she closed her eyes, nuzzling his shoulders. When she was finally comfortable, she fell into a deep sleep.

(...And so, it's a scene change!...)

"Are you sure that we're going in the right direction? I have yet to sense any demonic aura." Miroku said as their group of six continued to travel. The ookami hanyou sent a glare back at him before putting her attention back on the path before her. "Of course, I'm sure. Anyways, I'm surprised that we haven't been attacked yet. After all, we're in Sesshomaru's territory. And we have been for a while."

"Are you saying that Naraku is in Sesshomaru's territory?" Kagome asked as she looked around her as if waiting for an attack. Sara scoffed and fought the urge to glare at her as well. "No, I didn't say anything like that. What I AM saying is that Becca's probably with Sesshomaru."

"Hmph, why would that kitsune be with him?" Inuyasha asked arrogantly. Sara looked at him as if he should already know the answer to that and it was obvious. Of course, the inu hanyou wasn't the fastest when it came to things such as these. "Why else would she? She's obviously infatuated with him."

"No way!" Inuyasha said in disbelief. He scoffed and crossed his arms across his chest. "Who the hell in their right mind would like that bastard?"

"Miroku, that's who! He's deathly in love with Sesshomaru, your older half brother! He dreams of him every night as he has told me so!" Sara said dramatically with a hand over her heart. Sango and Kagome took a few steps away from Miroku who looked like he was struck with a brick. Miroku finally the looks he was getting from the other five people in the group. "I do not!"

"Oh now, he denies it while in his heart, he knows the truth! How can life be so cruel to him?" Sara asked once again being dramatic. She suddenly stopped her act and looked towards the west and so did Inuyasha and Shippou. "I can smell it. We're close."

"Well, hurry it up. I want to get those jewel shards and leave." Inuyasha said with a scoff and continued his way towards the West. Sara and Shippou nodded and instantly began to follow the inu hanyou. The others exchanged glances before following them. Kagome walked up beside Inuyasha and gave him a questioning look. "What do you mean that we're close? Is Sesshomaru close?"

"Well, no duh. Of course, he's close. We should be coming close to his castle soon." Sara said with an exasperated tone. Kagome let out a small 'oh' before falling back to walk with Miroku and Sango. Even though she had lost Inuyasha to Sara, the ookami hanyou was still testy with her. It seemed no matter what, Sara wasn't going to like Kagome. Subconsciously, Kagome knew she felt the same. After all she did take her love away.

"Kagome, are you okay?" Sango asked her friend concernly. Kagome came out of her thoughts and gave Sango a small smile. "I'm fine. I was just thinking."

"Don't think about it too much, Kagome. It's done now and there's nothing you can do but go on with your life." Miroku advised her. It was then that Kagome knew that the two knew how she was feeling. Was she making it that obvious? She was once again pulled out of her thoughts, when the group suddenly stopped. They were all staring at the castle before them. It was a beautiful traditional Japanese castle with garden surrounding them.

"Wow...who would have thought that Sesshomaru would live in a beautiful place like this?" Kagome asked in awe. Shippou nodded in agreement. "I thought there were going to be a desert surrounding a creepy cave or something like that."

With this remark, Inuyasha smacked the young kitsune on the ground. Shippou instantly began to complain and yell at the inu hanyou. Everyone else sweatdropped at the two. And of course, all this commotion got the attention of the people living inside the castle.

"Toga, should we go get Lord Sesshomaru?" A servant asked as she and some others watched the Inu group from inside the castle, looking through a crack in the door. Toga, who was also watching, shook his head and opened the door to the outside. He walked outside and his presence immediately caught the attention of the group they had been watching. Inuyasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and got into his attack position. "Who the hell are you?"

"The name's Toga. I take it that you're Inuyasha. Why don't you just leave now and save some time?" Toga said with a small smirk. Inuyasha scoffed and glared at him. "Hmph, I didn't come here to fight with a weak demon. Go get Sesshomaru and that kitsune!"

"My Lord is busy with other things. He does not to wish to bother with you." Toga told him boredly then yawned. Inuyasha growled but Sara threw him a look that told him to put away his sword. Wanting to know what she was up to, Inuyasha trusted her and put Tetsusaiga away then giving her a look. Sara just smiled at him then glare at Toga. "Well, since you're not going to go get Sesshomaru and Becca, we'll just go get them ourselves. I'm sure you won't mind."

Without waiting for a response from Toga, Sara marched right over to him and then right into the room he had come out of. The others once again exchanged looks before following the ookami hanyou who had already began to make her way through the castle heading towards where she could smell the scents coming from. Inuyasha, liking to be in lead, took charge in leading the group to where his half-brother would be. When they reached the room where they believed the two were in, Inuyasha stopped and grabbed a hold of the door. He stood there for a moment before slamming the door open.

The scene they saw surprised and confused them.

There lying on the floor was Sesshomaru and Rebecca. Rebecca was sleeping beside Sesshomaru on her side with her head lying on his chest and her hands fisted in the fabric of his sleeve. But what really surprised them was that Sesshomaru too seemed to be sleeping and his arms were wrapped around Rebecca's waist, keeping her close to him. It seemed that some time when the two had fallen asleep sitting up, they had slid down so they were sleeping on the ground where it was more comfortable.

Everyone just stood there in silence as they looked at the scene before them. They all flinched instinctively when Rebecca groaned and moved slightly in her sleep. Toga, who had finally caught up to them (he walked), came into the room and walked over to his Lord. He coughed and cleared his throat. "Lord Sesshomaru, you have some guests."

One golden eye immediately shot opened and glared up at him. Toga got the message. The bat demon turned to the others and began to try to shoo them out of the room. "Okay, let's go. Nothing to see here. My Lord will be with you in a moment."

"Hey, don't try to send us off. Becca, you idiot! Wake up! We gotta talk!" Sara yelled as Toga tried to shove her out of the room. Toga moved quicker to get the group out of the room when he heard a low and threatening growl coming from the taiyoukai. "Why don't we go wait in this room over here? I'm sure that you'll be able to talk to my Lady and my Lord in a moment."

"My Lady! What the heck are you talking about, you bat? That baka back there is barely a lady!" Sara yelled at the bat demon as Toga closed the door behind them. Inside the room, Sesshomaru opened both of his eyes and stared up at the ceiling for a moment. With an inward groan, Sesshomaru unwrapped his arms from around Rebecca's wrist and stood up abruptly. Rebecca's head fell to the ground with a thump and she groaned in pain. Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up while rubbing her now injured head. She yawned and rubbed the sleepiness from her eyes before looking around her. The kitsune froze momentarily when she saw Sesshomaru standing a small distance away from her, watching her.

"Er...Good morning?" Rebecca asked as she looked at him questioningly. The inu taiyoukai looked at her for a moment before leaving the room. Rebecca just sat there, staring at where he had once stood. "What the heck just happened?"

**End of Chapter Forty Seven**

**HieiKitty:** WHEE! Another chapter FINALLY! I can't really remember the last time that I updated this story but hey, I did it! Now to work on the next chapter! Er...don't hold your breath on it being soon...


	48. Arguing

**Finding the Place Where We Belong by HieiKitty  
Written on February 28, 2008 at 7:15 pm**

**Chapter Fourty Eight: Arguing**

Deciding to think too much on the situation that had just happened, Rebecca quickly followed after Sesshomaru. She found him quite preoccupied with their visitors a few rooms down the hall.

"Damn you, Sesshomaru! Just give us those jewel shards that kitsune had and we'll leave. It's not like we want to be here anyways!" Inuyasha yelled at his older brother. It seemed like he always had to yell when his brother around. Actually, he seemed to always yell. Sara just sent him a look before turning to the inu taiyoukai. "Forget about all that. Just tell us what that whole scene was about. Since when did you and my baka cousin get together?"

"You should be addressing her as Lady Rebecca, you know." Toga wagged a finger in Sara's face in a teasing way. Sara scowled before trying to bite Toga's finger off. Luckily for him, he was able to withdraw his finger before any damage could be done.

"And you know that I told you that it's just Becca. There's no reason for me to be called Lady anything." Rebecca said as she entered the room. Sara readily agreed with her as she joined her, throwing an arm around her shoulders. Both inu brothers immediately tensed and atmosphere quickly grew uncomfortable. Then at the same time, Inuyasha grabbed Sara's arm and pulled her to his side while Sesshomaru did the same with Rebecca. It was obvious that they didn't like the fact that their women were associating with the enemy.

"What the hell, Inuyasha? What was that for? Aren't I allowed to talk with my cousin?" Sara asked angrily as she huffed and placed her hands on her hips. Inuyasha turned his attention away from his brother and on to his mate. "Not when she's fraternizing with the enemy. It's Sesshomaru!"

"You realize he's standing right here, Inuyasha." Rebecca said as she tried to look over at the couple. Sesshomaru had shoved her behind him and it was difficult to get around him to see them. Sara's angry expression faded off her face when she saw the scene before her.

"You know, Becca, you look very short compared to Sesshomaru. You're like a little child." Sara teased her cousin with a huge grin on her face. Instantly, a deep blush covered Rebecca's cheeks as she began to glare at Sara.

"I am not short!" Rebecca yelled at her and went to jump her back but her attempt thwarted. Sesshomaru was easily able to keep her in place with just his arm and for good reason too since Inuyasha had decided to pull out his sword at that instance.

"Jeez, well, this sure is a love-fest, huh?" Rebecca said as she huffed and stood back; Sesshomaru dropping his arm back down to his side. Sara nodded her head and thought it over. "Well, I guess with me becoming Inuyasha's mate and you being taken in by Sesshomaru, there would be some tension considering they're not really good friends in the first place."

"Don't forget that, that damned kitsune betrayed us already two times, maybe even more! We can't trust what she is going to do now." Inuyasha spat out, pushing Sara behind his back for protection even though she tried to resist. It was a good thing too since Sesshomaru had quickly drawn Tokijin and most likely have injured Sara in the process since they were in such a small room.

"Watch what you say, half breed." Sesshomaru told him in a blank tone though it was obvious he didn't like how Inuyasha was speaking about Rebecca. He had been present for one of the times that Rebecca had betrayed the rest of their group. There was one fact that he couldn't ignore though. Rebecca was helpless against her own father who had just tried to kill her. His stupid younger brother had no clue what was going on. Rebecca was now in his care and his responsibility.

Inuyasha just scoffed and brought out his own sword, not caring for the small space that they were in either. He didn't care if he would have to fight his brother for the nth time if it meant it would keep his mate safe. Inuyasha was aware that Sara cared for Rebecca and had a deep bond since they were best friends and cousins but he couldn't take that chance. Rebecca had shown many times where her loyalties laid and he was even surprised that Sesshomaru would dare defend her when he knew that she was the daughter of Naraku. But no matter, Inuyasha would always put Sara's safety first.

Before any fight could get started, however, Toga, who had seemed to leave the room a few moments prior, returned with another servant that Rebecca recognized as Mimiko. Mimiko bowed low to the ground then spoke to her lord. "Lord Sesshomaru, please excuse me for interrupting your conversion with your brother but I would like to remind you that you have other guest to entertain. I have set them up in another room and brought some tea. Would you like me to show your brother and his mate there?"

"Rebecca, take care of this." Sesshomaru said with a scoff before he sheathed Tokijin and left the room. Rebecca let out her own scoff and glared after him for leaving her to handle this herself. As much as she didn't want to admit to it, she liked to be in his company and it would have been great to have him there for moral support and to keep Inuyasha in line though now she had Sara for that. With a sigh, she looked over to Toga and Mimiko and nodded her head to go ahead. A knowing smile rose on to Mimiko's face.

"Now, Lady Rebecca, if you and your guests would just follow me, we'll join the others."

-----------------------------------

HieiKitty: Okay, I have no clue if I will ever update this again. In fact, I'm surprised I updated this at all but whatever. I'm going to try to continue it. Sorry that this chapter was so short. I'm going to re-read this whole story and try to get it started again.

Please, review.


End file.
